Mudblood
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Alex es hijo de muggles, pero el es un mago, por lo tanto debe ir a estudiar a Hogwarts donde descubrirá que lo maravilloso también puede ser terrible y lo que creía sería una mejor vida, sólo le traerá grandes dificultades.
1. MudBlood

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este es un Fic ubicado en el mundo de Harry Potter unos años en el futuro... algunos nombres sonaran conocidos y otros son totalmente nuevos, quiero aclarar que no he leído los libros y que me baso en Wikipedia y la películas, _no quiero dañar susceptibilidades y por eso pongo esta advertencia._

Así en otras cosas menos importantes** la historia contiene escenas homoeróticas, tal vez no en este capítulo pero si en posteriores**, así que si no te agrada este tipo de contenido puedes darle en el botón de atrás en tu navegador o cerrar la página, gracias.

Sin más preámbulo quiero decir que**_ los personajes de Harry Potter y muchas otras cosas pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_** y que esta historia solo fue hecha para entretenerme y entretener a los lectores.

Ahora si la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>MudBlood<strong>

Pese a los eventos ocurridos hace diecinueve años, debo admitir que la magia en mi mundo parecía tan irreal que siempre trate de explicar lo que me pasaba de otra manera, digo no cualquiera habla con las serpientes, no cualquiera encuentra lo que busca con solo cerrar los ojos y pensar en el objeto, o peor aún mueve cosas con la mente. La primera vez que hice algo raro fue cuando mis padres me llevaron al zoológico, ahí platique con una serpiente, claro que todos creían que imitaba al animal, pero yo de 6 años sabía que estaba conversando con ella, en fin me sentía un bicho raro.

-No entiendo, está diciendo que mi hijo es un hechicero

Mi padre no daba crédito a lo que aquella mujer de avanzada edad decía, su cabello negro no correspondía con sus arrugas, era de un color tan profundo como la noche, su mirada sin embargo era cálida bajo sus lentes de montura cuadrada.

-así es señor y se le ofrece acudir a Hogwarts con una beca especial

Debo admitir que aun ante aquella seguridad y seriedad de la llamada Directora Minerva McGonagall, mis padres no daban crédito a esas palabras, yo no sabía que creer, siempre me había sabido diferente, pero lo que me decían era algo asombroso.

-Me dirá que no ha notado que su hijo es más listo que el promedio, que tiene facilidad para aprender lenguas antiguas, que es capaz de hacer cosas que parecen asombrosas y tal vez uno que otro detalle aún más extraño.

Mi madre frunció los labios, ella sabía que había verdad en esas palabras, de niño lograba abrir cualquier cerrojo que se me pusiera, y aprendí a hablar antes que la mayoría de los niños, además que un día platique con un hombre que hablaba alemán sin antes yo conocer el idioma. Mi padre por el contrario un escéptico creyente de la ciencia, creía que la mujer estaba loca y que esto no era más que un disparate.

-Mire señora, no sé qué se ha creído para decir esas cosas en mi casa, le pido que se retire o llamaré a la policía.

Si mi padre era directo siempre, y no permitiría que una loca; por más encantadora que fuera, pusiera en riesgo a su familia, él es psiquiatra y sabe que el potencial del cerebro es maravilloso, seguramente tengo sobrestimulada el área del lenguaje, y lo otro puede deberse a causas totalmente explicables para un físico o un químico.

-Siento escuchar eso, supongo que tendré que darles pruebas más fehacientes.

Dijo la mujer, mi padre hizo una mueca de desagrado y mi madre me tomó de la mano, fue ahí que me di cuenta que ella si le creía a la mujer. Lo siguiente que paso fue fascinante y marcó mi futuro, hasta mi padre quedó estupefacto.

-No puede ser

Dijo simplemente y no volvió a hablar en toda el día. Mis padres accedieron a que fuera al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la Directora nos explicó todo el procedimiento y que un profesor llegaría al día siguiente para llevarnos al callejón Diagon a comprar mis útiles. Yo estaba realmente emocionado, por fin sentía que encajaría en un lugar, que ya no sería el bicho raro. Me pase la noche leyendo el folleto que la dama dejó para que aprendiera del colegio, era maravilloso, imágenes vivas literalmente, toda la información que necesitaba, solo tenía que preguntarla y el mágico papel me contestaba, era simplemente asombroso.

-No puede ser, se volvió gato frente a nuestros ojos

A la mañana siguiente mi padre recobró el habla, aun no daba crédito de lo que habíamos presenciado la noche anterior, la Directora McGonagall se había transformado en un hermoso gato atigrado en media sala y después de casi matar a mi madre del susto y a mi padre de la impresión regresó a su estado humano, explicó que era una animago, un mago capaz de convertirse en animal.

-un gato, eso es...

Retuvo aire un momento, llevaba horas repitiendo lo mismo, mi madre por el contrario estaba inusualmente callada, miraba a mi padre, seguía haciendo el desayuno, me miraba a mí, a mi padre y continuaba con sus actividades, yo por el contrario seguía viendo el folleto.

-lo sé pa', es humanamente imposible

Agregué sin levantar la vista a mi padre que estaba dando vueltas al desayunador, yo mientras miraba la lista de útiles.

-vaya podré tener una lechuza, gato, rata o sapo en el colegio

Dije emocionado, mi padre salió de su monólogo para mirarme y acercarse a leer eso en el folleto. Las fotos vivas no le agradaron pues desafiaban su entendimiento, pero se olvidó rápido de eso.

-Una rata, no, es muy fácil que se infecten de algo.

Dijo simplemente, sonreí, era bueno ver que a pesar de que su entendimiento de la realidad se caía a pedazos seguía siendo mi padre.

-una lechuza es peligroso, pueden ser agresivas

Dijo mi madre para mi sorpresa, trate de explicarles que se usan generalmente por los magos para llevar paquetes, mi padre me quitó el folleto y agregó.

-creo que un gato es lo más adecuado

Lo medite un segundo, sería un hermoso cliché, un brujo con un gato, reí para mí pero de momento mi madre agregó algo que nos dejó a todos en silencio.

-y lo más normal

La cocina quedó más silenciosa que un mausoleo, había roto con la normalidad de mi familia, ahora ya no éramos personas normales, es más ni me podía considerar humano, era un mago, un hechicero, un brujo. Todos respiramos profundo, mi madre movió su cabeza deshaciéndose de la idea y regresó a la estufa, mi padre, continuó leyendo el panfleto.

-El Reglamentario de Hechizos, Historia de la Magia, Teoría Mágica, Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes...

Y mientras mi padre recitaba la lista de libros a comprar yo me preguntaba cómo sería mi nueva vida. La mañana pasó sin más incidentes, mi padre no me regresó el folleto en todo el día, ahora estaba intrigado por la habilidad de este de enseñar la información que uno le pedía, revisó todo lo que se le ocurrió, historia del colegio, las casas de Hogwarts, la lista de profesores, de materias, el sistema de calificaciones, entre miles de cosas más.

-Será bueno que te vuelvas un Ravenclaw, dice que se caracterizan por su inteligencia, o un Hufflepuff son leales y éticos...

Se detuvo un momento.

-Sí, son las mejores casas, los Gryffindor se caracterizan por el valor, pero me da la impresión de que son impulsivos, y los Slytherin la ambición, sé que es buena pero no me convence.

Dijo simplemente, tuve que pedirle al folleto que les explicara el proceso de selección, para que vieran que no tenía que elegir que se me designaría por mis aptitudes. Cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta con algo de rudeza, dimos un salto en el sillón y mi madre fue a ver que había sido. Mi madre tardo más en irse que en regresar con una cara de miedo.

-Tranquila señora, soy el profesor que los guiara al callejón Diagon

Dijo ese... hombre, era inmenso, de hecho no sé cómo logró pasar por la puerta, era dos veces más grande que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho, su apariencia desaliñada, cabello negro largo y revuelto y una inmensa barba. Todos estábamos más que sorprendidos, el hombre trató de arreglar su alborotada cabellera mientras se presentaba.

-lamento haberla asustado, soy el Profesor Rubeus Hagrid, de Hogwarts y vengo a llevarlos al callejón Diagon, la Directora McGonagall les hablo de mí, ¿cierto?

Mis padres permanecían en silencio, yo miraba como aquel inmenso hombre parecía tan tierno en su peluda apariencia.

-Sí, Profesor, ella nos habló, solo que no dijo que usted sería un gigante.

Dije con una sonrisa, mi padre se sacudió la impresión y se acercó a saludar a aquel hombre, al intentar estrechar su mano, las inmensas proporciones de Hagrid le dejaron en claro que no era muy buena idea, así que solo hiso una reverencia.

-Soy el Dr. Demian Alexander Zeth, ella es mi esposa Tamara Zeth y el joven nuestro hijo Alexander Zeth

Hagrid hiso una reverencia simple con su enorme cabeza, mi padre no dejaba de ser un hombre de modales, aun que estaba más que sorprendido por la aparición de aquel sujeto.

-Un placer, les parece bien que partamos de una vez, como se han de imaginar me cuesta trabajo mantener un bajo perfil

Dijo el profesor para soltar una profunda y estridente carcajada, yo reí más por la cara de mis padres que por el chiste del gigante, pero tenía razón era mejor irnos antes de que los vecinos se percataran de las cosas raras.

-recogerán a Alex ¿puedo llamarte Alex?

Preguntó Hagrid mientras les daba indicaciones a mis padres, yo asentí en silencio.

-Bien, como decía recogerán a Alex en la calle Charing Cross Road en dos de horas, será mejor que solo Alex y yo vayamos, veo que aún no se acostumbran a la magia.

Mi madre asintió, mi padre intento negarse, pero la cara de mi madre lo hiso cambiar de opinión, mi padre estaba intrigado por este nuevo y extraño mundo, pero mi madre estaba más que asustada.

-Bien vámonos

Me despedí de mis padres y seguí a Hagrid, subimos a una inmensa moto.

-Sujétate bien

Dijo el profesor pasándome un casco y unos lentes, imagine que iría a conducir rápido, pero jamás imagine que volaríamos en ese aparato, mi cara de fascinación ha de ver sido tan increíble como la de mi padre que vio como desaparecimos en las nubes. El callejón Diagon fue tan increíble que me tomaría siglos narrar todo lo que ahí vimos, tal vez lo más impresionante fue cuando llegamos a la tienda Ollivander's, una tienda polvorienta llena de cajas apiladas hasta el techo.

-Aquí te seleccionará tu varita.

Creí que Hagrid se había equivocado, y en realidad quiso decir que era el lugar donde seleccionaría mi varita, el equivocado obviamente era yo.

-Buenas tardes

Dijo una voz amable, y voltee a ver el origen, un anciano apareció frente a nosotros, sus ojos grandes y pálidos brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Buenas tardes

Contesté, el hombre me miró fijamente con esos ojos algo lúgubres, para después dar media vuelta.

-es una decisión fácil

Dijo mientras miraba las cajas que cubrían la pared.

-pocos son tan fáciles de descifrar

Debo admitir que en ese momento me sentí ofendido por esas palabras.

-ébano, treinta centímetros, flexible...

El hombre tomó una caja del montón mientras hablaba, y cuando tomó una volteó a verme fijamente.

-núcleo de un corazón de dragón

Eso último me llenó de orgullo por algún extraño motivo, fue tanto que no pude evitar sonreír.

-sí, perfecta para ti

El hombre abrió la caja y la tomé con mis dedos, en seguida una chispa pareció recorrerme de desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la punta de mis pies y hasta el último cabello.

-Sí, simplemente perfecta

Dijo el hombre alejándola de mí y cerrando la caja bruscamente, para después ponerla con las demás cosas que habíamos comprado, yo me moría de ganas de tomarla en mis manos, pero Hagrid me dijo que mandaría todo al colegio para que estuvieran listas cuando yo llegara. Después salimos de ahí rumbo al Caldero Chorreante mediante el cual llegamos a la calle donde mis padres me recogerían, regresar al mundo humano se me hacía tan extraño, en el callejón Diagon me sentí tan a gusto como si siempre hubiera sido parte de ese mundo.

-Bien, nos veremos el 1 de Septiembre, aquí tienes tu boleto

Dijo el enorme hombre y después para mis padres simplemente desapareció, mientras yo lo veía entrar de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante. Me pase el mes entero hablando del Callejón y de mis experiencias ahí, de cómo aparecía y desaparecía gente de la nada, como había cientos de cosas y tiendas maravillosas, de cómo comí una rana de chocolate que literalmente estaba viva, mi padre me escuchaba maravillado, mi madre estaba más callada que una tumba.

-de prisa

El 1 de Septiembre estaba más que emocionado por llegar a Hogwarts llevaba un par de maletas con ropa normal por insistencia de mi madre, yo no le veía el caso, ella se despidió de mí en la casa, supongo que el mundo mágico era mucho para ella, mi padre y yo íbamos hablando de varias cosas en el camino, de que tuviera cuidado con los arboles boxeadores y que no me acercara al Bosque Prohibido y muchas cosas más, al parecer había exprimido hasta la última gota de conocimiento del tríptico que se veía más que maltratado, doblado y guardado en la bolsa de su camisa. Al llegar buscamos el andén 9 ¾, que obviamente no encontramos, hasta que una mujer de cabellos castaños lacios que vio como parecíamos perdidos, ella iba acompañada de un hombre, al parecer su esposo y sus dos hijos.

-Deja adivinar, vas a Hogwarts

Dijo acercándose a mí, no creo que fuera obvio, digo hasta hace poco más de un mes era un chico normal, pero aun así asentí, mi padre se acercó y extendió su mano, mientras se presentaba.

-Soy el Dr. Demian Alexander Zeth y él es mi hijo Alexander Zeth, creo que usted nos puede ayudar para llegar al andén…  
>-9 ¾<p>

Dijo el esposo, quien era un hombre pelirrojo alto y delgado con la cara llena de pecas, mi padre asintió.

-Claro que sí

La dama nos señaló la barrera que dividía el andén 9 del 10, nos vimos extrañados un momento y después el esposo de la mujer dijo.

-muggles

Y después tomó las cosas de uno de sus hijos, una chica de mi edad y corriendo contra la barrera creí que se estrellaría cuando simplemente desapareció ante nuestros ojos, lo siguió la chica y luego el chico, finalmente la mujer nos dijo.

-sigues tú  
>Mi padre no me dejó hacerlo solo, quería vivir la experiencia, así que entre los dos empujamos mis maletas contra la pared esperando chocar y en un segundo estábamos en el andén 9 ¾, mi padre no daba crédito y miraba a todas partes, la mujer cruzó detrás de nosotros y acercándose a mi dijo.<p>

-yo también soy hija de personas normales, viví lo mismo que tú

Después simplemente se perdieron entre la multitud mientras mi padre y yo les dábamos las gracias, la enrome locomotora de vapor color escarlata lucía impresionante, no tarde mucho en despedirme de mi padre y finalmente subir, dentro me pegue a la ventana dentro de un compartimiento y desde ahí despedir a mi padre. El viaje fue tranquilo, tal vez porque escogí uno de los compartimientos del primer vagón o tal vez había menos personas ese año, pero viaje solo, viendo el hermoso paisaje y en una total calma, la verdad como no había dormido mucho la noche anterior al poco tiempo me quedé completamente dormido. Cuando desperté el tren estaba detenido y todos bajaban emocionados y con sus uniformes, entonces recordé que Hagrid se había llevado todas mis cosas y yo aún vestía ropas normales, pero al alzar la vista mire mi uniforme, no pude evitar sonreír, colgado en una percha lucía impecable, me vestí rápidamente y guarde mi ropa en mi mochila para bajar con los demás, parecía que varios de ellos se conocían y muchos ya hacían algunos trucos simples, bueno en ese momento no me parecieron simples.

-Primer año, los de primer año por aquí

Conocía esa voz y me alegró mucho ver una cara conocida, Hagrid estaba reuniendo a todos los chicos, todos de 11 años, seguimos a Hagrid por un estrecho sendero, fue ahí cuando vi a un chico entre la multitud, no sé por qué llamó mi atención, tal vez fueron sus ojos verdes, no lo sé, pero me perdí por un segundo, haciendo que casi callera al tropezarme en mi descuido, me agarré de lo primero que pude lo que resultó ser el brazo de un chico de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, quien me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises.

-Fíjate

Dijo con la voz más fría que he escuchado en mi vida, me levante de golpe y me disculpe, el solo me miro con desgano, era más alto que yo, por algunos centímetros, pero en cierta manera su petulante forma de ser me molesto y apenó al mismo tiempo.

-En un segundo tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts

Dijo Hagrid y al doblar la curva ahí estaba, En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. El colegio Hogwarts era maravilloso.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!

Grito Hagrid, bajo nosotros una flota de botes alineados a la horilla del lago, todos corrieron para tomar uno, yo esta aun nervioso, por lo que tarde en moverme, casi todos tenían ya cupo, solo había uno con solo dos chicos, algo extraños en apariencia y completamente iguales, cabello rubio con toques oscuros y bastante alborotado.

-hola somos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander

Se presentaron y yo hice lo propio, me sonrieron y el bote empezó a moverse, todos guardamos silencio contemplando el castillo a lo lejos, yo sonreía, me sentía feliz, muy feliz. Por una gruta llegamos a un muelle subterráneo y subimos por un pasadizo en la roca, hasta salir a la sombra del castillo, después caminamos hasta una puerta de roble y ahí Hagrid, una vez que todos estábamos reunidos, toco tres veces, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba la Directora McGonagall.

-Gracias Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí

Seguimos a la directora hasta una habitación vacía fuera del vestíbulo, era bastante estrecha lo que hacía que todos quedáramos amontonados

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

Dijo la directora para después proseguir mientras todos mirábamos expectantes.

-El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados, la Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio.

Su discurso era inspirador y su voz exigía respeto, nadie interrumpió, simplemente estábamos en silencio esperando. La directora salió de la habitación y los rumores empezaron a circular, si debíamos estar en que casa, cual era mejor, cuáles eran las peores, había rumores que se encontraban, algunos alagaban a Slytherin, otros a Gryffindor, o a Ravenclaw, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en que Hufflepuff era la peor, y también estaban los rumores de los profesores y de los alumnos y sus padres.

-Ahí está Albus Potter

Dijo un grupo de chicas señalando al chico de ojos verdes que había visto mientras bajábamos a los botes, y continuaron diciendo que era igual a su padre y muchas cosas más, entonces noté que unos chicos me miraban fijamente y murmuraban, para después decirle a otros algo que yo no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-En marcha, formen una fila, la ceremonia de selección va empezar.

Otro profesor apareció para darnos la orden, un hombre no muy alto pero sí bastante gordo, con cabello gris y con un bigote inmenso, todos empezamos a acomodarnos mientras el profesor nos indicaba el camino, yo me moría de nervios, todo era nuevo para mí, pero al parecer no era el único muchos más estaban nervioso, por fin llegamos al Gran Comedor, quede pasmado, había velas iluminando el lugar pero estas flotaban por todas partes, frente a nosotros cuatro inmensas mesas con estudiantes ya en ellas, nos condujeron hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde la directora ocupaba el lugar principal, el techo reflejaba una hermosa noche estrellada. El profesor colocó un viejo sombrero en un taburete y este empezó a cantar, una vez terminada su canción sobre las casas y su labor, todo el comedor aplaudió con fuerza.

-Cuando les llame tendrán que ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen

Dijo el profesor, tragué saliva estaba realmente nervioso, en que casa me tocaría, sería un Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o un Slytherin. Uno a uno fueron pasando todos los chicos y chicas, hasta que al final quede yo, supongo que por mi apellido, respire profundo y al escuchar mi nombre me dirigí al sombrero, mientras caminaba los rumores empezaron a inundar el salón, es hijo muggles, decían algunos chicos, seguro quedará en Gryffindor decían otros, al parecer algunos incluso se echaban a suertes mi destino, yo sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Cuando por fin llegue al lugar me colocaron el sombrero. Una estruendosa risa se escuchó por todo el salón, el sombrero reía ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Nunca me había tocado un joven tan fácil de decidir, ni los Weasley son tan obvios.

Dijo el sombrero y me hizo recordar las palabras de Ollybander, el viejo de las baritas y no pude evitar sentirme menospreciado y algo molesto.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Grito el viejo artilugio con todas fuerzas y un silencio lleno la sala, incluso los profesores quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa exclamación del sombrero, todos estaban pasmados, el profesor se acercó al sombrero que aún estaba en mi cabeza y le cuestionó.

-¿Está seguro?

El sombrero no dijo nada, supongo que eso era un sí, él tomo el sombrero y se lo llevó, todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí, el prefecto de Slytherin caminó hacia mí y tomándome con algo de fuerza del hombro me llevó a la mesa, donde todos me miraban, con algo que solo pude entender como odio, ahí empezó mi larga y dura estadía en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Listo, espero comentarios y nos estamos leyendo luego, ciao.<p>

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	2. Primer año en Hogwarts

Hola a todos, traigo **el primer capítulo** de esta historia, que corresponde al** primer año de Alexander en Hogwarts,** espero les guste, no hay mucho pero es la base para lo que vendrá después. Gracias a **Ciel Rosier y a Maki Tasui** por su comentarios, este capítulo es para ustedes.

Sin más el capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Año en Hogwarts<strong>

A partir del momento en que el sombrero seleccionador decidió convertirme en un Slytherin mi vida en Hogwarts no sería tan maravillosa como esperaba. Después de la cena de inicio de año, nos retiramos a la sala común, yo al lado del prefecto y aun con las miradas molestas de todos los de mi casa, debo admitir que la imagen del camino a la sala de Slytherin es bastante tenebroso, bajando por las mazmorras, el aire se vuelve frio y húmedo, sería fácil coger un resfriado en ese húmedo lugar, según supe después el lago queda encima de las instalaciones de los Slytherin.

-Sangre Limpia

Dijo el chico cuando llegamos a una pared de piedra y de la nada una puerta se abrió, iba a pasar pero me detuvo, todos entraron y él se quedó afuera a solas conmigo.

-Si por mi fuera te lanzaba al fondo del lago ahora mismo MudBlood, pero he prometido a la directora que te mantendré a salvo.

Fue la primera vez que me llamaron MudBlood, y fue cuando entendí lo que sucedía, la clave de Slytherin, mi apodo, todos eras hijos de magos y bastante racistas

-Hay una habitación hasta el fondo de todo, al parecer la han arreglado para ti con varios hechizos, te recomiendo solo salir para lo exclusivamente necesario.

Terminando de decir esto entramos en la sala, la verdad es que la sala de Slytherin no es acogedora, de hecho lúgubre es una palabra que mejor la define, pero tiene un toque elegante, después de todo la mayoría de los chicos provienen de acaudaladas familias, me vieron pasar y después llegué a mi habitación, en lo más profundo, apartada de todos, una puerta de madera roída era lo único que me separaba en apariencia.

-hasta aquí te puedo seguir, cruzas, bajas la escalera y llegaste a tu dulce hogar

Indico el prefecto con un gran sarcasmo al final

-no salgas hasta mañana, me iré a dormir y no quiero despertar descubriendo que te han convertido en cucaracha o te han cortado en pedacitos, o sabe Dios qué tan creativos puedan ser.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer la idea de mi desaparición le parecía buena idea. Atravesé la puerta, era asombroso, ellos no sabían que iba a quedar en Slytherin hace un par de horas y ya todo estaba listo para mi protección, fue cuando entendí porque varios profesores se habían levantado durante la cena y ausentado largo tiempo, habían estado preparando todo para mí, no pude evitar sentirme algo especial. Bajo las escaleras había una habitación pequeña, con una cama cómoda, un baúl con mis cosas, un librero y un pequeño escritorio para hacer mis deberes, incluso tenía una pequeña chimenea en una de las esquinas, me gustó mi nuevo hogar, sobre mi cama había una carta y un libro.

_Alexander Zeth:_

_La vida nos trae muchas pruebas, algunas que no entendemos de momento, en todos los años de Hogwarts no ha habido un solo hijo de muggles que quedará en Slytherin, eso te hace una persona bastante especial, a lo mejor estas ahí para enseñarles que las diferencias no nos hacen mejores o peores, sino simplemente especiales._

_Sé que será duro y aun que los profesores hemos trabajado y trabajaremos para que estés seguro, debes ser cuidadoso, como ya habrás notado no todos están felices de tu llegada y algunos son peligrosos, pero te apuesto lo que desees a que lo que vivas de ahora en adelante te marcará y marcará a los que te rodeen para bien._

_Lucha y triunfaras._

_Muy cordialmente  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>Directora_

Pese a que la carta no era muy alentadora me sirvió de consuelo, a parte mencionaba algunas indicaciones, como que el prefecto me acompañaría a clases al menos la primera semana, y que nadie podía entrar a mi habitación, además había un libro con la historia de Slytherin y de su fundador Salazar Slytherin, esa noche no dormí mucho, leí casi toda la noche hasta que me quedé dormido con el libro en mis manos.

-¿Ya estás listo?

A la mañana siguiente el prefecto me esperaba puntual, y se sorprendió de que saliera antes de que tocara la puerta, arreglado con mi túnica negra de botones plateados, la verdad para como acostumbraba vestir me sentía muy elegante. Caminamos por los pasadizos de las mazmorras hasta llegar de nuevo al hall de la entrada, una vez ahí me indició el camino a mi primera clase, al entrar al salón todos me miraron fijamente, estar en Hogwarts iba a ser complicado después de todo pasaba casi todo el tiempo con los de mi casa. Las clases resultaron divertidas, aprendí rápido y en palabras de la profesora Vercelli, yo tenía un don para las transformaciones, siendo el único de clase que pudo convertir una cerilla en aguja, y en la clase de Herbología no hubo mayor incidente, terminado eso me dirigí al gran comedor para la merienda, tarde en llegar, puesto que no es muy fácil moverse en Hogwarts con todo cambiando de lugar todo el tiempo, las escaleras, las puertas, los muros e incluso algunas habitaciones, y lo peor es que no podía pedir informes a nadie, los de otras casas no me hablaban por ser un Slytherin y los de mi casa, bastaba con su cara de odio para saber que no me dirían ni hola. Al llegar al comedor toda mi casa ya se encontraba ahí comiendo tranquilamente, claro que voltearon a verme con muecas de desagrado, un lugar lo más apartado de todos estaba destinado para mí, el hambre se me fue por completo por lo que solo tomé un manzana y salí a caminar.

-día difícil

Dijo una chica que extrañamente se acercó a mí mientras miraba a través de los enormes ventanales de un corredor, yo solo asentí en silencio sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-soy Rose Wesley, mi madre te ayudo a cruzar en la estación de trenes

Volteé a verla, la verdad estaba cansado, aunque las clases habían estado bien, el desprecio de todos en el comedor me había apagado mi ánimo. La chica de cabello rojizo se acercó más.

-Si te recuerdo, yo soy…

No me dejó terminar

-Alex, eres famoso, por ser el primer…

Ella se detuvo un momento, sonreí, desde la mañana había oído lo que ella no quiso decir, de hecho lo había oído tanto que no me importaba que me llamaran así.

-el MudBlood de Slytherin

Dije agregando algo de sarcasmo a la frase, ella hiso una mueca de desagrado.

-Odio esa palabra, a mi madre le decían así, ella también es hija de muggles

Sonreí al ver su desprecio por cómo me llamaban, la verdad no me importaba el nombre, eso no me hacía ni mejor, ni peor que ellos, de hecho hasta el momento tenía más habilidad por la magia que muchos de ellos, Rose empezó a hablar maravillas de su madre, cuando vimos el tiempo se había ido volando, ella se despidió y salió corriendo, la siguiente clase empezaría en breve, yo debía irme también a mi clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con la profesora _Badb Catha, _una mujer que con su simple apariencia imponía respeto, a pesar de ser muy bella la profesora lucía intimidante con su túnica escarlata larga ceñida a con un cinturón negro, su rostro no mostraba signos de edad, al contrario lucía tan joven como si apenas tuviera 25 años, pero su experiencia y curriculum te hacía creer que tenía al menos unos cientos de años_, _dicen que su secreto era una pócima rejuvenecedora que constantemente tomaba en clase y guardaba celosamente en su cinturón.

-oye Mudblood

Iba corriendo por los pasillos rumbo a la clase siguiente después de la hora del té, cuando un chico de rasgos afilados, cabellos dorados y piel tan blanca como una hoja de papel grito con obvia referencia a mi persona. Mi primer deseo fue ignorarlo, si bien no importaba como me llamaran, tampoco iba a responder si no me hablaban por mi nombre.

-Te estoy hablando Mudblood

Dijo el chico una vez más cuando vio que no detuve mi paso, todos los que pasaban se le quedaron viendo a su pesada y arrogante forma de ser.

-¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

El chico había caminado rápidamente hasta mí y me había forzado a dar la vuelta, le mire fijamente, sus ojos grises eran intimidantes pero yo no era fácil de atemorizar, tal vez porque sabía que mientras estará en Hogwarts estaría seguro, aunque no supiera bien porque tenía ese sentimiento.

-Y ¿tú sabes quién soy yo?

Le contesté con un tono tan arrogante como el que él había usado, por un segundo creí ver una sonrisa de su parte ante mi actitud, pero si fue así tan solo duró unas fracciones de segundo, me miró fijamente y contestó.

-Eres Alexander el Mudblood de Slytherin

Le sonreí con un gesto de superioridad.

-Veo que al menos sabes mi nombre, con permiso

No sé, de donde había sacado tanta seguridad pero ese chico que era obviamente de mi propia casa, no me intimidaba, al contrario se me hacía algo ridículo con toda esa faramalla de ser de una importante familia de magos. Al terminar las clases el prefecto me esperaba para llevarme de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin, fuimos en silencio, a él obviamente le molestaba eso y a mí también, no era un niño pequeño y aun que mi lectura del libro que la directora me había dado me abrió el entendimiento de porqué lo hacían, lo que menos quiere un niño es que lo estén cuidando todo el tiempo.

-Gracias Drake, mañana te parece si yo voy solo y regreso solo

Le dije cuando la puerta se abría, el prefecto me miró fijamente, el chico tendría 16 años y no estaba de humor para hacerle de niñero por lo que le pareció buena idea.

-Está bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pase niño

Asentí y entramos en la habitación, todos me miraron en cuanto entré y se quedaron callados hasta que desaparecí en el corredor que daba a mi habitación, no podía estar con ellos sin que se sintieran incomodos y por lo mismo me hicieran sentir incomodo, por lo que pasé toda la noche en mi cuarto, leyendo y escribiendo acompañado de Black, mi gato, un hermoso gato negro que mis padres habían comprado para mí. Yo, mis libros y mi gato era toda la compañía que necesitaba y toda la que tendría.

-necesito dos voluntarios

A mediados de las clases del primer trimestre y con la promesa del retorno a casa para las fiestas deslumbraba en el horizonte, la profesora Badb luchaba porque cada vez que había una presentación no fuera yo el conejillo de indias de todos los hechizos, pero a pesar del intento de mis compañeros porque algo malo me sucediera esto me había hecho versátil con la barita.

-bueno a parte de Alex

Dijo resignada la bella mujer, ya que si yo no pasaba nadie más se atrevía a pasar.

-yo profesora

Agregó Scorpius, el chico de ojos grises con el que ya había tenido mis altercados, esperaba tal vez tener su venganza pues la mayoría de las veces terminaba en un juego de palabras y conmigo ignorándolo a lo fragante, cosa que siempre lo molestaba, aunado a eso yo tenía mejores calificaciones que él.

-muy bien Scorpius, es un truco sencillo,

Dijo la dama de roja túnica mientras ambos nos parábamos uno al lado del otro, empezó a entablar una situación hipotética en la cual un mago oscuro nos tomaba por sorpresa y que debíamos hacer para cubrir nuestro rastro, luego nos dio algo de tiempo para pesar una respuesta y lanzar el hechizo.

-Un hechizo de desaparición

Contesté al momento que movía mi barita y formulaba el hechizo en latín, Scorpius solo me miró hasta que desaparecí.

-Excelente

Exclamó la profesora en cuanto me vio desaparecer, Scorpius recuperó la noción y lanzó un hechizo de protección.

-Muy bien, por ambos, dos puntos para Slytherin.

Agregó la profesora, al terminar la clase, todos salieron de prisa, yo siempre me quedaba al final, no había con quien salir y era mejor hacerlo cuando todos ya se habían ido, para evitar sus comentarios o miradas.

-Oye MudBlood

Como todos los Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy insistía en llamarme por ese apelativo, y como a todos yo lo ignoraba, aunque de ser sinceros para ese momento ya me hacía sentir especial, fuera de incomodarme.

-¡Alex espera!

Gritó al ver que yo no le prestaba atención, me detuve de inmediato y volteé a verlo, era la primera vez que me hablaba por mi nombre.

-Dime Malfoy

Respondí lo más cordial posible, para una vez que me llamaban por mi nombre, no iba a ser descortés sin importar que fuera solo para una pelea más de las incontables en nuestro historial. Una vez intentó lanzarme un hechizo pero terminó en un magnifico rebote que hizo que el pobre oliera mal una semana, o en otra donde tras miles de insultos yo actuaba como si nada pasara y él se quedó sin nada que decir y totalmente enfadado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Cuestionó el rubio refiriéndose a mi hechizo en la clase, fue cuando caí en cuenta que no era algo que habíamos visto en clase, sino algo que aprendí en mis largas lecturas en mi cuarto o en la biblioteca mientras todos los demás compartían con sus amigos y yo obviamente solo me la pasaba leyendo con Black, que de ser humano ya sabría más de magia que muchos de mis compañeros.

-lo leí en un libro de la biblioteca, si supieras leer aprenderías muchas cosas Malfoy

Dije con un tono realmente provocador, él ignoró por completo mi insulto y continuó cuestionando, hasta que no sacó autor y nombre del libro, la verdad esta conversación pese a sólo ser para obtener un dato, era rara, generalmente solo hablábamos para decirnos insultos mutuamente, pero al final lo que más miedo me causo fue una simple palabra.

-gracias

Creo que es lo más raro que había escuchado en Hogwarts, y entiéndase que aquí hablamos en latín, griego, arameo, gales, danés, y miles de otras lenguas y sobre temas como que las paredes chorean ectoplasma, que Peeves ha escondido el elixir de lágrimas de fénix de nuevo, o que alguien se convirtió en ratón por accidente. Esa palabra no la había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaba dirigidas de un Slytherin hacía mí.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿es en serio?

Rose tampoco lo creyó en cuanto se lo conté al día siguiente durante la hora del almuerzo, ambos comíamos ligero, yo por la incomodidad de estar en la mesa de Slytherin y ella porque generalmente comía bastante en el desayuno o en la cena.

-Si, Scorpius Malfoy me dijo gracias

Durante nuestras largas platicas nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, pese a ser de casas diferentes ella me hablaba como si fuera cualquier otro e incluso me había presentado a sus primos, quienes me recibieron cálidamente pero con reservas por ser un Slytherin, sobre todo por parte de James Potter, hijo del famoso Harry Potter.

-Supongo que en el fondo no es tan malo

Agregue a mi comentario, Rose me miro cuestionante, era como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de locura.

-vamos un gracias no cambia todo lo malo que te ha hecho

Tenía razón, el que fuera amable, no quitaba que intentó encantarme al menos 2 veces, que puso poción para dormir en un pastel que dejó en mi puerta y que obviamente no toque y varias travesuras más, además de que según rumores él me había puesto el apodo de MudBlood y castigaba a cualquiera que no me dijera así

-en eso tienes razón

Tuve que admitir, para después ponernos a hablar de cómo le iba en clases, ya que no compartíamos ninguna y aprovechar para ambos darnos algunos consejos, ya que ella era excelente en herbología, astronomía e historia de la magia materias que me costaban mucho trabajo sobre todo por los nombres que continuamente olvidaba y yo le ayudaba en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa, aparentemente en lo único que ambos éramos excelentes era en Pociones.

-¿Estás ahí?

Esa noche alguien estaba tocando en mi puerta, nadie podía entrar a mi habitación y era raro que alguien de la casa quisiera hablar conmigo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomé mi barita y me preparé para alguna trampa, emboscada o lanzar algún contra hechizo, pero al abrir me sorprendí de ver a Scorpius Malfoy del otro lado y totalmente desarmado.

-¿Este es el libro?

El de afilados rasgos me miraba realmente expectante mientras me enseñaba el libro forrado en piel de dragón, lo miré aun con desconfianza, asentí e iba a regresar a mi habitación cuando él me detuvo.

-yo… este…

Le mire extrañado, era mi imaginación o el pedante de Malfoy estaba nervioso.

-Me preguntaba si quieres ayudarme en la sala común con unos encantamientos

La idea no me parecía buena, todos viéndome o tramando algo en mi contra, no era mi mejor opción de pasar el rato.

-Nadie te molestará

Agregó al ver la duda en mi rostro, no era de mi agrado, pero seguramente Malfoy batalló mucho con su orgullo y todo para ir hasta mi habitación y pedirme que lo ayudara, el chico tenía problemas en la clase de encantamientos, como ya había comprobado tras varios ataques que le habían salido mal, no era hábil con la barita, de hecho era bastante lento, al parecer le faltaba coordinación.

-ok

Fue mi respuesta y de nueva cuenta vi por un microsegundo una sonrisa en su rostro, o igual fue mi imaginación, a partir de esa noche me quedaba a ayudarle con sus estudios y él a cambio convenció a los demás de que "no era tan malo tenerme en Slytherin ya que había hecho ganar varios puntos a la casa". Entonces ayudaba a Malfoy en las noches un rato y después me iba a leer a mi habitación, poco a poco se acostumbraron a mi presencia en la sala y en ocasiones aun cuando no estuviera con Scorpius me quedaba a leer en los elegantes y cómodos sillones de la sala común.

-toma

Estábamos solos una noche en la sala, nos habíamos quedado practicando un hechizo de transformación, mientras todos se habían ido ya a dormir, el fuego de la chimenea aun calentaba fuerte pese al frio invernal que se sentía por todo el castillo, estábamos a unos días de salir de vacaciones de invierno, yo estaba emocionado por volver a casa. Malfoy me extendió una caja envuelta en un pañuelo violeta.

-¿qué es?

Cuestioné mientras tomaba el objeto, aunque ya no me molestaban como los primeros meses, aún era un rechazado entre ellos y sabía que solo era un momento de discordia para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-un regalo, gracias a ti mejore mis calificaciones en transformaciones y encantamientos, si salgo mal mi padre me mata.

La situación me resultaba más que extraña Scorpius hablaba de su padre cuando nunca con nadie hablaba de su familia, y yo no era lo que diríamos su mejor amigo, simplemente era una relación de interés, yo le daba clases, él convencía a los demás de que no me mataran.

-Gracias

Esboce, y el continuó narrando, al parecer su padre era un hombre frio y algo duro, habían tenido problemas y su familia había caído en desgracia y su padre trabajó muy duro para recuperar el prestigio, ahora trabajaba en el ministerio y era respetado, su abuelo había muerto recientemente y esto había afectado a su padre, haciéndolo menos expresivo de lo que ya era, la verdad entendí mucho de cómo era Scorpius gracias a esa platica, pero como niño no le di mucha importancia, solamente me interesaba regresarle el gesto del regalo.

-espera aquí

Le dije interrumpiendo su relato, corrí a mi habitación y tomé un libro que mis padres me habían mandado, mi padre se había convertido en un amante de la magia y había entrado con ayuda de los padres de Rose a un club de apoyo a padres muggle.

-no es mucho, pero espero te sea útil

Le dije al darle el libro sobre hechizos de transformación, ya lo había leído un par de veces y tenía algunas notas que no recordaba haber hecho.

-Gracias

Contestó mientras analizaba el contenido, yo por mi parte abrí la caja que contenía un anillo con forma de dragón muy hermoso

-es preciosos

Exclamé al ver el plateado objeto, era delgado, algo fino para un hombre, pero muy tosco para una chica, era un dragón con un par de alas medianas y una larga cola.

-lo compré en el callejón Diagon a inicios de años, creí que te gustaría porque te gustan los dragones

Dijo con una sonrisa, no supe de donde había sacado esa idea, hasta que vi que señalaba mi barita, era negra de ébano, media 30cm y el mango estaba adornada con un dragón semejante al del anillo, con sus brazos pegados a sus alas y sin piernas, solo un cuerpo anillado semejante al de una serpiente que se enroscaba en el mango dando con el relieve en una textura que permitía tomar la barita con fuerza.

-lo dices por mi barita, me la dio el viejo Ollivander, ya venía así, -dije explicándome- aunque si me gustan mucho

Agregue cuando vi cierto dejo de tristeza en su rostro, tomé el objeto de plata en mi mano y noté que era bastante grande, seguramente me quedaría flojo, cuando en mis dedos la criatura tomó vida, saltó a mi mano izquierda planeando con cierta gracia y se enredó en mi dedo mayor quedando perfecto. Sonreí asombrado, aun había cosas de la magia que me impresionaba, y por tercera vez vi que Scorpius sonrió por una milésima de segundo.

-Cuéntamelo todo

Las dos semanas que estuve en casa mi padre se la paso cuestionándome de todo de Hogwarts, mi madre solo se preocupó por cosas básicas como si dormía bien, comía bien, me trataban bien, etc. pero mi padre me cuestionaba sobre las clases, los encantamientos, las criaturas, y miles de cosas que debo admitir que incluso yo no conocía. Fueran felices fiestas invernales las que pase con mi familia, pero en las noches antes de ir a dormir extrañaba el discutir con Scorpius sobre como sujetar la barita adecuadamente o de cómo pronunciar los hechizos, supongo que nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos.

-No puede ser

Dije con todo el temor del mundo, en verdad esperaba que ese evento no llegara nunca, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, el vuelo. Mi escoba llegó una mañana a Hogwarts envuelta en papel de estraza estaba la Nimbus 5000 la escoba más rápida del mercado y una nota de mi padre

_"ANIMO, no será tan malo"_

Mi padre y yo sabíamos porque sería malo y por qué el hecho de tener la mejor escoba no ayudaba, simplemente hacía que todo fuera mucho peor. Era a la segunda clase en la mañana, aun hacia frio por el invierno pero nada que no se pudiera soportar, Madame Rolanda Hooch era la profesora, y yo me moría de nervios nada más de la idea.

-Cada uno al lado de su escoba, sé que ya muchos sabrán volar, pero nunca es tarde para recordar lo básico

Dijo la mujer, todos corrieron al lado de su escoba, yo mire la mía, lucía hermosa, suspire profundo y me coloqué al lado.

-Extender su mano sobre la escoba y digan arriba

Todos hicieron caso menos yo, solo mire el objeto, hasta que note que todos me miraban

-arriba

Dije sin ganas y con sumo pesar, respire profundo, cerré fuerte mi boca, aun se sentía el fresco de invierno, era mala idea volar con nieve por todos lados, además el aire helado seguramente quemaría nuestros rostros, miles de escusas se formaron en mi cabeza, pero no importaba su lógica o cuantas fueran, no iban a impedir que esa tarde voláramos a cientos de metros del suelo, la profesora nos enseñó a montar adecuadamente, nadie tuvo problemas, salvo una corrección menor.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

El sonido del silbato dio la señal, di la ligera patada y la escoba se elevó algunos centímetros alejándome del suelo, mientras los demás empezaron a volar a algunos metros de distancia.

-Vamos Alexander, más arriba

Dijo la mujer y yo negué con la cabeza, me moría de miedo pese a solo estar a centímetros del suelo, si subía más sabía que perdería el control, la mujer me vio, creyendo que la desafiaba, Slytherin se caracterizaba por tener excelentes voladores entre sus filas y si era obvio que muchos de mis compañeros habían aprendido a volar incluso antes que a caminar.

-no puedo

Susurré cuando volvió a insistir, ella me miró fijamente y como si lo que hiciera falta fuera confianza dijo.

-Claro que sí, animo

Y golpeó mi escoba la cual se elevó unos cinco metros en el cielo, al ver la distancia me aterre, me agarré con todas mis fuerzas a la escoba y puse la peor expresión de miedo que se ha visto en la historia, la profesora me miro al igual que todos, entonces empezaron las burlas y todos volaban a mi alrededor diciendo cosas como:

-que pasa MudBlood tienes miedo, te dan miedo las alturas

Cientos de frases despectivas y burlas se escucharon en el cielo, mientras yo solo deseaba bajar, incluso Scorpius empezó a hacer mella de mi cara de miedo, no tarde mucho en bajar de mi escoba y tocar el suelo firme saliendo de ahí a toda la velocidad que dieron mis pies. Era acrofóbico, siempre lo había sido, desde bebé, cuando me cargaban por encima de una cabeza me moría de miedo y de grande eso solo empeoró, no me podía subir ni aun banco o silla, sin marearme, en las escaleras generalmente subía y bajaba rápido mientras trataba de distraerme, pero cuando estas arriba de un simple palo de escoba, el temor de caer es imposible de controlar, escribí una nota a mi padre y este una nota a la directora, quedé exento de más clases de vuelo, pero las burlas volvieron y ahora en cima tuve que aprender a defenderme de los hechizos de levitación que intentaban a cada rato desprenderme del suelo, nuevamente mi vida en Hogwarts volvió a ser terrible.

-¿crees que sea buena idea rendirme?

Le cuestioné a Black a finales del segundo trimestre, la semana de pascua era un buen momento para dimitir de Hogwarts y regresar a mi vida muggle, pero tanto yo como la hermosa mirada verde de Black sabíamos que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, en casi 7 meses había aprendido a usar tanto la magia que la idea de hacer algunas cosas sin ella me resultaba bastante aberrante, además era un excelente estudiante, tenía casi aseguradas al menos 3 Extraordinarios para mis calificaciones finales, pero las bromas de los de la casa me habían recluido de nueva cuenta a mi dormitorio, la biblioteca y los salones de clase, incluso Scorpius había vuelto a ser el insoportable de un inicio y claro con eso había terminado nuestras clases en la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Tú qué opinas Rose?

Cuestioné a mi amiga de Gryffindor al día siguiente durante el almuerzo, la idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza después de casi 3 meses de burlas por mi temor a las alturas y luego Hogwarts no ayudaba con sus cientos de lugares altos, puentes, torres, escaleras… si en definitiva no era el mejor lugar para un chico que odia y le teme a las alturas.

-Estás loco, eres un excelente estudiante, y si te vas quien me ayudará con mis problemas en Defensa o en Encantamientos, si mi padre ve que saco una nota menor a la de Malfoy en cualquiera me mata.

La preocupación de Rose en sus calificaciones me resulto realmente refrescante, era bueno ver que no era el único que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Antes de continuar Rose volteó a ambos lados del corredor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara y dijo con voz casi inaudible.

-Mira, tengo una idea, no sé si funcione, pero mi madre aprendió aparición y tenemos varios libros al respecto, le pediré a mi hermano que me los envíe, pero la aparición es peligrosa

Sonreí, en la cena me pasó un libro sobre el tema sin que nadie nos viera y toda esa noche me dedique a leer, en verdad era algo peligroso, uno podía perder partes de su cuerpo o incluso la vida si no lo hace correctamente, pero por alguna extraña razón eso me pareció menos grave que tener que volver a volar, por lo que todo lo que quedaba del año escolar me dedique a aprender al respecto, sin intentarlo nunca, primero debía manejar bien la teoría, a menos que quisiera tener un rasgo más para darme a notar como la ausencia de un brazo o una pierna.

-¿Estás seguro?

A Rose ya no le parecía tan buena su idea cuando le pedí que me ayudara un mes después, iba a ser una aparición sencilla solo unos metros, pero si iba a hacerla era mejor que estuviera alguien por si algo salía mal.

-Sí, tenemos todo, pócimas, pomadas y los hechizos por si llego a escindirme, tú me curas

Eso no pareció darnos ninguna seguridad, después de todo si me cortaba la cabeza, no había cura para eso, o si me partía a la mitad o dejaba algún órgano importante en el camino, bueno eran muchas las posibilidades mortales, pero si aprendía a aparecerme, me evitaría largas caminatas en el pasillos o con la simple muestra callaría a más de uno que se burlara de que no podía volar, así que respirando fuerte y llenándonos de valor Rose y yo nos preparamos para el ejercicio.

-Listo

Afirme, ella asintió en silencio con las pociones listas en caso de desastre, la idea era desaparecer y aparecer a unos tres metros de distancia, nada complicado, respire profundo, me puse en posición, mire fijamente a Rose y cerré los ojos y me repetí lo que había estado leyendo.

-Destino, determinación y deliberación

Pensé en el lugar a tres metros de mí, enfoque mi determinación en el espacio, y entonces me moví en mi mente a través de la nada y al dar el paso decisivo, solo caí sobre mi espalda, no lo había logrado. Rose corrió a ayudarme.

-¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó, ese día por más que lo intenté no pude más que caer y tambalearme, sin lograr desparecer y aparecer, fue tanta mi dedicación a este hecho, que perdí de vista las otras materias y solo alcancé calificaciones de Aceptable y dos Supera las Expectativas, que debo decir, fue mucho porque en algunas materias creí que quedaría en un Desastroso. Mi año en Hogwarts terminaba, estaba contento con mi nueva vida, pero estaba decidido a en el siguiente demostrarle a los Sangre pura, que este MudBlood podía ser mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

* * *

><p>Espero le haya gustado, espero sus comentarios después de todo me animan a continuar y ayudan a mejorar.<p>

Gracias

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	3. Segundo año

Hola a todos, primero que nada **muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios**, de momento paso a justificarme XD... digo a **comentar algunas cosas de la historia:**

**Lizzie rodriguez,** no te adelantes, tienen 11-12 años nadie piensa en amor a esa edad, además aún faltan por vivir muchas cosas en Hogwarts

**Alfy-Malfoy**, gracias por tu comentario, es lo malo de utilizar el corrector de Microsoft y tener pésima ortografía, una disculpa

**Ciel Rosier**, Alex aún no sabe que la aparición está prohibida para los menores por eso sigue intentando (sin éxito), y lo de la escuela, bueno se me olvido comentar que ya que iban a aprender vuelo como lo marca el programa de Hogwarts para los de primer año, los padres de varios Slytherin (**gente muy influyente y rica**) decidieron que sus hijos no iban a usar las viejas y defectuosas escobas del colegio y les mandaron sus escobas a sus hijos con la orden de la directora de que solo serían usadas durante las clases de vuelo, y no te preocupes Alex no se volverá a subir a una escoba en su vida.

Después de las aclaraciones solo me queda decirles de nuevo gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Y sin más el capítulo:

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Año<strong>

Las vacaciones de verano me parecieron eternas, yo solo pensaba en una cosa, Hogwarts y no era por querer regresar a escuchar las bromas y burlas de mis compañeros Slytherin, ni por la sana camaradería con las demás casas, no mi única razón para regresar a Hogwarts era volver a hacer magia. La magia es como una droga, cuando la pruebas una vez no la puedes dejar y quieres hacer más y más, pero con las leyes del ministerio prohibiendo hacer magia fuera de los terrenos del castillo, pues no tenía opción, después de todo no quería que me corrieran de clases, rompieran mi varita y me dejaran sin poder hacer magia el resto de mi vida.

-eso sería terrible, preferiría morir

A Rose le hizo gracia ese pensamiento, dijo que le recordaba a su madre. Rose y yo nos vimos unas veces antes de que ella saliera de viaje a Australia para visitar a sus abuelos, era una de las ventajas de vivir en la misma ciudad, Rose, su madre, su padre y su hermano vivían como Muggles comunes y corrientes, bueno al menos de la puerta hacia fuera, dentro si pasaban algunas cosas asombrosas. Pero después de que Rose; mi único acercamiento con el mundo mágico, se fuera a Australia, el verano se me hizo eterno, y aun que era divertido pasar tiempo con mi padre contándole y respondiendo sus dudas, y con mi madre fingiendo ser personas _"normales"_ estaba ansioso por volver.

-Destino, Determinación y Deliberación

En secreto seguí practicando la aparición, logrando simplemente caerme miles de veces, rasparme los codos y según yo transportar un mechón de cabellos, lo cual me dio más miedo que gusto porque de haber sido otra parte del cuerpo de seguro hubiera sido doloroso, pero aun no lograba aparecerme. Una mañana a finales del verano cuando estaba en mi habitación leyendo, Black, mi gato, cambio de color a blanco, era un encantamiento que le había lanzado en el colegio para que me avisara cuando un Slytherin estaba cerca, algo bastante útil mientras andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuidándome de sus infantiles bromas.

-Te buscan Alexander

Gritó mi padre desde las escaleras, sabía que era algún compañero de la escuela y solo había uno capaz de atreverse a visitar mi casa muggle.

-Malfoy

Dije en cuanto baje las escaleras y estaba ahí frente a mí, con sus ojos grises, su piel blanca, y su cabello dorado con toques plateados.

-Zeth

Ambos nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos, me resultó raro verlo sin la túnica del colegio, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter negro, se notaba más alto, seguramente había crecido durante las vacaciones, pero su rostro seguía siendo el mismo altanero de siempre, de hecho miraba todo en la casa con cierta repulsión.

-Soy el Dr. Demian Alexander Zeth, soy el padre de Alexander

Mi padre como siempre no perdía sus modales supongo que aun cuando le apuntaran con un arma él se presentaría formalmente ante su asesino. Scorpius miro su mano con desagrado, como si leyera su mente entendí su desagrado por tocar un Muggle, me sentí ofendido por que ese Muggle era mi padre, pero no era momento para confrontaciones, me atravesé entre ambos y dije.

-él es Scorpius Malfoy, vamos al parque, regreso en un rato

No dí tiempo a que opusieran resistencia, sólo tome a Malfoy del brazo y lo jalé fuera de la casa, no quería que estuviera con mis padres, igual y le afloraba lo racista y terminaba matándonos a todos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

Le cuestioné rudamente al alejarnos lo suficiente de la casa, estaba solo, por lo tanto no me preocupaba que usara magia en mi contra, después de todo la regla era contra todos, nadie usaría magia fuera del colegio.

-No estoy aquí por gusto Zeth, aquí apesta a Muggle

Dijo con su tono más despectivo y mirándome con ese aire de superioridad, casi era imposible creer que ese chico había sido algo amable conmigo alguna vez.

-¿por qué estás aquí?

Le pregunté de nueva cuenta sin quitar mi mirada fija de sus ojos grises, tal vez era de los pocos que podían sostenerle la mirada, después de todo he de admitir que Scorpius es algo intimidante, tiene seguridad, fuerza y ambición, características propias de un Slytherin.

-para avisarte que no regreses a Hogwarts

Desvió la mirada mientras decía esas palabras, el maldito me estaba amenazando, seguramente los Slytherin se habían juntado para actuar en mi contra.

-y si regreso ¿qué?

Cuestioné retante, estaba harto de sus juegos y de sus bromas.

-No me hago responsable de lo que pase

Contestó fríamente, me detuve en seco, a lo lejos había un auto elegante y antiguo y un hombre bien vestido que le abrió la puerta a Scorpius, yo juraba que ese auto no estaba antes y que ese hombre no era más que una ilusión, una vez que abordó el carro este avanzó hasta perderse en una densa neblina que salió de la nada, una amenaza más de Slytherin, y yo no les tenía miedo.

-Rápido Alex, te aparté un lugar

Rose me esperaba en el andén 9 ¾, voltee a ver a mi padre y este me indicó que subiera, me despedí de él y corrí para encontrarme con la chica, nos saludamos con un fuerte abrazo, éramos buenos amigos y la única persona con la que hablaba en Hogwarts, subimos al tren y nos colocamos en uno de los vagones centrales, iba también sus primos Albus Severus y James Sirius Potter.

-Hola Alexader

Me saludaron los chicos, ya nos habíamos encontrado en alguna ocasión en los pasillos del colegio y Rose había intentado que fuéramos amigos, pero James era reacio a la idea, ya que yo era un Slytherin, a Severus parecía no importarle en absoluto, era un chico callado, algo inseguro, pero que daría todo por su familia, tampoco le gustaba mi amistad con Rose, pero al menos no decía nada al respecto.

-¿Qué pasa, no había asientos de primera clase para el Slytherin?

Comentó James pasándose de gracioso, la verdad su idea de bromas eran casi tan molestas como las bromas de los de mi casa, menos aterradoras pero molestas a final de cuentas, le sonreí con una cara de pocos amigos, Rose lo reprendió, me senté al lado de la ventana, al lado de Severus. Al poco rato de estar en camino James dejó el camarote para ir con sus amigos, él estaba ya estaba en tercer año y nosotros en segundo apenas.

-Disculpa a James, es algo molesto

Dijo Severus rompiendo el silencio dejado después de que el más animado de todos dejara el compartimento, le sonreí con algo de ironía.

-¿Algo?

Comenté y ambos reímos, si James era todo un caso, se burlaba de todo, de todos, pero en cierta forma eso le daba su personalidad, sabías que esperar de él, una broma, mentira o mal chiste. Severus era diferente era serio, muchos decían que se parecía a su padre el gran Harry Potter, con determinación, valiente, noble, aunque algo distraído, para mí era un chico de grandes ojos verdes, algo misterioso y nostálgico tal vez.

-Cuando entré el año pasado me dio lata con que quedaría en Slytherin

Rose miro fijamente a Severus, creo que el chico había olvidado que yo era un Slytherin.

-No es que haya nada malo en ser un Slytherin

Rápidamente trato de arreglar su descuido, yo le sonreí, y amenizando un poco agregué.

-En serio, dime que tienen de bueno porque yo ya no los tolero

El tono de broma ayudo a que Severus se sintiera menos culpable, todos reímos y empezamos a quejarnos de los muchos Slytherin, les conté las jugarretas que me hacían y como lo primero que tuve que aprender fueron los hechizos de defensa o a desviar y regresarlos, con lo que logre que más de uno terminara escupiendo babosas o cosas peores.

-Y ¿nunca les has jugado una broma tú?

Preguntó Severus mirándome intrigado, era verdad nunca había levantado mi varita contra nadie, salvo para defenderme, jamás había lanzado un hechizo a nadie fuera de clases.

-No, nunca, siempre se las regreso pero nunca he usado un hechizo en contra de nadie

El chico me miró entre divertido y sorprendido.

-Raro, en Gryffindor nos jugamos bromas, no tan extremas como las tuyas, pero es parte de ser un Gryffindor, tener alegría en el alma

Rose asintió y empezó a contar algunas bromas que le habían jugado sus primos, como hacerla invisible en clase para que el maestro no se percatara de ella.

-es que siempre tiene la mano arriba, es una sabelotodo

Dijo entre bromas el chico, sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado la mayor parte del trayecto, en pocos minutos estaríamos en Hogwarts, así que decidimos ponerlos los uniformes, para ello Rose dejó primero el camarote, para que Severus y yo nos cambiáramos, y después ambos nos salimos para que ella lo hiciera, mientras esperábamos afuera, Severus se me quedó viendo fijamente con sus verdes ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo?

Cuestioné ante su insistente mirada, él se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que solo me había estado viendo sin decir nada.

-Cuando…

Se detuvo un momento como pensando lo que iba a decir

-el año pasado mi padre me dijo que uno de los directores de Hogwarts había sido un Slytherin y que había sido el hombre más valiente que había conocido.

Dijo mirando al suelo, aparentemente trataba de recordar cada palabra exactamente como se lo había dicho su padre, le sonreí y le di las gracias y fue cuando me dedico una sonrisa especial, llena de vida, de esas sonrisas que hacen que cualquier preocupación se borre de tu mente.

-Tal vez habría que pedir que te cambiaran de casa MudBlood, haces mejor migas con los idiotas de Gryffindor

El momento fue roto por la voz arrogante de Malfoy quien acompañado de otros Slytherin pasaba a escasos centímetros de nosotros, le miré fijamente a sus ojos grises.

-Tal vez quieras repetir eso en un duelo Malfoy

Agregó Severus también mirando retante al chico de dorados cabellos, Malfoy lucía su túnica totalmente inmaculada, con cada botón elegantemente puesto, Severus por el contrario desde su cabello alborotado, los botones medio abiertos y su postura algo desgarbada, era su opuesto perfecto, uno toda elegancia pero con arrogante personalidad y el otro un caos completo pero con una encantadora personalidad.

-Pelear contigo Potter- exclamó Malfoy- no tiene caso perder mi tiempo

Dijo con la voz más petulante que jamás le había escuchado, después me dirigió una mirada y agregó.

-Si vas a ser un Slytherin al menos deberías comportarte como tal y no juntarte con ellos

La última palabra la dijo con un tono tan despectivo que casi me provoca nauseas, pero tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció al dejar el vagón.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó Rose asomando la cabeza desde el camerino, ya había terminado de arreglarse, Severus y yo solo suspiramos y dijimos al unísono.

-El Alacrán Malfoy

Nos miramos fijamente y los tres explotamos en risas, habíamos encontrado el nombre perfecto para el ponzoñoso de Malfoy, y James se encargaría de en cuanto el tren llegara a Hogwarts todos ya conocieran el nuevo apodo. El resto del camino y las ceremonias transcurrieron sin problemas, más chicos arrogantes para Slytherin, y un banquete en el cual yo estaba sentado en el lugar más apartado de la mesa y como compañero al Barón Sanguinario, quien la verdad no tiene buena conversación, aun que escucha muy amablemente. Al regresar a mi cuarto iba acompañado de Black quien en el camino cambio a blanco en varias ocasiones, pese a que la mayoría de los chicos aún estaban en el comedor algunos me siguieron hasta la sala común.

-¿Qué quieren?

Dije cansado de que solo me siguieran en las sombras, ahí estaban tres Slytherin, Ares, Camulos y Montu, dos de ellos de mi edad y el último un año mayor, me miraban fijamente cuando sacaron sus varitas.

-Creímos que Malfoy te convencería de no regresar, pero veo que eres un necio

Dijo Ares apuntándome con su varita, levanté mi mano y mi varita voló de mi cintura a ella, Black se colocó detrás de mí.

-Vete al cuarto

Le dije a mi animal quien como si entendiera mis palabras desapareció en el corredor que daba a mi habitación, los chicos me vieron sonrientes y empezaron a lanzar hechizos, desvié los dos primeros, pero el tercero me dio lanzándome contra la pared de la sala común, los hechizos desviados dieron en algunas cosas que volaron en pedazos, me levante rápidamente, y en un movimiento de mi varita desaparecí ante ellos.

-No puedes esconderte para siempre

Dijo Montu, caminado con dificultad entré a mi habitación, al oírse cerrar la puerta tras de mi supieron que estaba lejos de su alcance, en mi habitación la magia de los profesores me protegía, pero entonces me daba cuenta que Scorpius cumplía su amenaza, quejarme con la directora no daría resultados, después de todo ni todo el cuerpo académico de Hogwarts podría protegerme todo el tiempo. Esa noche cure mis heridas con unas pócimas que prepare en mi habitación y coloqué algunos hechizos de defensa sobre Black, por si no me daba tiempo de protegernos, él lo haría por mí, a la mañana siguiente use el hechizo de invisibilidad para llegar a mi clase y en la noche hice lo mismo para llegar a mi habitación, tuve varios enfrentamientos exitosos durante el día, un par de bombas explosivas de las cual Black me protegió y tres contra hechizos, al parecer Slytherin estaba decidido a que dejara Hogwarts a como diera lugar.

-Debes decir algo

Fue lo que comentó Rose en el almuerzo, cuando le conté de mis recientes dificultades, me negué, eso solo aumentaría su rencor y haría las cosas peores, decidí que si debía hacer algo era defenderme con toda mi fuerza. De nueva cuenta tenía bastante tiempo para leer en la biblioteca, donde bajo el ojo vigilante de Madame Pince nada podía pasa, deje a un lado mi fallido intento por aprender a aparecer y me dedique a aprender sobre técnicas de duelo.

-Vamos Severus, necesito practicar con alguien

El chico de Gryffindor me miraba con cierto temor, era cierto que yo era mejor que él con la varita, pero aun así necesitaba un contrincante que se defendiera, ya que el maniquí que había hecho en mi habitación… y de hecho toda mi habitación era ahora un caos, de hecho que bueno que había puesto hechizos protectores para Black y quien lo cargara, ya que esto ayudó a que mi cama y ella no terminaran destruidas como casi todas las cosas de mi alcoba.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero debes prometer que no moriré por ayudarte

Severus, había aceptado pero su cara demostraba que no estaba contento con la idea, le sonreí, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pudiéramos practicar sin ser molestados, ya que a mi habitación nadie podía entrar salvo yo y Black, para mi fortuna Severus conocía el lugar perfecto, La sala de los Menesteres. El lugar era maravilloso, contaba con un enorme espacio, varios maniquís resistentes a los hechizos y un área de duelo simplemente genial.

-Increíble es perfecta, ¿cómo sabías de este lugar?

Severus me explicó que la sala se transforma en aquello que el usuario necesita, y dada mi necesidad de un lugar de duelo, la sala solo respondió a mi solicitud, y que su padre la había utilizado en varias ocasiones durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Muy bien a practicar

Le dije sonriente, aunque a él no parecía entusiasmarle la idea, el primer duelo fue demasiado injusto, yo tenía mucha experiencia en defensa y ataque gracias a mis altercados en Slytherin, que debo admitir habían ayudado a que mis habilidades como mago fueran superiores a las de muchos chicos de mi curso o incluso de cursos mayores.

-Es inútil, eres muy bueno

Dijo Severus cansado y derrotado, yo saqué algunos bocadillos que había llevado para cuando termináramos el entrenamiento y le ofrecí un poco de agua, ambos comimos y empezamos a trabajar en lo básico de defensa, al final de cuentas termine yo dándole clases a él.

-Tal vez James pueda ayudarte

Sugirió un día, después del entrenamiento, James era de grado superior, y por lo que había escuchado bueno con la varita, así que no estaba de más probar, sin darnos cuenta habíamos armado un club de duelo, poco a poco varios chicos se fueron enterando de nuestros entrenamientos, varios otras casas, gracias a Dios nadie hablaba con los Slytherin pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran.

-Bien hecho, pero te falta practica

James me derrotó, yo estaba feliz, en verdad era bueno el chico, Severus me contó que en casa practicaban con su padre quien era un poderoso Auror. El club de duelo se había vuelto un espacio para que todos practicáramos nuestros hechizos, haciendo que las calificaciones subieran considerablemente en aquellos que estábamos entrenando. Además de generar un ambiente de camaradería sorprendente entre los integrantes Hogwarts.

_Alex:_

_Tu madre y yo tenemos una gran noticia, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, por desgracia es un embarazo riesgoso por lo que tu madre pasará los próximos meses en casa de tu tía Anna, y yo tengo mucho trabajo, sé que no te importará quedarte en Hogwarts para las fiestas, he escuchado que hacen un excelente pastel de navidad._

_Con cariño_

_Tu Papá_

Al principio la carta me molestó, supongo que en parte me dieron celos de mi nuevo hermano o hermana, pero después caí en cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para enfrentarme a Malfoy como lo había pensado durante todo lo que llevábamos del año. Scorpius pasaba las fiestas navideñas en Hogwarts debido al trabajo de su padre, y todos los chicos de Slytherin se iban, por lo que la casa Slytherin sería prácticamente solo para él y para mí, el momento perfecto para tener un duelo sin que nadie interviniera.

-¿Qué haces aquí MudBlood?

Dijo Scorpius al encontrarme en la sala común de Slytherin tranquilamente leyendo, no contesté como cada vez que me llamaba por aquel sobrenombre, al contrario, seguí leyendo, cuando note que una pequeña esfera de cristal que Scorpius traía en su mano, al igual que varios otros de Slytherin durante lo largo del año, la esfera se tornaba roja.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba

Dijo y acto seguido tomó su varita lanzándome un hechizo, no es que estuviera deseándolo, pero estaba preparado para responderle, desvié el hechizo contra la chimenea que ardió con más ímpetu.

-Vaya estabas preparado

Scorpius fijo su mirada en la mía, ambos esperábamos el siguiente ataque, y no sé porque recordé lo que Severus me había dicho en el tren, siempre estaba esperando el ataque, nunca atacaba.

-Petrificus Totalus

Grite moviendo mi varita y en un segundo Scorpius estaba totalmente petrificado, camine hacia él, y lo empujé dejando que callera rígido como tabla contra el suelo, noté algo de dolor en sus ojos, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy, estoy harto de ti y de tus amiguitos, te propongo algo, un duelo el día de navidad, si tú ganas me voy de Hogwarts, si yo gano tú y todos los Slytherin me dejarán en paz.

Dije con bastante seguridad, después tome mis cosas y mientras iba a mi habitación rompí el hechizo que mantenía Scorpius inmovilizado, en la noche dejó una nota donde aceptaba mi desafío, toda la semana me la pasé entrenando solo en la sala de menesteres, Severus, James y Rose habían ido a casa para navidad, y los entrenamientos regulares habían sido suspendidos por las vacaciones. Durante el banquete de navidad, los pocos alumnos pasamos una agradable velada, yo convivía con varios chicos que conocí por el club de duelo, pero Scorpius estaba solo al otro lado de la mesa de Slytherin, por un segundo me sentí mal por él. A la mañana siguiente estaba listo, varita en mano, ni siquiera había abierto mis regalos de navidad, mi padre seguramente me mandaba otro libro de encantamientos o historia de la magia, mi madre una bufanda o abrigo para el frio, Rose me había enviado otro libro de Aparición, convencida de que eso era más seguro de practicar que el duelo mágico, y había una pequeña caja que me había enviado Severus, a esta última si le dedique algo de tiempo antes de salir, era un pequeño frasco con lágrimas de fénix y una nota.

_Ten cuidado_

Sonreí cuando la leí y guarde el frasco en mi túnica, esperaba no tener que usarlo, camine hasta la sala de menesteres donde Scorpius ya me esperaba, su semblante era completamente serio, abrí la sala y estaba listo para el duelo, nos colocamos cada quien de un lado del área de duelos, mostramos nuestras varitas y nos preparamos. Hechizos volaron de un lado a otro, mi especialidad era el Devaium; desvío de hechizos, cosa que Scorpius parecía saber bien, por lo que la mayoría de sus hechizos eran para hacer que volaran cosas o hicieran de distractores, de manera que tenía que prestar el doble de atención a él, vaya que había mejorado sus encantamientos era más versátil con la varita e incluso me hizo retroceder unos pasos, hasta que lace un fuerte hechizo.

-Desmaius

Malfoy no pudo desviarlo y cayó al suelo inconsciente, me acerqué a él, le quite su varita y le lance un poco de agua que aparecí con mi varita, se despertó agitado, nos miramos, ninguno dijo nada, salí de la sala y fui a la sala común de Slytherin, me senté frente al fuego y me puse a leer tranquilamente, al poco rato llegó él, me miro con sus ojos grises, aún tenía sus cabellos rubios humedecidos, me dio la impresión de que quería decirme algo, pero en lugar de eso dio media vuelta y entró en el dormitorio de los chicos, a partir de ese día nadie me volvió a molestar en Slytherin, seguían llamándome MudBlood y no me dirigían la palabra, pero habían cesado los ataques en los corredores, Scorpius Malfoy cumplió con el trato.

-Hola

Rose me recibió con una sonrisa tras las vacaciones de invierno, venía acompañada de sus varios primos, entre ellos Severus quien me sonrió a lo lejos, estuvimos platicando en el gran comedor durante horas mientras me contaba sus vacaciones y yo le contaba mis aventuras y del duelo con Scorpius, cosa que no le emocionó mucho, ya que consideraba era ponerme a su nivel, cuando James nos sorprendió con una serpiente con la intención de asustarnos, pero terminó con la molestia de Rose quien le lanzó algunos hechizos al Potter mientras yo me puse a hablar con el animal, Rose volteó a verme sorprendida.

-Hablas Parcel

La mire confundido, no sabía que estaba haciendo, mucho menos que hablara otro idioma, ella sonrió, me dijo que no era un don muy común, que de hecho solo los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin y su tío lo habían hecho, empezamos a formular hipótesis de que tal vez era descendiente de Salazar de algún hijo Squid que tuvo o algo así, pero por más que buscamos en la biblioteca o preguntándole al profesor Binns, no había rastro de un descendiente de Slytherin que no fuera Tom Riddle quien como es de esperarse estaba bien estudiado, así que quedamos en la idea de que o mi antecesor había sido borrado totalmente de la historia o simplemente era una enorme coincidencia que yo hablara Parcel.

-Alexander Zeth, quiero hablar con usted

La voz de la profesora Badb era aterradora, sobre todo cuando te hablaba usando tú nombre completo, trague algo de saliva, antes de ponerme de pie y seguirla a su oficina, todos se quedaron mirándome fijamente, algunos con sonrisas en sus labios, en especial Scorpius, imagine que tal vez la profesora de defensa de las artes oscuras se había enterado de nuestro duelo navideño y ahora me reprocharía por un acto tan violento o algo así, así que cuando entré a su estudio esperaba lo peor.

-Tome asiento Joven Alexander

Dijo con su característico tono serio, mientras uno de los sillones de piel negra se movía solo, tome asiento y el mueble regreso a su posición, ella se sentó del otro lado del escritorio de ébano negro con detalles algo lúgubres como calaveras, dragones y cuervos, de este último había uno enorme en una esquina acicalando sus alas, la maestra me miró fijamente con sus ojos violetas.

-No te preocupes por Black es un buen chico

Dijo refiriéndose al ave, no pude evitar notar que su ave y mi gato tenían el mismo nombre, al parecer ambos carecíamos de imaginación en eso de nombrar a las mascotas.

-Alexander Zeth, sacó un Supera las Expectativas, el semestre pasado

Comentó tomando unos pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

-pero bien pudo haber alcanzado un Extraordinario, desgraciadamente flojeo mucho el último semestre joven

Agregó la profesora y yo solo asentí en silencio, ella empezó a hablar de mis demás calificaciones, al parecer tenía mi registro completo del año anterior.

-Dígame joven ha pensado en que materias tomará el próximo curso

Cuestionó la profesora, la verdad me sorprendía que estuviéramos ahí para hablar de cuestiones como mis calificaciones o mi futuro académico, pero la profesora imponía tal respeto que no me atreví a cuestionar el porqué de la reunión.

-he pensado en Artimancia, Runas antiguas y Cuidado de las creaturas mágicas, profesora

Contesté finalmente, ella me miro con cierta decepción en sus violetas ojos, abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño objeto y mientras jugaba con ese pequeño objeto que en el centro tenía un reloj de arena, dijo

-solo tres clases, usted tiene más potencial joven

No entendí bien a lo que se refería, después de todo con eso ya tendría mis tiempos libres ocupados, sería humanamente imposible dedicarle más tiempo a otra clase.

-Bueno usted inscríbase en todas y ya veremos cómo resolvemos el problema del tiempo

Agregó con una sonrisa en sus labios, después me miró fijamente, guardo el objeto en su escritorio y tomando aire dijo.

-Usted quiere quitarme mi puesto de Profesora de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras

No entendí bien su afirmación, pero preso del temor que me inspiró su mira fija me apresuré a negar con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces no le molestará que tome el control de su club de duelo y le de forma y seriedad

Negué nuevamente en silencio, al parecer ahora el club ya no era un secreto entre alumnos, era un club bien instituido de Hogwarts, lo que trajo buenas cosas como mejores instalaciones y la profesora que nos enseñaba cosas nuevas, aunque también trajo malas, se abrió a todo el alumnado y con ello a los Slytherin quienes deseosos de volverse más poderosos casi se inscribieron todos, aunque pensándolo bien no fue tan malo, al menos teníamos la opción de darles una paliza legalmente.

-Ven sígueme

Severus apareció un día detrás de un pasadizo secreto, me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia aquel corredor oscuro, era diminuto, por lo que estábamos muy pegados, pero empezó a caminar en la oscuridad alumbrado con una tenue luz de su varita.

-a ¿Dónde vamos?

Le cuestioné a medida que nos adentrábamos más y más en la oscuridad, y el corredor se hacía más estrecho, hasta que teníamos que caminar de lado.

-al baño del segundo piso

Contestó, yo no entendí que iríamos a hacer a ese lugar, donde Mildred la llorona se la pasaba molestando a quien fuera y donde nadie iba por lo mismo.

-a ¿qué vamos…

No alcancé a terminar mi frase ya que Severus me había jalado de la mano y ambos caíamos un par de pisos, me llene de miedo, mi peor miedo hecho realidad, estar cayendo a la nada, me abrace fuertemente del cuerpo de Severus y cerré mis ojos.

-Aresto Momentum

Gritó Severus deteniéndonos en seco, antes de impactar contra el suelo, respire profundo y al volver a tierra firme, le di un golpe en el hombro a Severus.

-Estás loco, no sabes que odio las alturas

El solo sobó su brazo y esbozó un suave lo siento, movió su varita contra la pared y esta se movió dejando paso al baño del segundo piso.

-¿por qué venimos aquí?

Cuestioné una vez más, mientras Severus caminaba revisando los grifos en busca de algo.

-vamos a la cámara de los secretos, tú hablas Parcel, la puedes abrir

No le entendí bien, mientras buscábamos el escudo de Salazar Slytherin me contó que su padre fue de las últimas personas en abrirla y que les contaba historias de cómo llegar, pero nada claro, también les dijo que se necesitaba hablar Parcel, y ninguno de ellos sabía esa lengua, tardamos unas horas en dar con la entrada y gracias a mi habilidad pudimos abrirla, pero en cuanto a lo de saltar al vacío me negué rotundamente, no había poder humano o mágico que me obligara a bajar, así que ahí terminó nuestra aventura, pero a partir de ahí y con los Slytherin calmados el resto del año fue vivir aventuras con Severus, Rose y sus primos, fue mi mejor año en Hogwarts y un año que nunca olvidare.

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí llega el segundo año de Alexander en Hogwarts, si se preguntan cómo le fue de calificaciones pues sacó <strong>4 Extraordinarios<strong>, en Defensa, Encantamientos, Pociones y Transformaciones, y en las demás solo alcanzó **Supera las expectativas**, recordemos que **tiene mucho tiempo para estudiar y leer**.

Espero les haya gustado y nos estaremos leyendo después, de nueva cuenta gracias por sus comentarios, que me ayudan a mejorar.

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	4. Tercer año

Hola a todos, nuevamente **gracias por sus comentarios**, aquí está una entrega más de esta historia, es **el tercer año de Alexander en Hogwarts** y creo que **es uno de los años en que más cosas pasan dentro del colegio**, me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y espero que ustedes lo disfruten también.

Este capítulo** va dedicado a Alfy Malfoy** quien ha estado buscando la pareja del fic desde el primer capítulo, a **Ciel Rosier y a Maki Tasui** **pos sus comentarios que me animan a continuar y a seguir escribiendo y mejorando** =)

**Disfruten la historia**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer Año<strong>

Creí que las vacaciones de verano serían _"normales"_, literalmente normales, debido al embarazo de mi madre me fui con mis primos a Gales, claro que ahí no podía hablar de magia o de Hogwarts, por suerte para mi ansioso deseos de seguir aprendiendo artes mágicas descubrí a una extraña señora en aquel pueblo del que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre por lo largo y enredado, la dama tenía ya algunos años encima, tal vez unos 100 pero sabemos que entre magos eso tiende a ser engañoso, si, era una hechicera una muy sabia además.

-Pequeño puedes ayudarme con unas cosas

Mi tía conocía a la mujer, por lo que cuando esta me pidió ayuda en el parque no hubo problema en que fuera a su casa, al llegar parecía todo normal, me pidió que dejará las cosas sobre la mesa y me ofreció una taza de té, yo estaba por negarme cuando ella preguntó

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts?

No daba crédito a su pregunta, como había sabido que yo era un mago, entonces ella era una bruja.

-Tranquilo pequeño, aprendía la habilidad de la Legeremancia en mis años en Hogwarts, y siempre he sido algo intrusiva

Dijo para después reír suavemente, me quede emocionado con ella platicándoles de Hogwarts, de todo lo que había hecho y de todo lo que había vivido, me reprochó sobre muchas cosas, pero siempre terminaba diciendo

-en fin, uno siempre hace locuras en Hogwarts, es su magia.

Me dijo que su nombre era Galatea, me contó historias de sus años de estudiante y de sus años de profesora en Hogwarts, me dijo que ella había estado cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta la primera vez, y de las terribles cosas que sucedieron en aquel tiempo, pase el verano visitándola un par de horas en la tarde, donde ella me enseñaba algunas posturas, pócimas, hechizos e inclusive algunas maldiciones, claro que sin usar magia, me comentó que no quería al Ministerio encima de ella, y que ya las practicaría adecuadamente en Hogwarts, fue un gran verano. A finales de Agosto regresé a casa para pasar mis últimos días con mi familia antes de partir de nueva cuenta Hogwarts, estaba desesperado, quería regresar, me moría por regresar, pero entonces el 1 de Septiembre a las 9 de la mañana a mi hermosa hermana Hilary, se le ocurrió que era un buen día para nacer, mis padres corrían apresurados de un lado para el otro, mi madre había roto en aguas y en cualquier momento empezaría con labor de parto, en ese momento quise poder volar para llevar a mi madre rápido al hospital, pero esa idea solo duró poco en mi cabeza.

-Toma el equipaje y vamos al auto

Gritó mi padre, se decía fácil, tomar todas mis cosas, las de mi madre, y las de mi hermana y subirlas al carro ya en la práctica resultaba difícil, de nuevo desee poder usar magia para apresurar las cosas, estábamos en el carro con todo listo en unos 5 minutos, mis brazos me dolían de haber cargado tantas cosas, la magia nos hace flojos, con razón muchos magos están terriblemente obesos.

-Dejamos a tu madre vemos que esté bien y te llevó a tomar el tren

Dijo mi padre en un vago intento por recuperar la calma, demasiado vago ya que al hablar tan rápido nadie le entendió lo decía, yo saque un pequeño frasco y se lo di a oler a mi madre, usar pociones no debe ser considerado hacer magia, sobre todo si la hice en Hogwarts y me la traje entre mis cosas sin querer, además era para una buena causa, mi madre se relajó con el aroma del cabello de unicornio y algunas otras hiervas aromáticas, era una pócima para relajarme en la temporada de pascua donde acostumbraban dejarnos montonales de trabajos.

-gracias hijo, tiene sus ventajas que sepas de herbolaria

Esa era mi madre, ante cualquier cosa mágica que hiciera o dijera ella le buscaba su comparativo en el mundo Muggle, llegamos al hospital y mi madre entró al área de maternidad, me pregunté cómo serían los nacimientos de los magos, seguramente la magia ayudaba mucho en estas situaciones, yo estaba sentado en la sala de espera, mi padre daba mil vueltas en el pasillo, mire el reloj y entonces me di cuenta, no llegaría a Hogwarts si me demoraba más, el tren partía a las 11 de la mañana y eran ya las 10, tenía una hora para atravesar la ciudad y llegar a la estación, le hice saber a mi padre, me miro contrariado, por una parte su hija (mi hermana) estaba naciendo y por otro su hijo (yo) necesitaba llegar a tomar el tren.

-toma hijo, no puedo moverme de aquí

Me dijo mientras me daba un puñado de billetes, le comprendí por completo, salí del hospital y corría a tomar el primer carro, le dije al taxista que si llegábamos en la mitad del tiempo le daría el doble de lo que marcara el taxímetro, pero en lo que subí mis cosas, arrancamos, llegamos, descargue y todo, el tren se había marchado. Decepcionado volví a desear poder volar para llegar a Hogwarts, empecé a pensar en la estación de Hogsmade, la visualice con todos sus detalles, me imaginé llegando ahí y en un impulso di un paso hacia enfrente y en segundos estaba ahí, me había aparecido, sonreí como nunca en mi vida, entonces recordé lo importante, mire mis manos seguían teniendo diez dedos, tenía dos manos, dos piernas, dos pies, cabello, cara, orejas, me miré en el reflejo de un cristal y al parecer estaba completo.

-¿Alexander está usted bien?

La directora McGonagall estaba ahí a menos de un metro de distancia mirándome fijamente, asentí la cabeza, ella se acercó y me revisó con su varita.

-Por merlín joven, no sabe que lo que acaba de hacer es sumamente peligroso, además de ilegal

La última palabra fue la que me sacó por completo de mi entendimiento

-es ilegal aparecerse

Comenté con incredulidad, la profesora notó la sinceridad en mis palabras, me miró fijamente y comentó.

-sólo está permitido para los mayores, por lo peligroso que es.

Entendí y empecé a preocuparme, había roto una regla, seguramente estaba en problemas, que tal si me expulsaban, rompían mi varita y me obligaban a vivir como un Muggle más, la idea era realmente aterradora, prefería morir en ese preciso instante.

-bueno seguramente el ministerio enviará a alguien para tratar el tema, ya lo resolveremos en su momento, mandaré a alguien por su equipaje y usted esperará en Hogwarts la llegada de los demás estudiantes.

Dijo la Directora, indicándome el camino a un carruaje a las cercanías, al parecer la profesora de Adivinación le había comentado que un alumno llegaría de forma sorpresiva a la estación antes de tiempo, indicándole la hora y el lugar de mi arribo. Una vez en el carruaje el silencio era tal que resultaba bastante incomodo, yo aún seguía preocupado por las consecuencias de mi acto de aparición.

-Por cierto Alexander, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por infligir la ley

Dijo la mujer con un tono tan seco y serio que no dejaba lugar a protestas o cambios de opinión, eso era la cereza del pastel, seguramente no solo me correrían de Hogwarts, si no que los Slytherin me matarían por hacerles perder 5 puntos antes de que iniciara el año.

-y claro 15 puntos más para Slytherin por su muestra de iniciativa y maestría en magia que aún no se le ha enseñado.

Eso me hiso sonreír, la Directora McGonagall reconocí mi esfuerzo y me dejaba con 10 puntos extra para mi casa, con lo cual más que uno tendría que agradecerme iniciar con hándicap el año, pero aún estaba el detalle del ministerio de magia. Al llegar al castillo la profesora me llevó a su despacho donde me indicó que en Hogwarts no se podía hacer apariciones y me explico lo peligroso de estas, después me hiso algunas preguntas sobre el tema y todas las contesté correctamente.

-Veo que ha estado estudiando

Comentó, después yo seguí contándole de porque había decidido aprender aparición y de los 30 libros que había leído del tema, este último dato pareció impresionarla, continuamos platicando por horas, ella se mostraba cada vez más receptiva y hasta jovial conmigo, le conté de las bromas de Slytherin, incluso del duelo con Scorpius, y de que había fundado el club de duelo, claro que me guarde algunas cosas como el hecho de que Severus y yo habíamos descubierto la cámara de los secretos, aunque no habíamos entrado.

-ya veo, que ha vivido mucho en estos últimos dos años

Comentó finalmente, asentí en silencio, ella miró su reloj y vio que era tarde, me indicó que me fuera a mi habitación a vestirme y que esperara en el gran comedor a que mis compañeros llegaran, al llegar a mi cuarto Black me recibió cariosamente, mis cosas ya estaban ahí, con un par de movimientos de mi varita y todo estaba acomodado, amaba la magia en verdad la amaba y ahora tal vez me expulsarían y no podría volver a hacerla en mi vida.

-Bienvenidos

Dijo la directora a los alumnos que iban llegando al comedor, cuando los de mi casa me vieron pude notar como la sonrisa se borraba de sus rostros, a lo mejor creían que había renunciado a Hogwarts, la verdad me dio gusto romper sus esperanzas, por otra parte Rose, Severus y James me recibieron con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

-Me da gusto verte

Dijo Severus mirándome fijamente y sonriendo encantadoramente, yo le regresé el gesto.

-Y qué ¿no se van a dar un beso también?

Agregó Malfoy desde la mesa de Slytherin alto para que todos oyeran y con obvia intención de molestar, Severus se puso rojo de vergüenza y rápidamente se separó de mi para ir a ocupar su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, yo por mi parte volteé a ver a Malfoy con tanto odio en mi rostro que estoy seguro note un poco de miedo en el Slytherin, aunque fuera solo una gota de temor. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, los de nuevo ingreso fueron seleccionados, entre ellos Hugo Wesley hermano de Rose y Lily Luna Potter, hermana de James y Severus, para Slytherin lo mismo de siempre, jóvenes petulantes o amargados deseosos de sobresalir o de ser tratados de manera especial.

-¿Padre?

Scorpius Malfoy se detuvo en seco al salir del gran comedor, ahí estaba un hombre alto de cabellos dorados y con los mismos finos rasgos que Scorpius, era Draco Malfoy, padre del primero, le por segunda vez miedo en los ojos de Scorpius, era un temor mayúsculo, se acercó lentamente al hombre y lo saludó formal e incluso fría mente, de nueva cuenta sentí pena por Scorpius, hablaba con su padre como quien habla con el Profesor más serio de la escuela, me quedé viéndolos por alguna extraña razón, en un momento Scorpius me señalo, imagine que el señor Malfoy quería saber quién era el MudBlood que estaba contaminando Slytherin.

-Hasta luego padre

Se despidió el chico, casi haciendo una reverencia a su padre, quedábamos pocos fuera de las áreas comunes, camine detrás de Malfoy hasta que este se detuvo y me volteo a ver, me indicó en silencio que caminara a su lado, supongo que la curiosidad me hiso acércame, como me hiso quedarme a ver de que hablaban, caminamos unos metros entre los pasadizos de las mazmorras antes de que él empezara a hablar.

-Mi padre quería saber quién era Alexander Zeth, al parecer te has metido en un lio grande

Comentó, no entendí bien, que tenía que ver el padre de Scorpius en mi problema.

-Mi padre trabaja en el departamento de transportes mágicos y es director del centro examinador de aparición

Comentó explicando mi duda no hecha, el padre de Scorpius era el encargado de amonestarme por mi falta, ahora seguramente sería expulsado.

-Su primera idea fue expulsarte y quitarte tu varita

Comentó Scorpius, bastante serio, supuse que una idea como esa le parecería agradable a él y a todo Slytherin

-Pero la Directora le convenció de que no lo hiciera

Suspire aliviado, Scorpius agregó

-Pero aparte le pidió algo que es simplemente imposible

De nuevo la duda me invadió que había solicitado la directora McGonagall al padre de Scorpius.

-Un permiso para que pudieras aparecerte y desaparecerte libremente en el castillo y sus terrenos, ella levantaría un hechizo especial para ti y así podrías moverte libremente en Hogwarts…

Asombroso, si conseguía eso ya no importaría si podía volar o no, llegaría inmediatamente a donde quisiera en cuestión de segundos, al menos en Hogwarts.

-es una locura

Dijo sonriendo ligeramente, se detuvo y me miró fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos grises no tenían el dejo de altanería de siempre, de hecho se veían cálidos, tiernos.

-le pedí a mi padre que te lo concediera

Agregó y ahora si me había dejado con la boca abierta, el continuó caminando y yo me quedé ahí quieto sin poder hacer nada, hasta que estando a punto de llegar a la puerta de Slytherin le esboce un suave gracias, él tomó mi mano y miró el anillo que me había regalado, en todo ese tiempo jamás me lo había quitado, me sonrió y entró en la sala común, yo me dirigí directamente a mi habitación y él se quedó un poco más de tiempo a convivir con los chicos nuevos.

-¿qué se propone?

Cuestionó Rose quien no podía creer que Scorpius tuviera un gesto de amabilidad sin una doble intención, la verdad a mí no me importaba estaba bastante emocionado por la posibilidad de poder aparecerme que no me importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera parte de algún perverso plan de Scorpius. Tuve que dejar a Rose con la duda, tenía que sacar unos libros de la biblioteca para las siguientes clases, este año en Hogwarts iba a ser insoportable, tenía mi agenda llena para poder acudir a todas las clases optativas, lo cual para mi entendimiento seguía siendo algo imposible, además tenía el club de duelo y las interminables tareas, tan solo el profesor de pociones nos había dejado varias ensayos y los demás parecían estar pensando lo mismo, tenía que hacer tareas en la hora del almuerzo, de la comida, en el desayuno y en la cena, comía poco, dormía menos y a penas y cumplía con lo básico, y para colmo los profesores lo notaban y me decían que yo podía dar más a su materia, todo por hacerle caso a la Profesora Badb. Para la segunda semana en Hogwarts estaba más que muerto, me la pase dormido todo el sábado y si no fuera por una nota de Severus quien quería verme hubiera hecho lo mismo el domingo.

-¿Qué te paso?

Cuestionó Severus en cuanto me vio en el baño del segundo piso, incluso Mildred la Llorona, comentó que ella se veía con más vida que yo, y era cierto, estaba casi muerto, a este paso terminaría siendo un fantasma más de Hogwarts, Severus me contó un plan para bajar a la cámara de los secretos, cosa que negué por completo, aunque fuera en una alfombra voladora no iba a bajar por esos cientos de metros a un vacío infinito por que no se lograba ver nada al fondo.

-vamos, he practicado bien el hechizo, nos lanzamos y será como si flotáramos.

Agregó Severus con su tierno rostro mirándome, como si con ello fuera a convencerme.

-No Severus, no es el hecho de la caída, es la distancia, si no puedo acercarme a asomarme, mucho menos lanzarme aun que vaya a bajar volando o algo así.

Y mientras aclaraba mi punto no pude evitar bostezar con tanta fuerza que se prestó a algunas bromas por parte de Potter.

-tienes que dormir más o terminaras comiéndote a alguien, renuncia a una materia

Le mire como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo imposible

-Y tú le explicas a la Profesora Badb que no le hice caso

La mujer era intimidante para todos los alumnos, muchos inclusos creían que en realidad era una bruja tenebrosa que había vuelto para torturar legalmente a los jóvenes de Hogwarts, yo solo creía que era demasiado estricta, hacía que McGonagall fue una persona liberal y tierna. Así que cuando la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras te llamaba a su despacho, todos temblábamos de miedo.

-Alexander

Dijo el martes en la mañana desde el otro lado de su escritorio, yo trague saliva, su cuervo Black me miraba desde el rincón de su oscuro y algo siniestro despacho, la maestra miraba por el enorme ventanal escarlata.

-Veo que has tomado todas las optativas

Asentí en silencio, estar frente a esa maestra hacía que a cualquiera se le fuera el habla, volteó a verme y agregó.

-pero solo haces lo mínimo indispensable, tienes potencial para sacar Extraordinarios en todas la materias

Eso último casi lo grito, haciendo que me hundiera más en el sillón de piel negra, respiró profundo como calmando su ira, tomo asiento y abrió su cajón para sacar el objeto con el que la otra vez había estado jugando.

-Sabes ¿qué es esto?

Me cuestionó, extendiendo el objeto a mi mano, era un pequeño reloj de arena con dos círculos dorados a su alrededor, de tal forma que quedaba suspendido en medio de estos.

-No profesora

Contesté tímidamente, eso pareció agradarle, lo tomó de vuelta y viéndolo como quien aprecia una joya dijo

-es un gira tiempo

Me explicó cómo funcionaba y que podía hacer con él, me dijo que sería nuestro secreto y me lo entregó, a partir de esa semana todo fue más fácil, podía tomar las clases, hacerme tiempo para dormir, hacer trabajos, tareas y encima convivir con mis amigos, prácticamente vivía el mismo día un par de veces incluso hasta más. La profesora Badb me sonrió cuando me entregaba mis trabajos y dijo.

-Veo que ahora si le estás dedicando tiempo

Ambos reímos tranquilamente, poco a poco me convertí en una leyenda en Hogwarts por ser el único después de la madre de Rose en cubrir todas las materias con excelentes calificaciones en la historia de Hogwarts. Un día recibí una carta de la Directora McGonagall solicitándome una reunión en su oficina a la mañana siguiente.

-Alexander, te tengo excelentes noticias

Dijo la directora detrás de su enorme escritorio, mientras la mirada de los antiguos profesores de Hogwarts se cernía sobre mí, la directora me extendió una carta del ministerio de magia firmada por el padre de Scorpius, en ella se me autorizaba para utilizar la aparición en los terrenos del castillo, pero se me sentenciaba a que si la ocupaba fuera de estos sería causa automática de expulsión y del revocamiento de mis derechos como mago, quedaba claro para mí podía aparecerme en Hogwarts pero en ningún otro lugar hasta que cumpliera los 17 años.

-Gracias Directora McGonagall

Le sonreí y agradecí a la mujer quien me sonrió con la misma calidez, ahora con eso podía aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, y con el giratiempo podía tener tiempo de sobra, este año empezaba a ir maravilloso. Claro que quedaba un detalle debía agradecerle a Scorpius después de todo yo sabía que era su petición a su padre lo que me había conseguido el permiso del ministerio.

-Scorpius, ¿podemos hablar?

Me acerque al rubio una tarde mientras la mayoría estaba en clase de estudios Muggle, Scorpius no estaba inscrito a esa clase.

-¿qué no tienes clase?

Cuestionó, le comenté que no importaba que ya me justificaría con el profesor, me indicó que me sentará frente a él, el sillón de piel negra en el que estaba hacía que su piel se viera aún más blanca de lo normal, sus ojos grises daban la impresión de que el chico era más bien un fantasma que una persona, lo envolvían en un aura de misterio, pero no estaba ahí para contemplar a Scorpius.

-Quería agradecerte

Dije en un tono casi inaudible, y de nueva cuenta vi la rara sonrisa de Scorpius, se inclinó hacia en frente y me miró fijamente.

-y ¿por qué me agradeces?

Cuestionó haciendo más incómoda la situación, desvié la mirada, no me lo ponía fácil, él era el responsable de que todos me llamaran MudBlood, y también el responsable de que durante el segundo año casi me mataran, hasta tuve que retarlo para que me dejaran en paz. Me puse de pie y me iba a ir a mi habitación cuando sentí su mano sosteniendo fuertemente la mía, teníamos trece años ambos, y aun que Scorpius era más grande que yo, era más delgado y por lo tanto lo creía más débil, pero la fuerza con que me sostenía demostraba que no era así.

-de nada

Dijo mirándome a los ojos, no sé aun porque me sonroje, solo agache la mirada y el levantó mi rostro mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa sincera y calidad, después me soltó y me fui rápido a mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama ante la confusa mirada de Black y suspiré profundamente, que era esa bola de sentimientos entre desesperación, ansiedad y alegría que sentía.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Fuegos artificiales, confeti y serpentinas salieron de las varitas de James, Rose, Hugo, Lily y Severus cuando llegué a aquel rincón alejado en los terrenos de Hogwarts, me recibieron con abrazos y regalos, festejaban mi cumpleaños número 14 ese 30 de Octubre, se me hacía tan raro festejar una fecha, mi familia no tenía esa costumbre, solo un regalo, un abrazo y todo seguía como cualquier otro día, en parte por el trabajo de papá o por que no éramos mucho de fiestas. Pero qué alegría que tus amigos te celebren.

-Toma Alex, de parte de Hugo y de mí

Dijo Rose dándome una caja arreglada con un hermosos moño, al abrirla dentro había un suéter de los colores de Slytherin, me gustó el detalle, James me dio una caja que resultó solo tener gusanos multicolores vivos, al parecer algún tipo de dulce encantado, metió su mano tomó unos y los comió, causando cierta repulsión a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué? Son deliciosos

Agradecí el gesto y los dejé sobre la mesa por si alguien quería, obvio solo James comía de ellos, Lily y Severus me dieron en conjunto una pequeña caja.

-Al lo escogió

Comentó Lily causando el sonrojo del chico, era realmente hermoso, un anillo de oro con el sello de Gryffindor grabado en él.

-Ahora eres un Gryffindor honorario

Dijo Albus sonriéndome, de nueva cuenta al ver esa sonrisa cualquier preocupación se desvaneció por completo, lo coloque en mi mano derecha, ya que en la izquierda aun traía el que me había dado Scorpius en mi primera navidad en Hogwarts, así tenía dos símbolos en mis manos, uno el anillo plateado que me recordaba que soy un Slytherin, y el otro un anillo dorado, que me decía que mis verdaderos amigos eran de Gryffindor.

_Tengo algo que enseñarte, te veo en la torre de astronomía_

Una noche mientras dormía me llegó una nota de Severus, era raro porque pasaba del toque de queda, para mí no sería problema aparecer en la torre, ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones para tomar clases con el profesor Firenze, pero me preguntaba cómo iba a lograr Severus llegar hasta allí. Me vestí y aparecí casi al instante, estaba totalmente sola la torre y no se escuchaba ni una sola alma y el lugar estaba lleno de sombras y solamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna menguante.

-Severus

Dije casi como un susurro esperando una respuesta, de repente frente a mi apareció la cabeza flotante del chico, me asuste y retrocedí unos pasos, él se apresuró a quitarse una manta de invisibilidad con la que cubría su cuerpo.

-lo siento no quise asustarte

Me dijo, me enseño la manta que mientras no la traía puesta era visible y cuando se la ponía se volvía invisible, me contó que era una reliquia familiar y que según James era una de las reliquias de la muerte de los cuentos de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, yo recordaba el cuento porque leí el libro en primer año en uno de mis muchos ratos libres.

-por la poca luz no sabía que eras tú, hasta que me llamaste Severus, nadie más lo hace, todos me dicen Albus o Al

Ese comentario me hizo sentir especial en verdad, me enseño otros objetos que James había tomado a su padre, una Snitch dorada y un mapa de Hogwarts

-Este mapa es asombroso, te muestra todos los lugares y a todas las personas- dijo Severus – lo utilice para llegar aquí sin ser visto.

Pero en eso estábamos cuando note algo en el mapa, Drake, Ares, Camulos y Montu, estaban marcados fuera de la puerta de la torre, sería imposible que Severus saliera sin que lo atraparan, ya que prácticamente rodeaban todo el lugar.

-Demonios, ¿no puedes aparecernos fuera de aquí?

Cuestionó Severus, negué en silencio, uno McGonagall me lo había prohibido, y dos me daba miedo, nunca había transportado nada que no pudiera mover con mis manos, mucho menos un ser vivo, ni siquiera a Black.

-Tendremos que enfrentarlos

Dije fríamente y empuñe mi varita, Severus trago un poco de saliva y también tomó la suya, cuando escuchamos sus pasos subiendo las escaleras.

-Sé que están aquí tortolitos, escuche cuando te transportabas y un hechizo localizador nos dijo dónde estabas MudBlood

Los malditos me habían seguido a mí, y con los privilegios de Drake como Prefecto podía hacer que nos reprendieran, aunque casi podía adivinar que sus intenciones eran más perversas

-Salgan solo los llevaremos con el profesor Sulghom para que los castigue

Dijo Drake, pero no le creí ni una sola palabra, Severus me tomó de la mano, confiaba en que Drake haría lo correcto, así que nos quitó su capa de invisibilidad de encima, al vernos Drake sonrió, apenas me dio tiempo de lanzar a Severus al otro lado y lanzarme lejos del hechizo que había lanzado, los otros tres subieron de prisa. Ayude a levantarse a Severus y ambos apuntamos con nuestras varitas a los chicos.

-Vaya estás con el hijo de Harry Potter

Me extraño esa afirmación por parte de Montu, creí que habían dicho de los tortolitos repitiendo la broma de Scorpius en el comedor, pero no, al parecer creían que estaba con otra persona.

-Bueno no importa, es mejor destruir un Gryffindor que matar a un traidor

De nueva cuenta no entendí su referencia, pero sabía que las intenciones de los chicos eran más que una simple broma, lanzó otro hechizo contra mí que pude desviar a duras penas, luego recibí otros 3, Severus desvió uno y yo otro pero el último golpeo a Severus, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que soltara su varita, Drake dirigió su varita hacia mi amigo y se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo mortal

-Acabemos con el Potter

Dijo fríamente y supe que tenía segundos para detenerlo.

-Expelliarmus

Grite y la varita de Drake salió volando por la ventana principal de la torre, después lance un Desmaius contra Ares quien cayó inconsciente seguido de un Petrificus Totalus contra Montu quien cayó por las escaleras, haciéndose más daño del que yo esperaba hacerle, finalmente solo le dedique una mirada a Camulos quien asustado ayudo a Drake a tomar a Ares y a Montu y salir de ahí, yo estaba agitado, corrí a ver a Severus quien ya se ponía de pie

-asombroso, los derrotaste

Asentí con la cabeza y fuera mi miedo y las normas de McGonagall nos aparecí hasta la entrada de Gryffindor, Severus fue recibido por sus compañeros quien lo ayudaron, yo tenía que volver a Slytherin donde sabía me estarían esperando con prácticamente un ejército y así fue. Al entrar en la sala común de Slytherin estaba casi toda la casa despierta, Drake me apunto diciendo

-El MudBlood conspira con Gryffindor para desprestigiar a todos los Slytherin

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, le mire fijamente

-Sostenme eso en un duelo

Agregué en tono retante, pero Slytherin ya me había juzgado y emitido sentencia, en cuestión de segundos más de diez varitas me apuntaban, ni con todas mis fuerzas podría rechazar sus ataque, estaba perdido, los hechizos volaron como esferas plateadas contra mí, y en ese segundo Black saltó en medio de ellos y yo, recibiendo todos los impactos, sus hechizos de protección fueron destruidos por la cantidad de ataques, y mi gato con su pelaje blanco (por la presencia de Slytherin) calló manchado en sangre y mortalmente herido, sentí mis venas arder por la ira que me invadió, algunos comentan que en ese instante mis ojos se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, empuñe mi varita y mande a más de la mitad a bolar por el salón, algunos hechizos me daban pero solo me causaban leves molestias mientras ellos eran casi reducidos a cenizas, pero aun así eran demasiados, hasta que en la puerta apareció la directora y varios profesores quienes aturdieron a todos, Scorpius les había llamado, y si no fuera por él no sé qué hubiera pasado. Me desmaye por las heridas y el cansancio, creo que nunca había utilizado tanta magia en mi vida, toda Slytherin fue amonestada por el acto y se reforzaron los hechizos protectores en mi persona, por la leyes de Hogwarts no se me podía cambiar de casa, pero se extendieron mis permisos para la aparición y McGonagall una vez bien recuperado empezó a darme clases para perfeccionarla, permitiéndome transportar a otros seres vivos o personas. Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue a Black con su cabello blanco frente a mí, Scorpius lo sostenía, el gato se acurrucó a mi lado, después me visitaron varias personas de Gryffindor, entre ellas Severus quien se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes, era cuestión de tiempo

Agregué tratando de aminorar su pena, estuve varios días en la enfermería, al igual que varios Slytherin a los que había dañado fuertemente, no daba crédito de que me había defendido por algunos minutos de toda la casa Slytherin, o al menos de la mayoría, la sala común tardo algunos días en ser reparada y la enfermera Madame Promfrey me comentó

-Scorpius curó a tu gato, lo hiso con mucho cuidado, me dijo que quería ayudar pero le daba miedo ayudarte directamente a ti, además vino todos los días entre clases mientras estuviste inconsciente, te trajo todas tus tareas, aunque está seguro que más de una vez juraría que te vio en clase

Reí ante ese comentario, tenía pensado usar el giratiempo para recuperar mis clases perdidas, cosa que obviamente hice, Scorpius había demostrado en este año ser una persona de confiar. No le comenté nada a mis padres del ataque y nadie lo hiso, no tenía caso preocuparlos, al contrario les pedí permiso para quedarme en Hogwarts para las vacaciones de invierno, sabía que Scorpius se quedaría como cada año, ya que sus padres trabajaban casi todo el tiempo, el primer día de vacaciones salí a la sala común de Slytherin, desde el incidente no había pisado aquel lugar.

-Hola

Dijo Scorpius desde el sillón junto al fuego, estábamos totalmente solos, y el lugar había sido reconstruido por completo, Black corrió hacia el chico cambiando de color en el camino, y acurrucándose a su lado.

-Gracias por curarlo

Le dije en un tono suave, Scorpius esbozó un "_de nada_" casi tan inaudible como mi gracias, me senté frente a él y empezamos a platicar de lo que había sucedido, el descubrió a Drake y los demás saliendo del dormitorio y escucho que iban a buscarme, por lo que los siguió y casi interviene en la pelea de la torre, pero notó que tenía todo controlado, pero sabía que en cuanto regresara sería una batalla campal, incluso muchos habían tratado de entrar, sin éxito, a mi habitación y que entonces decidió ir por los profesores.

-Gracias por salvarme

Le dije dedicando una sonrisa y tomando su mano con mi mano izquierda, él me dedico una sonrisa y ahora si estoy seguro de eso porque me sonrió por varios minutos, mientras veía que aun portaba el anillo que me había regalado, pasamos las vacaciones juntos como grandes amigos, jugamos en la nieve, hicimos hombres de nieve y luego les dimos vida, lástima que no duraron mucho, bajamos al pueblo a pasar un rato, exploramos la casa de los gritos y encontramos un pasaje medio destruido que conducía a Hogwarts, aunque yo no necesitaba pasajes ya que podía transportarnos a donde quisiéramos, siempre y cuando conociera ese lugar.

-¿Participarás en el torneo de duelo?

A inicios de las clases después de las vacaciones de invierno la Profesora Badb publicó un anuncio donde se organizaba un torneo de duelo dentro de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos podían participar y el ganador se llevaría una túnica de duelo de gran calidad, que consistía en una capa encantada para repeler hechizos, guantes de defensa hechos de piel de dragón y unas botas capaz de hacer invisible a su portador, además de ganar una cuantiosa cantidad de oro y de puntos para su casa, todos querían participar, aunque no todos se atrevían, sobre todo porque los de grados mayores participarían, de hecho de nuestro curso solo nos inscribimos Scorpius, Severus, los gemelos Scamander de ahí en fuera la mayoría eran de último año.

-Están locos

Nos reclamó Rose a Severus y a mí, después de que nos inscribiéramos al torneo, ambos sonreímos ante su natural preocupación

-No pasa nada Rose, si Alex casi derrota a todo Slytherin antes de navidad, podemos ganar este torneo

Dijo Severus, haciéndome sentir orgulloso de una de las etapas más oscuras de mi vida, Rose le miró con desagrado.

-Exacto, todavía no se recupera por completo y tú no eres tan bueno con la varita como para enfrentar a chicos de séptimo o sexto año

Rose tenía su punto, a mi aún me dolían algunos huesos y heridas pese a mis tranquilas vacaciones de invierno, y Severus tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder derrotar a alguien en un duelo.

-Ya sé, conseguiré que nos den clases privadas de duelo

Dije con una sonrisa en los labios, Rose me miro cuestionante.

-Y como lo harás, la profesora Badb no tiene tiempo por entrenar a los chicos en el club de duelo y si quieren sobresalir necesitaran más que ir al club.

Yo tenía mi As bajo la manga, claro que no podía decirle a Rose porque seguramente no lo aprobaría.

-No te preocupes tengo un plan

Agregué simplemente sin poder quitarme de encima la mirada reprochadora de Rose, Severus reía divertido al ver a la chica hacer de nuestra madre. Hasta que una voz bastante conocida me llamó a la horilla del corredor.

-Alex, ven

Scorpius me indicaba que fuera con él, Rose cambió su mirada reprochadora por una de odio contra el Slytherin, para ella siempre sería malo, sin importar cuan bueno fuera o cuantas cosas buenas hiciera. Severus no dijo, ni hiso nada, me despedí de ellos y corrí con Scorpius, caminamos uno al lado del otro unos metros y después tomados de la mano nos trasporte a las tres escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

-No entiendo cómo puedes salir con él

Me reclamó Rose al día siguiente, mientras le contaba que Scorpius me había enseñado algunos encantamientos sencillos para jugar una que otra broma, mi amistad con Malfoy no era aprobada por ella.

-Es un mago petulante y clasista

Reclamó como acostumbraba, después se dirigió a él como el alacrán Malfoy, cosa por la que la reprendí.

-pero tú le pusiste el apodo

Me contestó y colocando mis manos en mi cabeza, tuve que afirmar.

-lo sé pero ha cambiado, es agradable, me pone atención, cuidó de Black y a Black no le gusta cualquiera, y en el fondo no es tan racista, es más como una máscara para encajar en Slytherin.

Comenté mientras miraba el cielo de ese día, todo estaba tranquilo, era un buen día, ella rio suavemente y recargándose en la baranda desde donde veíamos los campos de Hogwarts dijo

-Si no fuera porque es Malfoy de quien hablas, diría que estás enamorado

Nunca se me había cruzado esa idea por la cabeza, yo enamorado, yo enamorado de un chico, yo enamorado de Malfoy, sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y me apresure a contestar

-estás loca

Pero por dentro me empecé a hacer esa pregunta, estaba enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy. Al atardecer quede de verme con Scorpius y Severus en la torre de astronomía, ambos llegaron puntuales con una sonrisa hasta que vieron que estaba ahí el otro, entonces pusieron una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué hace aquí él?

Cuestionó Scorpius mirando fijamente a Severus, quien a la par le miraba con odio, yo no tenía ganas de detener su pelea, pero no teníamos tiempo, así que tome sus manos a Scorpius a mi izquierda y a Severus a mi derecha, ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente y dejaron de verse para ver mis manos fijamente.

-Lo que voy a hacer es contra las reglas, si nos atrapan nos expulsan, o al menos a mí. ok

Dije y ambos asintieron en un segundo desaparecimos y aparecimos en el pueblo donde vivían mis primos en Gales.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Cuestionó Severus mirando la tranquilidad de la noche galesa, sin soltarlos empecé a caminar rumbo a la casa de la anciana que había conocido en el verano.

-Estamos en gales, no me acuerdo del nombre del pueblo y aquí vive la Profesora Galatea Merrythought

Dije al llegar a la casa, ninguno me había soltado y de hecho creo que me tomaban con gusto de la mano, pero al llegar los solté mirando como ambos veían su liberada mano como si extrañaran el tacto con la mía, toque tres veces y la puerta se abrió.

-Creí que ya vendrían

Dijo la amable mujer al abrir la puerta, pasamos y dentro les expliqué que la Profesora Merrythought, había enseñado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts hace muchos años

-No tantos años… o tal vez si

Agregó ella, al ponerse el sol, en lugar de ir a cenar al gran comedor íbamos a practicar con la Profesora Merrythought, quien nos enseñó fuertes hechizos y a fortalecer los que ya sabíamos, esto hizo que los tres nos acercáramos, aunque si los dejaba solos Severus y Scorpius siempre terminaban peleando por alguna tontería.

-Presenten varitas

El torneo se llevó a cabo después de las vacaciones de pascua, había cerca de 200 competidores, de la primera ronda solo quedarían 100, gracias a los entrenamientos tanto Severus, como Scorpius y yo conseguimos pasar, en la siguiente solo quedarían 50 y de nueva cuenta tuvimos éxito, la siguiente fue más complicada, casi pierdo cuando un chico de Ravenclaw me lanzó un desmaius que me dejó aturdido unos segundos, pero le respondí con uno más poderoso dejándole inconsciente, Scorpius no tuvo problema alguno y Severus tampoco.

-Vaya día

Comentó Scorpius al entrar en el baño de Slytherin, yo estaba descansando de los combates en la bañera disfrutando de las burbujas que llenaban el lugar, al verlo me avergoncé, generalmente me bañaba solo, las regaderas siempre estaban vacías cuando yo llegaba por lo que se me hacía raro estar frente a otro chico desnudo, a Scorpius por el contrario se le hacía lo más normal del mundo, por lo que no tuvo reparo en quitar su toalla y quedar completamente desnudo parado frente a la bañera

-no te importa verdad

Dijo cuándo notó que me le quedé viendo a su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo juvenil de catorce años, negué con la cabeza y él se sumergió lentamente en el agua, me le quede viendo embelesado, pude sentir como mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas y como algo bajo el agua empezaba a reaccionar, así que de inmediato trate de despejar mi mente.

-estuvieron duros los combates

Comentó él, yo asentí en silencio, él tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del agua caliente por lo que no me vio, levantó el rostro y me miró fijamente con sus grises ojos, se veía como un ángel rodeado por el vapor y con el calor de la bañera, además de que me sonreía cálidamente.

-sí, fueron duros, de hecho me duele el cuello

Agregué nervioso, no sabía que pasaba conmigo, estaba nervioso y mirando de forma no adecuada a mi compañero de clases, que además en un inicio era un desgraciado conmigo, aun qué ahora era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero… mis pensamientos se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando noté que él estaba muy cerca de mí, el agua cubría todo nuestro cuerpo dejando solo descubiertos nuestros hombros, me dio la vuelta suavemente y yo solo le dejé hacer, entonces me estaba dando un masaje en mis hombros que hiso que mi mente se pusiera en blanco, sus manos delgadas y finas eran tan delicadas conmigo, me recargue en el filo del jacuzzi y me dejé llevar pos su caricias, acarició mis hombros, mis brazos, mi espalda, hasta mi cintura, después besó mi nuca y pude sentir como un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, me dio la vuelta y me beso en los labios, suave y tiernamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperme, yo no pensaba en nada, salvo en sentir ese beso tan delicado y dulce que me daba… Scorpius Malfoy, al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba me separé de él y atrayendo mi toalla con magia salí del agua y me esfume, apareciendo en mi habitación totalmente confundido.

-Inicia el duelo

Al día siguiente la competencia fue sencilla, aunque yo no lograba concentrarme no tuve problemas para derrotar a los competidores de mi grupo, los 25 chicos habían sido divididos en cuatro grupos, cada uno se enfrentaría a todos los de su grupo, aquel que acumulara más victorias pasaría a las semifinales, los equipos eran de 6 competidores y uno de 7, en el que estaba Scorpius, yo seguía pensando en el beso que nos dimos y eso hiso que perdiera 1 combate, pero al final salí victorioso de mi grupo al igual que Scorpius y Severus, lo cual no era tan bueno como sonaba, yo me enfrentaría a un chico de Gryffindor de 6to año y Scorpius y Severus se enfrentarían, para muchos era el tradicional combate entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor, a mí me preocupaba que mis dos amigos se mataran en el duelo, pero la preocupación se borró de mi mente cuando descubrí en la cena a Scorpius mirándome fijamente, en ese instante salí del comedor y me traslade hasta la casa de la Profesora Merrythought, una vez ahí le conté mi problema.

-ya veo, estás confundido, eso no te ayudará en el duelo, necesitas concentrarte

Me dijo, cuando yo en realidad necesitaba un consejo sobre qué hacer con mis sentimientos, ella me enseño durante esa noche y la siguiente a mantener mi mente enfocada en el combate, totalmente en blanco, debo decir que las noches se hicieron eternas gracias al giratiempo y eso me permitió aprender bien la técnica de concentración, de tal forma que el día del combate estaba listo, durante esos dos días evadí tanto a Scorpius como a Severus, necesitaba concentrarme en el combate.

-presenten sus varitas

El combate inició, primero lance un bombarda que el chico hábilmente rechazó y respondió con un Cistem Aperio, que casi me hace caer del área de duelo, después recordé lo que la Profesora me había enseñado y me concentré fijamente en mi objetivo, deje que todo lo demás desapareciera y empecé a lanzar varios hechizos haciendo retroceder al chico, uno tras otro sin detenerme, él evadía los que podía y los otros simplemente los esquivaba, hasta que finalmente uno dio en su pecho lanzando su varita por los cielos, y yo volví a respirar tranquilo.

-No es justo, no entendía lo que decía

Dijo al ponerse de pie, todos me miraban sorprendidos, aparentemente había estado lanzando los hechizos en Parcel, cosa que no creí que fuera posible.

-No sabía que supieras concentración de batalla Alexander

Comentó la Profesora Badb, viéndome con cara de desconfianza, solo sonreí y bajé para ir a ver el combate de Scorpius y Severus que aún no terminaba, los chicos luchaban con todo su poder, hechizos, chispas, explosiones por todas partes incluso la directora McGonagall tuvo que recordarles que solo se trataba de desarmar a su compañero no de volarlo en pedazos, pero a los chicos parecía no importarles, seguían mandando hechizos al por mayor, hasta que una explosión los hiso caer a ambos de espaldas, perdiendo sus varitas de vista, se pusieron rápido de pie pero al no encontrarlas se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en una pelea campal a puño cerrado.

-Deténganse

Grito la profesora Badb y lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador, ambos quedaron petrificados en el acto y fueron separados, yo solo agache la cabeza resignado, ambos fueron descalificados por actitud antideportiva con lo que me coronaba campeón del Torneo Interno de Duelo, a muchos no les gusto, otros me felicitaron sin importar la casa, Slytherin estaba feliz, con esos puntos era imposible que no ganáramos la copa de las casas, debo admitir que ese año en Hogwarts fue genial quitando algunos detalles, saqué 8 Extraordinarios y tan solo cinco Supera las expectativas tomando en cuenta las clases privadas de Aparición de la Directora McGonagall y todo gracias al Giratiempo, claro que para mí ese año duro el triple.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ¿qué pasará en el cuarto año de Alex en Hogwarts?, ¿lo volverán a atacar?, ¿saldrá con Scorpius?, ¿Qué pasará con Severus?, ¿Por qué hay tanta enemistad entre Scorpius y Severus? ¿Cómo tomará Gryffindor su derrota? Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo XD.<p>

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer**

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	5. Cuarto Año

Hola a todos, **gracias a Alfy Malfoy y a Ciel Rosiel** de nueva cuenta por sus comentarios, para ustedes el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste aunque no hay mucho Show o cosas _"malas"_.

Cada vez me gusta más escribir esta historia y creo que **cada vez se pone más interesante** y es que son **tantas las cosas que pueden pasar en un año** que en ocasiones hay eventos que no tengo planeados y aun así suceden, es la magia de **las historias cuando cobran vida**, en este año se nota algunos cambios en el personaje tal vez porque **ya están en plena adolescencia**, además de que **los sentimientos se aclaran (al menos un poco)**. Pero en fin, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto Año<strong>

Mis vacaciones fueron relativamente tranquilas este año, Black cambiaba constantemente de color, por lo que me indicaba que al menos un Slytherin estaba cerca, sabía que no se trataba de Scorpius quien me escribía casi diario desde Rusia, su familia había ido como invitada del Ministro de Magia de aquel país, al parecer su padre estaría revisando o apoyando sus leyes de transportación mágica ya que había sido nombrado Director del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, así que era imposible que fuera Scorpius quien se paseaba en las cercanías de mi casa, por lo mismo mande una carta a la Directora McGonagall quien me autorizó el utilizar algunos hechizos de protección para mi casa y mi familia, no comenté nada de esto a mis padres, y aun que Black seguía cambiando de color me sentía más seguro, ningún mago podría entrar en mi casa sin tener que hacer un gran alboroto.

-Voy a ir a casa de Rose

Dije a mi padre una tarde a mediados del verano, aun que estaba algo retirada, solo era un par de horas y ya estaba acostumbrado al viaje, ella y yo seguíamos siendo buenos amigos y en su casa estaba en contacto con el mundo mágico, incluso en ocasiones sus padres nos permitían hacer magia, como envidiaba no tener una familia de magos para poder hacer magia en casa.

-¿en qué piensas?

Me cuestionó después de la comida, me había quedado viendo al cielo en su gran jardín, el cual por cierto estaba en una dimensión alterna o algo así, ya que era imposible que semejante jardín cupiera en una casa tan pequeña como se veía la casa de Rose desde afuera.

-No quieres saber

Le contesté y de inmediato supo que estaba pensando en Scorpius, después del beso antes del torneo de duelos mágicos, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, sobre todo porque los rumores contaban que la razón de que Severus y él pelearan tan ferozmente en el combate es porque Scorpius comentó algo de que había besado a alguien, nadie supo a quién gracias a que los dos chicos con sus ataques habían ahuyentado a la mayoría de los espectadores, con ese chisme se abrió ante mi otra posibilidad, yo le gustaba a Severus.

-¿Qué pensarías si yo saliera con alguien de tu familia?

Cuestioné a Rose para hacerla olvidar que estaba pensando en Scorpius, ella sonrió emocionada.

-Te gusta Lily

No sé cómo podía pensar en eso, la chica tenía 12 años a penas, era demasiado chica para mí, bueno dos años no son mucho, pero yo solo podía ver a Lily como la hermana pequeña de Severus

-No

Exclame, ella me miró cuestionante, como si intentara leer mi mente, suerte que no sabía Legeremancia, si no hubiera estado en grandes problemas.

-Victoire es muy grande para ti y se casará con Teddy, Molly y Lucy no son tu tipo, la otra podría ser Roxanne, ¿te gusta Roxanne?

No es que las primas de Rose no fueran lindas, pero la mayoría me hablaba por la amistad con ella y Severus, y algunas de ellas ni aun así me hablaban por ser un Slytherin, si aún el padre de Rose me miraba con desconfianza, al parecer la familia tenía una larga tradición de odiar a los Slytherin.

-No, no me gusta Roxanne, era una pregunta hipotética

Termine diciendo, Rose me sonrió, en sus ojos se notaba que aun pensaba que a mí me gustaba Lily Potter.

-sería genial, así si te casaras con esa "hipotética" persona serías parte de la familia y seríamos amigos para siempre

Dijo con una actitud algo infantil para nuestros 14 años, que la verdad me hiso sentir ternura por ella, aún que me preguntaba si seguiría tan feliz si le confesara de que la persona de la que hablaba "hipotéticamente" es su primo Severus, suspire suavemente y después seguimos platicando de mil y un otros temas cuando una voz nos distrajo.

-¡Alex!

Gritó con fuerza Severus desde la puerta de la casa, al verlo se me iluminó la mirada, él también estaba sonriente, al parecer los Potter visitaban a sus primos, nos encontramos a mitad del jardín en un fuerte abraso parecía que no nos habíamos visto en una eternidad.

-Vamos solo fue un mes que no se vieron

Comentó Rose ante nuestra efusiva bienvenida, ambos no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos, y yo por lo mismo estaba más confundido que nuca, deseaba ver tanto a Severus como me causaban alegría las cartas diarias de Scorpius, acaso es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

-Tienes que conocer a mi padre, le he hablado mucho de ti

Severus me tomó de la mano, haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran aún más color del que ya tenían y me jaló hacia dentro de la casa, donde estaban los señores Potter y los padres de Rose platicando en la sala, me paré frente a la mirada analizadora de los cuatro adultos.

-Él es mi amigo Alex, el que me salvó en la torre

Dijo Severus haciendo que me sintiera aún más apenado.

-No fue tanto así

Agregué, los padres de Severus se presentaron, era el gran Harry Potter, el gran hechicero del que había leído tanto en los libros de historia Mágica, el que había derrotado a Tom Riddle.

-Es un honor conocerlo señor

Dije respetuosamente, el padre de Rose soltó una carcajada ante mi seriedad, su esposa le dio un codazo en las costillas para que guardara silencio, el Sr. Potter me dirigió una sonrisa y agrego.

-el honor es mío

Por lo que había leído tanto los padres de Severus como los Rose fueron piezas fundamentales para el derrocamiento del reino de terror de Tom Riddle, por desgracia no era momento para que me contaran sus grandes hazañas o aventuras, Severus ya me había contado algunas y otras aparecían en los libros de historia.

-Ven vamos afuera he aprendido unos trucos nuevos.

Con el permiso de ambos padres, organizamos un duelo en el patio, los hechizos que protegían la casa impedían que los muggles nos vieran y podíamos practicar libremente, Rose solo miraba porque seguía considerando que los duelos eran cosa de salvajes y muy peligrosos, varios hechizos, Severus de un lado y yo del otro, el chico había mejorado mucho desde nuestro primer enfrentamiento, claro que yo también, al parecer los entrenamientos con Galatea nos habían hecho bastante hábiles con la varita.

-No me derrotaras

Dijo Severus con una sonrisa adornando su juvenil rostro.

-Eso crees tú

Le conteste regresándole el amable gesto, cuando tanto su varita como la mía salieron volando por los aires, el padre de Severus nos había lanzado a cada quien un Expelliarmus.

-Es mi turno Severus, déjame poner a prueba a Alex

No podía creerlo, tendría un enfrentamiento con el gran Harry Potter

-Listo Alex

Me dijo una vez que me regresó mi varita y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, le sonreí y mostré mis honores al Auror, me preguntaba cuantos segundos le tomaría derrotarme. El combate inició, yo lance mi mejor Desmaius que generalmente hacía que mis compañeros perdieran el conocimiento, pero al Sr. Potter solo le causo una leve molestia y rápidamente me contestó con un Ebublio que me imposibilito ver algo por la gran cantidad de burbujas que aparecieron, acto seguido sentí como un calor avanzaba en mi contra y por casi nada pude desviar ese hechizo y lanzar un Ventus Furor, para alejar las burbujas que me impedían ver, lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa del padre de Severus seguida de una centella que se impactó contra mí, era un Rictusempra que me provocó terribles cosquillas imposibilitándome casi continuar, hasta que entre risas lance un Finite incantatem para liberarme de las cosquillas, el señor Potter solo se divertía y yo trataba inútilmente de defenderme, cuando recordé lo que había aprendido en mis clases con Galatea, nuevamente puse mi mente en blanco y me concentré en mi oponente, no me iban a derrotar tan fácil, aunque fuera el Gran Harry Potter, lance hechizo tras hechizo en mi pelea, el señor Potter los repelió casi todos y cuando estaba por lanzar algo más fuerte mi barita salió volando hacia su mano gracias a un Expelliarmus.

-Asombroso

Dijo el Sr. Potter una vez que al ser derrotado salí de mi transe, le sonreí, tal vez me había tomado algo en serio el duelo, me regresó mi varita y comentó

-Solo en una pelea contra un mago oscuro había visto utilizar la concentración de batalla, es algo complejo de lograr.

Me dijo mientras me revolvía los cabellos, aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir mucho orgullo.

- por cierto no sabía que hablabas Parcel.

Dijo mirando a Severus como tratando de leer su mente, Severus desvió la mirada de su padre y me lanzo un ataque de cosquillas que me tomó por sorpresa, ambos volvimos a nuestro juego, provocándonos cosquillas y algunas bromas simples, mientras evitábamos que el otro nos lanzara algún hechizo. Fue una tarde maravillosa, en la noche regresé a mi casa y de nueva cuenta Black estaba de color blanco, pero por más que busque con hechizos localizadores no encontré a nadie cerca, quien fuera quien me estuviera espiando era bastante hábil en eso.

-Buenos días

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre al bajar las escaleras mi madre estaba en la sala con el televisor encendido y con Hilary en sus brazos, ambas completamente dormidas, por alguna extraña razón a mi hermanita solo la dormía el canal de noticias y tenía la costumbre de despertar y no dejar dormir a mis padres en toda la noche.

-Están dormidas

Comentó mi padre quien también estaba como zombi en el sofá intentando ver las noticias.

-Te llegó la carta y el periódico, no sabía cómo pagarle a la lechuza, así que deje las monedas frente a ella y ella tomó las que eran, supongo, son animales muy inteligentes.

Entre bostezos mi padre señalaba a la mesa del desayunador, mi padre había pedido vacaciones desde hace casi un año para ayudar con mi hermanita, que al parecer gustaba de llorar y gritar sin razón aparente, una pomada tranquilizadora había ayudado un poco, calmando sus gritos en sollozos, pero aun así Hilary demandaba el 100% de la atención de mis padres, la verdad yo me sentía algo ignorado, aunque eso tenía sus ventajas, mi padre me permitía salir más y preguntaba menos de Hogwarts, incluso creo que la magia había pasado de sus vidas.

-Hoy tengo que ir a tomar el Tren

Mi padre me vio más dormido que despierto, entendí que era mejor idea tomar un taxi para llegar a mi destino y dejar que mis padres descansaran aunque fuera un poco, después de desayunar, le dejé un frasco de pomada relajante en la mesa del centro, y me despedí de todos con un suave beso, era una escena tierna la de todos durmiendo, aunque sin querer sentí que ya no era parte de esa familia, el sentimiento me duró poco, el Taxi esperaba fuera, subí con Black e mis brazos y al que tuve que cubrir para que el conductor no viera su cambio repentino de color.

-A ¿Dónde joven?

Cuestionó el conductor mirándome por el espejo retrovisor y le indique que me llevara a la estación de King's Cross, al llegar me encontré con Severus y Rose quienes ya esperaban para subir al tren, James mientras platicaba con su novia, una chica de Ravenclaw, Hugo jugaba con Lily con un pequeño artefacto encantado que trataba de escapar de ellos, los Potter ya iban con el uniforme, al igual que los Wesley, yo era el único que aun vestía ropas normales, la verdad me debía haber visto algo extraño, como una mancha en un blanco mantel, platicábamos de las clases que tomaríamos y de lo que nos esperaba este año en Hogwarts, cuando el semblante de Rose se puso serio y alguien me tomó por la cintura abrazándome fuertemente a su cuerpo, no tenía que oler su dulce aroma a vainilla o ver sus grises ojos para saber que era Scorpius, me separé de él ante la mirada molesta de todos, especialmente de Severus.

-¿Qué haces?

Le cuestioné con una sonrisa en mis labios, estaba realmente emocionado de verlo y él me regresó el gesto, Severus tocio ligeramente como si algo le molestara la garganta, entonces ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos en un tono totalmente retador.

-Mi padre apartó un compartimento de lujo para transportarnos.

Me dijo Scorpius tomando mi mano haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar, y estaba por llevarme con él cuando le detuve.

-Es que, pensaba viajar con Rose y Severus

Agregué Scorpius me miró, miró a los chicos, volvió a verme y sin soltarme e incluso acariciando mi mano agregó.

-Es que hace tanto que no te veo, que quería pasar más tiempo contigo

Lo dijo en el tonó más tierno que jamás le había escuchado y mirándome suavemente con sus ojos grises que hasta parecían brillar de alegría.

-¿por qué no vamos todos?

Dijo Severus mirando fijamente a Scorpius, Rose negó con la cabeza y a mí me pareció excelente idea

-excelente idea

Scorpius le dedico una mirada al estilo Avada Kedavra a Severus, gracias a Dios, las miradas no son varitas, así terminamos los tres en el compartimiento de primera clase, había comida, bebidas y prácticamente cualquier cosa que se nos antojara, pese a que el asiento era para dos personas y tenía frente otro para otras dos, los tres íbamos del mismo lado, Scorpius a mi izquierda, Severus a mi derecha, durante el camino el rubio contaba sus aventuras en Rusia, de vez en cuando interrumpido por Severus quien comentaba de una vez que también fue con su familia, la verdad era tierno ver como discutían sin pelear por detalles insignificantes.

-tengo sed

Se me ocurrió decir a mitad del viaje en menos de lo que cantaba un fénix Scorpius me ofrecía Cerveza de Mantequilla y Severus un poco de agua, tome el agua y note como ellos se hacían gestos mientras creían que no los veía, la verdad estaba muy entretenido y me sentía bastante alagado por la situación. Al bajar los dos me siguieron hasta el carruaje y de ahí hasta el gran comedor donde Scorpius me tomó nuevamente de la mano y me llevó a la mesa de Slytherin, le dedique una mirada a Severus quien me miraba algo triste por el hecho de él tener que ir a la mesa de Gryffindor solo.

-Siéntate a mi lado

Para mi sorpresa y la sorpresa de toda la casa Slytherin Scorpius me había colocado en uno de los asientos de enfrente, muy lejos de mi acostumbrado lugar donde el varón sanguinario pasaba los banquetes escuchando mis historias de verano. Noté que Slytherin en general me trataba mejor, seguramente debido a que el año pasado fue mi victoria la que permitió que ganarnos la copa de las casas que había sido de Gryffindor los últimos 3 años. Al terminar nos dirigimos a la sala común en ningún momento Scorpius se apartó de mí y la verdad, empezaba a sentirme bastante incomodo, sobre todo por los comentarios que empezaron a circular.

-¿son novios?

Era la pregunta que hacían varios de la casa mientras los dos estábamos sentados junto al fuego, Scorpius me contaba los últimos detalles de su viaje a Rusia, yo la verdad me sentía incómodo ante las miradas y susurros de los demás inquilinos, pero a Scorpius parecía no importarle en absoluto.

-Te compre un recuerdo

Me dijo al momento que me pasaba una caja, al abrirla quede intrigado, en ella había un libro de pasta de piel de Dragón negra, y tenía unas letras impresas en oro donde se podía leer.

_Книга проклятий_

Era ruso, significaba "el libro de las maldiciones", le mire con semblante serio, me comentó que aunque no era literatura clásica, venían poderosos hechizos y que dada mi habilidad y gusto por el duelo creyó que era perfecto para mí, me sentí ofendido y al mismo tiempo alagado era un regalo poco común, pero sabía que Scorpius lo había hecho de buena voluntad.

-Gracias

Esboce tranquilamente, ojee el libro y en efecto venían varios hechizos, la mayoría considerados maldiciones y como hacerlos, algunos eran fáciles, otros bastante complejos, pero igual y podrían ser útiles sobre todo con algunos Slytherin que yo sabía aún no me aceptaban al cien por ciento.

-¿Qué cosa?

Grito Rose desde el otro lado del gran comedor a la mañana siguiente, había llegado la segunda gran sorpresa del año, los horarios de cuarto año de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin eran totalmente iguales, al menos las materias obligatorias, lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

-No, voy a tomar clases con esas víboras

De nuevo la voz de Rose invadió todo el salón y obviamente todo Slytherin se sintió aludido, efectivamente Gryffindor y Slytherin tomarían clases juntos en todas las asignaturas obligatorias, lo cual no estaría tan mal si no fuera que dados los eventos del último año y su natural tendencia a odiarse, pues, digamos que los ánimos estaban algo encendidos. Nuestra primera clase Historia de la Magia fue irrelevante, todos anestesiados por el hipnótico tono del profesor Binns, incluyéndome.

-Sirio, Canopus, Arturo, Rigil Kentaurus, Vega, Rigel

En la clase de Astronomía a la segunda hora, donde revisaríamos aspectos teóricos para la observación posterior el miércoles a media noche, empezó la competencia, pregunta que hacía, pregunta que Slytherin y Gryffindor querían contestar para ganar más puntos, principalmente Rose contestaba por Gryffindor y Scorpius por Slytherin ya que de esta clase el chico parecía conocer todo el cielo, de hecho la primera pregunta de la profesora de cuáles eran las estrellas más brillantes del cielo fue contestada por ambos al unísono.

-Alihotsy

Nuevamente en Herbología se repitió el incidente, Scorpius y Rose competían por contestar cualquier pregunta que el Profesor Longbottom hacía, a este paso se iban a terminar matando antes de que terminara el día, a Severus a mí la primera clase se nos hiso cómico, la segunda tediosa, pero en la tercera "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas", que a pesar de ser optativa compartíamos los 4 se nos empezó a hacer algo cansado.

-Es una criatura pequeña de una sola pata, que parece hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva. Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas con el farol que lleva en la mano. Al parecer, luego los hiere o los mata. Produce un chirrido horrible.

Hasta el profesor Hagrid y la profesora Grubbly-Plank se sorprendieron de que ambos chicos contestaran al mismo tiempo, para eso solo significaba una cosa, problemas. Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo Rose se la paso quejándose de Scorpius.

-Me pone los pelos de punta, se cree que lo sabe todo

Eran algunas de las frases que la chica repetía constantemente, para mi desgracia yo como su amigo tenía que escucharla pacientemente pese a ser uno de los chicos que me gustaban de quien estuviera hablando y con Scorpius en las noches en la Sala común de Slytherin las cosas estaban por el estilo quejándose no solo de Rose, si no de Severus quien se había sumado a la competencia en las clases de Defensa, Transformaciones y Encantamientos, en la única en la que Rose y yo competíamos, aunque de manera más sana, era en Pociones, de haya en fuera el pleito Malfoy, Potter-Wesley, era interminable.

-¿Cómo puede ser tu amigo?

-¿Cómo pueden ser tus amigos?

Eran las frases finales de sus alegatos, y obviamente preguntas que no debía responder si no quería hacer interminable el parloteo de cualquiera que lo dijera, para mi suerte podía excusarme la mayor parte del tiempo con el pretexto de las clases, después de todo era el único en todo Hogwarts que tomaba TODAS las clases, y el tomar 12 clases no es tarea fácil aun con el giratiempo.

-Tenemos una plaga de comadrejas en Hogwarts, deberíamos llamar a un exterminador

Lo peor de las confrontaciones eran los insultos que se hacían unos a otros y como estos iban encendiendo los ánimos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor por igual, era una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar y yo estaba en medio y todos saben que ese no es un buen lugar cuando las cosas estallan.

-Entiéndeme Rose

Exclame pasado el primer mes, estaba harto de las discusiones generalizadas, era un ataque continuo Slytherin contra Gryffindor, todos contra todos, en clases obligatorias, en el receso, en los pasillos, en las clases optativas, durante la comida, durante la cena, durante el desayuno, en la noche, todo el maldito día y lo peor es que se empezaba a pedir que tomara partido, cosa que no quería hacer.

-Soy un Slytherin recuerdas, no muy querido pero un Slytherin y por otra parte ustedes son mis amigos, y todos son Gryffindor

Rose se detuvo un momento a pensar en mis palabras, pero fue inútil.

-Exacto, somos tus amigos, debes apoyarnos

Era imposible razonar con Rose cuando le ganaba el odio hacia Scorpius o hacia Slytherin, no había poder humano o mágico que le hiciera ver mi situación, suspire, lo mismo sucedía con Scorpius, al menos la confrontación me dio tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas con respecto a mis sentimientos, los quería a ambos pero no saldría con ninguno, después de todo eran chicos y desde que empezó la competencia ya no prestaban tanta atención, de hecho se prestaban más atención el uno al otro, por ver quién era mejor.

-Maldita serpiente ya lo pagaras

La guerra inició una tarde cuando después del almuerzo un grupo de 5 Slytherin se enfrentaron a 3 Gryffindor casi destruyendo la mitad de uno de los corredores principales, Slytherin dijo que los Gryffindor habían comenzado, los Gryffindor dijeron que había sido una emboscada de Slytherin, no importaba en realidad quien había empezado, el hecho era que ahora cada vez que un Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban a solas en donde fuera, daba inicio una pela, lo pero era si se encontraban un grupo contra otro, entonces si era una batalla campal, incluso modifique el hechizo de Black, haciendo que me indicara de cualquiera que quisiera dañarme sin importar de que casa fuera, pues muchos Gryffindor no entendían que a mí no me interesaba esa absurda disputa, solo veían en mi un Slytherin más.

-mañana te tengo una sorpresa

Me dijo Scorpius en la sala común una noche antes de mi cumpleaños, me miraba emocionado, era la primera vez que no se quejaba de Rose o Severus, simplemente estábamos leyendo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es?

Cuestioné, obviamente él no me contestó, solo me dijo que fuera al ponerse el sol a la torre de astronomía. A la mañana siguiente en el almuerzo Black me llevó una nota de Severus.

_Nos vemos después de la puesta del sol en la sala de los Menesteres, te tengo una sorpesa_

Ambos chicos habían tenido la misma idea para mi cumpleaños, y si no fuera por el giratiempo yo me hubiera visto en la penosa necesidad de tener que elegir alguno de los dos, por suerte solo debía ir a uno, regresar el tiempo e ir con el otro sin ningún problema.

-Devasto

Si no fuera por los hechizos de protección de Black, no sé cómo hubiéramos quedado, a penas y le dio tiempo de cambiar de color cuando la explosión lo cubrió todo, el corredor quedó totalmente destruido y nosotros protegidos por una barrera que se formó a nuestro alrededor, no sabía si había sido otro atentado de Slytherin o un ataque de un Gryffindor, aunque si tuviera que elegir uno apostaría a que fue un Slytherin, los ataques de Gryffindor tendían a ser menos mortales y más molestos, como bromas pesadas, los de Slytherin eran directos y casi mortales, después de todo nadie quería matar a alguien, al menos como objetivo principal. Al contarles el incidente a Rose y a Scorpius cada uno culpo a la casa contraria, yo por mi parte tenía que terminar mis deberes, así que no le di mucha importancia al asunto.

-Te estaba esperando

El sol se había puesto en el horizonte, él lucía encantador, estaba elegantemente vestido y me sonreía como nunca lo vi sonreír, me invitó a pasar y dentro tenía ya listo todo, un mantel unas velas, un poco de vino que había robado de casa de sus padres, un poco de queso y pan, la verdad todo lucía perfecto.

-que hermoso

Dije al ver aquella romántica escena, son de esas cosas que nunca esperas que sucedan o que solo pertenecen a una novela romántica, noté que estaba algo nervioso, le temblaba su mano y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-tú

Esbozó suavemente por un instante las palabras parecieron desaparecer de su boca, estaba tan nervioso que se le dificultaba hablar, no dejé que continuara, lo tomé de la mano notando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pese a ser ya todos unos adolescentes, esa imagen tierna entre nerviosa y sonrojado hacía que sus rasgos se vieran aun infantiles, nos sentamos en el suelo y nos vimos fijamente a los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños

Dijo mientras me pasaba una pequeña caja, cuando la abrí no di crédito a su contenido, era una tarjeta de la biblioteca donde se me otorgaba entrada a todos los libros, sin importar temática o si eran prohibidos para estudiantes, era un gran regalo tomando en cuenta mi afición por la lectura, le sonreí como no le había sonreído a nadie en mi vida.

-sabes Alex…

Después de un rato juntos comiendo y bebiendo en total calma, me tomó de mi mano acariciándola suavemente, me miró a los ojos y acercándose lentamente me dijo al oído.

-te quiero mucho

No pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente ante aquellas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo me causaron un poco de pesar, yo lo quería pero los quería a ambos, y todavía no sabía a quién quería más, como si leyera mi mente me tomó de la mano firmemente.

-no importa si no estás seguro, yo te cortejaré hasta que te enamores de mi

Esas palabras me llenaron de gusto, no le importaba no ser el único en mi mente, me quería y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que yo me enamorara, era algo bastante tierno por parte de Scorpius Malfoy, después de eso nos quedamos a ver las estrellas toda la noche, hasta que el sol salió.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Entre serpentinas, confeti y fuegos artificiales me recibieron en la sala de menesteres, en cuanto entre, los Wesley y los Potter corrieron a abrazarme y a felicitarme por mis quince años, la sala estaba adornada con globos y luces de todos los colores del arcoíris, lucía simplemente mágica, no la pasamos jugando como niños, a la vez que contábamos chiste o entonábamos canciones, aun qué yo estaba algo cansado por ser la segunda vez que vivía esas horas, la pase en grande en compañía de Rose, Severus, James, Hugo, Lily y todos sus primos, aunque debo admitir que esperaba estar a solas con Severus.

-Otro ataque

Los rumores corrieron rápido por todo Hogwarts, yo estaba en la biblioteca cuando me enteré de la noticia, de inmediato salí rumbo a la enfermería esperando que ninguno de ellos estuviera entre los heridos, al llegar me sentí aliviado, al parecer los rumores habían exagerado, los chicos estaba heridos pero aun así se seguían insultando de una lado a otro de la enfermería, 4 Gryffindor y 4 Slytherin se decían miles de cosas mientras Madame Pomfrey trataba de curar sus heridas, a partir de ahí se decretó un toque de queda en Hogwarts, por una semana los alumnos no podían salir las salas de sus casas salvo para clases o para comer, eso ayudó a que los incidentes y peleas bajaran al menos hasta las vacaciones de invierno.

-¿Te quedarás?

Me cuestionó Scorpius, refiriéndose a las vacaciones de invierno mientras yo contemplaba la lista de quienes se quedarían antes de pasarla, negué con la cabeza y vi una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, debía regresar con mi familia, después de todo el año pasado no festejé navidad en casa, le pase el trozo de pergamino, él como cada año se quedaría en Hogwarts para las fiestas, de nuevo sentí algo de pena por él, le detuve y con una sonrisa le dije.

-por qué no vienes a casa conmigo, será divertido, te enseñare una navidad Muggle

La última palabra pareció no gustarle del todo, pero aun así acepto, aunque tal vez no muy emocionado como esperaba, las últimas semanas me enteré que la paso estudiando sobre los Muggle y sus costumbres, así como interrogando a los que si llevaban la materia de estudios Muggle.

-Tranquilo son personas normales

Le dije cuando después de un largo viaje estábamos frente a la puerta de mi casa, Scorpius se notaba nervioso, su principal temor era hacer todas las cosas sin magia, al entrar mi madre nos recibió con galletas de chocolate recién hechas y mi padre nos ayudó a subir las cosas a mi habitación, mi casa era pequeña y ambos dormiríamos en la misma habitación.

-Nos quedaremos juntos

Dijo como si fuera lo más raro del mundo, supongo que al ser de una prestigiosa familia de magos tendría una mansión con varias habitaciones y una pequeña casa con solo tres alcoholas, asentí en silencio y luego le explique que él se quedaría en mi cama y yo dormiría en un sillón que tenía al lado de mi escritorio, miró el sillón y su primera impresión fue que no era muy cómodo.

-¿Seguro?

Cuestionó, me dejé caer en el sillón y asentí nuevamente con una sonrisa en mis labios, después abrí la ventana para que su lechuza Qippo que según entendí era serpiente en hebreo, extraño nombre para una lechuza, Black la miro con desconfianza desde su lugar, nunca lograron llevarse bien, pero al menos no trataban de matarse el uno al otro. Las vacaciones de invierno fueron divertidas, Scorpius se sorprendía de cosas simples como la electricidad, el microondas, el control remoto, la puerta automática del garaje y me preguntaba cómo podían hacerse todas esas cosas sin magia, la verdad no estaba muy seguro, pero mi padre nos explicó cómo funcionaban gracias a la física y la química, ahí me di cuenta que mi formación en Hogwarts me alejaba de mucho del conocimiento Muggle.

-Feliz Navidad

En la fiesta de navidad mi padre me regaló un libro de quidditch, un deporte del que en solo pensar me daba vueltas la cabeza, a Scorpius parecía encantarle, incluso le explico a mi padre bien en qué consistía y lo invito a algún día ir a ver un partido, para mi madre eso era como el Futbol Soccer y con eso seguía manteniendo su mundo en orden, a Scorpius le regalé un reloj digital que le llamó mucho la atención mientras paseábamos por el centro.

-Nunca había ido a lugar Muggle, fuera de la estación, siempre estoy en lugares mágicos rodeado de magos, es lo más cercano que he estado de Muggles.

Me confesó emocionado una noche, mientras nos preparábamos para dormir, yo me ponía mi pijama, y él me contaba todo aquello que no podía creer, hasta que repentinamente se quedó callado mientras yo me quitaba mi pantalón y mi playera para colocarme las prendas de algodón con las que dormía, volteé a verlo y me miraba embelesado, yo estaba en ropa interior solo cubierto por un bóxer blanco que se pegaba a mi piel, y él estaba ahí del otro lado de la habitación mirándome fijamente.

-eres muy guapo

Dijo en voz suave para que nadie fuera escuchara, me sonrojé por su mirada y esas palabras, y en segundos ya había cruzado la pequeña habitación y me tenía abrazado pegado a su cuerpo, respiró en mi cuello percibiendo mi aroma a lavanda, me tomó del mentón y empezó a besarme con mayor fuerza que la primera vez que lo hiso, pero con el mismo cariño, una oleada de calor me invadió y abrace su delgado cuerpo, era más alto que yo, y continuaba besando mis labios cada vez con más lujuria, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y él dio un salto alejándose de mí y yo me volteé fingiendo arreglar mi ropa, me vestí mientras mi padre nos daba las buenas noche y ambos sonrojados nos dispusimos a dormir tranquilamente. Los tres primeros días de regreso en Hogwarts me la pase discutiendo con Rose por haber invitado a Scorpius en navidad, y Severus estaba más serio que nunca.

-¿sucede algo?

Le cuestioné un día después de la clase de Adivinación, la cual era la única que solo él y yo tomábamos de mis amigos, negó con la cabeza, pero continuó en silencio, entonces le tomé la mano y le detuve un momento mirándole a los ojos.

-Desde que regresamos de vacaciones estás muy serio, quería saber si hice algo para molestarte

Le dije suavemente, sin apartar mi mirada de él, nuevamente negó en silencio y continuamos caminando, empecé a contarle de lo maravillado que estaba Scorpius con las cosas Muggle, y entonces abruptamente cambió el tema para hablarme de su viaje a Noruega con su familia, se me hiso raro el cambio de golpe, pero al menos ya me hablaba normalmente de nuevo, entonces un grupo de Gryffindor nos detuvo, no dijeron nada, solo me vieron, vieron a Severus y siguieron con su camino, al parecer los problemas en las casas habían superado las vacaciones y volvían a aparecer.

-Suficiente de magos tenebrosos

Me dijo Rose una tarde antes de la pascua cuando le platicaba de Circe, Herpo el Loco, Ethelred el tonto, Morgana la Fay y en especial de Merwyn la malévola, de quienes había estado aprendiendo al leer varios libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-No crees que exageras, sé que te gusta leer, pero para que quieres saber tanto de maldiciones y magia oscura

La cara de Rose era de preocupación, es cierto durante las últimas semanas había estado leyendo mucho sobre magia negra y sus representantes más prominentes, pero la mayoría de las veces en las clases lo que se nos hablaba de ellos era como habían sido derrotados, rara vez se comentaban sus extraordinarios logros, tal vez terribles, pero extraordinarios, y ahora que podía leer cualquier libro sin restricciones esta zona de la biblioteca me llamaba como la miel a las abejas.

-Es que es asombroso, sabes que Merwyn escribió el libro más grande de maldiciones y hechizos terribles que jamás se haya escrito y que tenemos un copia en la biblioteca

La verdad es que yo estaba emocionado, incluso había aprendido por pasatiempo algunas maldiciones, claro que jamás las pondría en práctica, al menos no en Hogwarts.

-Ese es el problema, hay cosas que es mejor no saber Alex

Dijo la chica molesta, la mire con cierta desconfianza, no podía entender que una amante de la lectura y del aprendizaje como ella, no entendiera mi actual fascinación, yo tenía deseo de saberlo todo, así fueran las más terribles maldiciones o los más bellos hechizos, quería ser el mago más poderoso que hubiera pisado la tierra, aún más que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ó Andros el Invensible. A partir de ese momento y mientras mi interés en la magia oscura se veía cada vez incrementado Rose dejo de juntarse a platicar en la hora del almuerzo y yo empecé a aprovechar ese tiempo para estar con Scorpius quien me escuchaba y entendía mi nuevo interés.

-Ha habido otro ataque

El rumor se regó como pólvora, aunque no había muchos detalles sobre el mismo, se decía que un chico de Gryffindor había quedado tan grave que tuvieron que mandarlo a San Mungo para ser tratado de urgencia tras el ataque, incluso se hablaba de que habían utilizado una maldición imperdonable, corrí en busca de Severus en cuanto me enteré, temía en el fondo de mi alma que fuera él a quien habían atacado, afortunadamente estaba bien, bueno más o menos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Le cuestioné en cuanto le vi llorando en un rincón apartado de Hogwarts, me comentó que el herido había sido James y que estaba muy débil, que lo llevaron de emergencia, al parecer un par de Slytherin lo tomaron por sorpresa y le atacaron sin piedad, ese día se decretó otro toque de queda por dos semanas, nuevamente estábamos recluidos en nuestras habitaciones, incluso mis derechos de trasportación dentro del castillo quedaron suspendidos para evitar que me viera tentado a romper el toque de queda.

-Esto es injusto

Comentó Scorpius una tarde donde aburridos de estar en la sala común, el chico quiso salir, pero al no tener clases o alguna otra actividad la puerta solamente no abrió, Scorpius estaba molesto pateo en repetidas ocasiones la pared y después volteó a ver a los demás miembros de la casa.

-¿Quién ha sido?, ¿Quién fue el idiota que ataco a James Potter?

Los culpables no habían aparecido, el uso de los encantamientos de encubrimiento se había hecho popular entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, fue cuando lo noté un chico de ojos azules y piel morena se cubría misteriosamente el rostro con un libro.

-Arquímedes Fobos

Dije levantándome y mirando al chico quien de inmediato volteó a verme con real miedo en sus ojos.

-Fuiste tú

Agregué, Scorpius se acercó corriendo al chico y lo tomó de la solapa, otro se levantó para defender a su amigo pero antes de poder atacar a Scorpius su barita voló por los aires gracias a mi Expelliarmus. Ambos terminaron confesando y los entregamos a McGonagall, con ello el toque de queda fue levantado, claro que volví a ser poco popular en Slytherin, al menos Black no cambiaba de color, lo que quería decir que nadie tenía intenciones de atacarme.

_Quiero verte, nos vemos a media noche en el cementerio_

_Al Potter_

Una nota de Severus me llegó volando en una de mis clases de la tarde, quería verme, pero entendía por qué en un lugar tan lúgubre, generalmente nuestros encuentros eran en la torre de astronomía, en la sala de menesteres o en los baños de Mildred la llorona, donde sabíamos que nadie nos vería, sobre todo si era a esas horas, salir de Slytherin no fue cosa fácil, estaba acostumbrado a aparecer y desaparecer y McGonagall aún no me regresaba mi derechos para hacerlo, por lo que tuve que hacer con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto, estaba nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo, no sabía para que quería verme Severus, mi cabeza daba vueltas, estábamos prontos a terminar el curso, de hecho en un par de días saldríamos de vacaciones, tal vez quería que saliéramos juntos de viaje, o algo así, mil fantasías se dibujaban en mi mente, y la verdad hace mucho que no sentía tanta expectativa por encontrarme con alguien.

-Severus

Dije suavemente cuando llegue al lugar, sólo había una tumba, un monolito de mármol blanco, solo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore estaba enterrado en Hogwarts, Severus había escogido un extraño lugar para vernos, aunque debo decir que más que tumba parecía un monumento a un gran hombre.

-Alex

Dijo el chico descubriendo su rostro, estaba oculto por la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, al verme la dejó caer a su lado y me saludo.

-para ¿qué querías verme?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, él no me había citado, antes de lograr tomar mi varita un hechizo me mando a volar lejos, cayendo casi inconsciente, una chica Slyterin novia de Fobos me había lanzado el hechizo, era una trampa y ambos habíamos caído, Dos chicos salidos de la nada me quitaron mi varita y me tomaron de los brazos imposibilitando moverme, James también había caído por otro hechizo, se levantaba con dificultad, mientras Eris Efialtes, como se llamaba la chica, se acercaba a él quitándole su varita en el proceso.

-Ahora te enseñare que es que te quiten aquello que quieres

Dijo, apuntando a Severus, yo estaba inmovilizado y desarmado por los dos chicos que me sostenían de los brazos, mirando como ella se preparaba para lanzar un Avada Kedavra, lo reconocí en segundos, los movimientos de la varita, el rencor en sus ojos, _"antes de lanzar un maleficio tan poderoso los ojos del asesino adquieren un brillo verdoso apenas perceptible para quien lo observa, pero un poderoso mago puede saber cuál es el terrible hechizo que se aproxima"_ los estudios de los libros de magia negra daban su fruto, Severus iba a ser asesinado, y yo debía hacer algo para impedirlo, no lo pensé ni por un segundo, solo lo hice de manera automática, rápido como un reflejo.

-CRUCIATUS

Grite con todas mis fuerzas mirando fijamente a Eris Efialtes, la chica soltó su varita seguido de un grito de dolor absoluto, yo solo la miraba fijamente, deseando que sufriera lo más que se pudiera hasta el punto de la locura, los chicos me soltaron de los brazos asustados, estaba lanzando el hechizo sin varita, solo con mi mano apuntando a aquella despreciable joven, ellos se fueron corriendo mientras yo caminaba a paso lento y seguro contra ella, viendo cómo se retorcía y gritaba por el dolor pidiendo misericordia, que pensaba concederle, mis dientes se tensaban con ira, mis ojos se fijaban en ella que agonizaba en el suelo, mi paso era seguro y mi mano tensa mantenía la maldición provocándole dolores que no pueden ser narrados, deseaba que muriera y estoy seguro de que quien viera mis ojos en ese instante vería una chispa color verdoso atravesar mi mirada.

-detente

Dijo Severus tomándome de los hombros y atravesándose entre la chica y yo, está dejó de gritar quedando inconsciente por el dolor, yo solo sentí el abrazo de Severus desconectándome de toda la ira que había sentido, su calidez, me había detenido de hacer una locura.

-tranquilo estoy bien

Me dijo sosteniéndome el rostro y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, cerré los míos y me desmaye de cansancio, había usado todo mi poder en aquel ataque y ahora desfallecía presa de una extraña debilidad, al abrir los ojos había amanecido, estaba en la enfermería y Severus estaba a mi lado, sentado en una silla y recostado ligeramente en la cama, sosteniendo mi mano firmemente.

-Severus

Dije suavemente, el chico despertó de golpe agitado y al verme tranquilo me sonrió con alegría.

-¿estás bien?

Me preguntó y asentí en silencio, me dolía aun la cabeza y estaba algo aturdido por todos los eventos de la noche anterior, de hecho no recordaba bien que había pasado, pero me alegraba de que Severus estuviera bien.

-Alexander Zeth

Una voz me llamó desde la puerta, un hombre con una elegante túnica entró a paso rápido, era extremadamente delgado, más bien era un esqueleto con piel, sus ojos eran de mirada profunda como la nada y un par de ojeras negras los adornaban dando un toque más de muerto que de vivo a aquella espectral figura.

-En el nombre del ministerio de magia queda usted bajo arresto por la utilización de una maldición imperdonable.

Su voz era seca y tosca como el rasguño de una rama contra un cristal, dos hombres entraron detrás de él, uno de ellos el padre de Severus, eran dos Aurores, Severus trató de detenerlos pero su padre se lo impidió con una mirada, era inútil, ni la profesora McGonagall intervino, pese a que en su mirada se veía que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>(Léase con tono dramático) CHAN CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNNNN!...<p>

¿Qué pasará con Alex?, ¿pasará el resto de su vida en Askaban?, esto será respondido en el próximo capítulo de MudBlood, que por cierto en este capítulo no se le dijo ni una sola vez así XD

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer**

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	6. Custodia

Hola a todos, **gracias por todos sus comentarios** sobre esta historia **en especial para Alfy Malfoy y Ciel Rosier,** que son mis más devotas lectoras, sé que **este capítulo es cortito**, pero es que **solo cubre un mes de la vida de Alex**, un mes con bastantes sentimientos, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodia<strong>

Conocía el lugar por los libros de historia de la magia, sin embargo no es lo mismo estar ahí que verlo en los libros, las paredes de piedra oscura, todo débilmente iluminado por antorchas, los murmullos de los miembros abatían el sepulcral silencio de la sala, los 52 miembros del tribunal vestían ropas de color ciruela con una W dorada en plata, todos me miraban fijamente, algunos con curiosidad, algunos otros con prepotencia.

-Alexander Zeth, estudiante de Hogwarts, solo conoce la magia a partir de haber entrado en el colegio, sin embargo ha sobresalido como un gran mago, según sus profesores

La voz aguda y tétrica era del primer ministro, aquel hombre que había ido a recogerme, más semejante a un muerto que aún vivo, presidía el tribunal sentado en el centro de la fila, entre las sombras reconocí a varios algunos eran padres mis compañeros Slytherin, cosa que no me daba muchas esperanzas, pero había una cara cálida, la madre de Rose estaba entre los presentes, tal vez la más joven de todos.

-Audición disciplinaria del 27 de Junio, al Señor Alexander Zeth, hijo de muggles y estudiante de Hogwarts se le acusa de haber utilizado la Maldición Cruciatus en contra de la Señorita Eris Efialtes…

El juicio prosiguió, para mí la verdad todo parecía tan irreal, como si tan solo fuera un observador externo, como si estuviera viendo la vida de alguien más, solo había un detalle que me llamaba la atención, las cadenas una vez que me había sentado, intentaron tomarme para evitar que escapara, pero algo no se los permitió, el ministro y todo el consejo me habían visto con algo de rareza en su mirada, no hicieron mayor exclamación en lugar de eso llamaron al padre de Severus quien se paró a mi lado toda la sesión, ellos hablaban en términos legales, la verdad no entendía mucho, hablaban de leyes y de excepciones, de si era apropiado o no, de vez en cuando me preguntaban cosas sobre los hechos que yo contestaba con un simple si o un no, no preguntaban detalles, no pedían más, fueron dos horas de deliberación, donde al parecer la madre de Rose me defendía hablando de varios decretos o leyes, el ministro siempre la miraba con un dejo de odio en sus ojos, pero respetaba sus opiniones, algunos se sumaban a ella y otros exponían circunstancias similares de otros tiempos en donde se actuó con mayor fuerza.

-Suficiente

Gritó el Primer Ministro después de que la discusión se hubiera tornado acalorada, habían citado declaraciones de los chicos que nos habían atacado y de Severus, así como de la misma Eris.

-Al parecer el joven Alexander y su caso son más complejos de lo esperado, ya que no se había presentado que un menor utilizara una maldición tan poderosa y tan polémica, propongo que el consejo entero se tome unos días para meditar el asunto, prepare una defensa y un alegato en contra del joven y nos reunamos de nuevo en 30 días

El ministró sobaba sus cienes mientras decía esas palabras, sus manos con marcas de la edad eran largas y huesudas como todo su cuerpo, me miró fijamente y agregó

-Mientras tanto el joven Alexander pasará ese tiempo en…

El Sr. Potter no le dejó terminar

-Disculpe Gran Ministro pero me preguntaba si el joven puede estar bajo mi custodia en lo que se decide si es inocente o culpable.

El Ministro sonrió como si le hubieran contado un chiste, junto sus manos frente a su rostro y clavando su mirada en mí agregó

-Parece que en su cortó tiempo dentro de la comunidad mágica joven Alexander se ha hecho de valiosos amigos, la petición que el Jefe de Aurores me hace, ya me ha sido solicitada por la antigua Jueza suprema la Profesora McGonagall directora de Hogwarts, el Jefe del departamento de Transportes Mágicos el Warlock Draco Lucius Malfoy y la progresista Directora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica Hermione Jean Wesley quien también es miembro de este Tribunal supremo.

Quede asombrado de saber que había tanta gente que me apoyaba, eso me regresó algo de esperanza aunque la decisión aún no estaba tomada.

-Si por mi fuera joven, usted iría de camino a Azkaban en lo que se decide su culpabilidad, pero ante tantas solicitudes, me es imposible negarme a que tenga un paradero más cómodo, por ello y tomando en cuenta que el Auror Harry Potter tiene una amplia experiencia en el manejo de magos tenebrosos quedará bajo su custodia hasta el juicio dentro de 30 días al medio día, se termina la sesión

Y tan rápido como dijo esto el ministro se desvaneció por completo al igual que varios miembros del tribunal, solo la madre de Rose se despidió de mí y del Sr. Potter a lo lejos, él me tomó del hombro y me regaló una agradable sonrisa, en treinta días sabría mi destino. Acordamos solo decirles a mis padres que me quedaría con Scorpius, y no comentar nada del juicio a menos que se me declarara culpable, cosa que el señor Potter estaba seguro no sucedería.

-Qué bueno que estás bien

Exclamó Severus corriendo a abrasarme en cuanto llegue a su casa, me llené de alegría a verlo, las clases en Hogwarts habían terminado y ahora nos esperaban unos tranquilos días de paz mientras se reanudaba mi juicio, ese día la madre de Severus y él insistían que la que debería estar siendo juzgada sería la chica Efialtes pues ella fue la que provocó todo y que yo solo había actuado para defender a Severus.

-Te estaré eternamente agradecida

Comentó la madre de Severus, mientras abrazaba al chico y este se sonrojaba por la demostración pública de afecto de su madre.

-Además pudo ser peor, de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, no usaste la peor.

Comentó James, haciéndome pensar en que tenía razón, si Severus no me hubiera detenido seguramente hubiera terminado matando a aquella chica, y aunque nunca he utilizado esa maldición, no dudo que hubiera tenido éxito y a pesar de todo, eso me preocupa.

-Basta de malos recuerdos, ha sido un día muy pesado, vayan a dormir, Alex se quedará en el cuarto de Severus.

La indicación del señor Potter, hiso que mis preocupaciones por el juicio o mis acciones se borraran por completo, iba a pasar la noche con Severus, bueno en la misma habitación, no sé bien porqué pero mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, Severus me sonrió y tomándome de la mano nos levantamos para ir a su alcoba, el rose, las emociones y todo se me juntó haciendo que una sonrisa se prendara de mi rostro y no pudiera quitarla con nada.

-Somos casi de la misma estatura, seguro te queda bien

Dijo el chico de bellos ojos verdes mientras me pasaba una pijama de color rojo intenso, la verdad los colores vividos no eran lo mío y supongo que de ningún Slytherin, después de todo la mayoría de nuestras cosas terminaban siendo negras, verdes, grises, blancas, o colores semejantes, y al ponerme ese intenso color mi piel se veía casi tan pálida como la de Scorpius.

-Vaya necesitas tomar algo de sol

Dijo Severus mientras me quitaba la playera dejando al descubierto mi pecho blanco como hoja de papel.

-Es que en Slytherin no hay cálidas ventanas como en la torre Gryffindor para tomar el sol como tú comprenderás

Comenté en son de broma haciendo alusión al ligero bronceado de la piel de Severus.

-Bueno no importa, así te vez muy bien

Me dijo con su tierna sonrisa galardonando su rostro, esa sonrisa que me impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa, cuando en la ventana de la habitación un Águila daba ligueros toques en la ventana, era el ave de los Malfoy, y por lo tanto una carta de Scorpius para mí, ya que dudo que algún Malfoy tuviera un asunto que tratar con un Potter.

_Alex, mi padre me ha contado que todo ha ido bien el juicio, me alegro, no debiste salir solo esa noche, me siento culpable por no haberte ayudado, ahora tienes que estar con los Potter, yo pasaré las vacaciones en China con mi familia, espero verte pronto y que todo se resuelva, te mandaré recuerdos y una carta diaria._

_Con cariño Scorpius_

_P.D. Si Algún Potter lee esto, le mato_

Mientras leía la carta pude notar en Severus cierta molestia, reí al terminar de leer la postdata y después de eso se consumió con magia, al parecer Scorpius no había reparado en precauciones para que no cayera en manos equivocadas.

-¿Qué decía?

Preguntó Severus mirándome fijamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido y solo miraba al ave que aún permanecía en la ventana, al parecer en espera de una respuesta. Ignoré por segundos a Severus cosa que pareció molestarlo más en lo que buscaba papel y pluma entre mis cosas.

-Solo pregunta cómo me fue en el juicio

Contesté simplemente, al parecer Severus no me creyó y se acercó para leer lo que estaba escribiendo.

_Scorpius, que gusto recibir noticias tuyas, estoy bien, la familia Potter es muy cálida conmigo, y tienes razón no debí salir esa noche, pero para nada es tu culpa, no puedes ni quiero que me cuides 24 horas, espero la pases padre en China con tu familia y sabes que no son necesarios los recuerdos, con tus cartas es más que suficiente._

_Saludos Alexander_

Di al ave el pergamino y está salió volando hasta perderse rápidamente en la inmensidad del cielo, sé que Severus había leído todo lo que escribí ya que no hice esfuerzo alguno por ocultarme, por lo que pudo leer cada palabra, no dijo nada, solo se vistió rápidamente con una pijama azul celeste y se acostó en la cama, tras arreglar un poco mis cosas y hacer una pequeña cama para que Black descansara también me acosté apagando la luz y quedando solo en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Alex

La voz de Severus rompió el silencio y escuche como se daba vuelta en su cama para verme, dormíamos en camas separadas, un par de camas gemelas, me di la vuelta para verlo en la penumbra, la luz de la luna empezó a entrar suavemente por la ventana permitiéndome ver aun qué sea simplemente su contorno del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿qué pasa?

Pregunté, el chico de ojos verdes permaneció callado unos segundos mientras formulaba la pregunta que iba a hacerme

-tú y Malfoy…

Guardó silencio de nueva cuenta, como si le costara mucho trabajo lo que iba a preguntarme, fue tan largo su silencio que me desesperé y pregunte

-¿Yo y Malfoy?

Se tardó 5 segundos en decirlo pero finalmente preguntó rápidamente.

-¿son no… ¿Están saliendo?

Ahora fui yo el que me quedé en silencio, durante el año recién terminado en Howgarts Scorpius y yo teníamos una amistad muy cercana y yo sabía que Scorpius quería ser algo más, pero yo… yo quería tanto a Scorpius como a Severus.

-No

Contesté finalmente, eso pareció tranquilizar a Severus quien se volvió a acomodar para quedar plácidamente dormido, yo por el contrario me quedé pensando en mis sentimientos, en verdad es posible querer a dos personas de la misma manera, esa noche soñé con Scorpius y con Severus, ambos estaban parados frente a la tumba en Hogwarts mirándome fijamente, uno con sus ojos grises y el otro con sus ojos verdes, entonces aparecía Eris Efialtes y les apuntaba con su varita de la cual salían dos chispas verdes y yo no sabía a quién defender de tal forma que ambos caían muertos ante mí.

-¡NO!

Me desperté agitado y gritando, Severus encendió la luz mágicamente y me miro respirando con dificultad, bañado en sudor frio y con una cara de terror en mi rostro.

-¿estás bien?

Me cuestionó mientras me ponía de pie y negaba con la cabeza, camine con dificultad hasta la ventana necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, la abrí y el aire fresco de la noche golpeo contra mi

-tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla

Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba de los hombros, volteé a verlo y mire sus ojos fijamente, perdiéndome en esa inmensidad color verde, sintiendo que mediante su mirada me daba una paz y tranquilidad que nunca había sentido.

-¿Qué soñaste?

Me cuestionó y yo no contesté sólo le abrace fuertemente, él me regresó el gesto y me llevó hacia su cama, dormimos abrazados, y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo a la vez que escuchaba el latir de su corazón, cada noche la pesadilla se repetía, hasta que decidimos que era mejor dormir juntos para evitar mi sueño, a su lado me sentía protegido y tranquilo.

-Alex otro mensaje de los Malfoy

El padre de Severus parecía estar harto de ver el águila de los Malfoy que me traía un paquete o cartas cada día, la verdad siempre me pregunté cómo le hacía para viajar desde china hasta aquí diario, supongo que el animal tenía algo de magia en él.

-Otra carta de Scorpius Malfoy

Gimió Severus con una obvia molestia en su voz, yo asentí en silencio mientras abría el pergamino.

_Alex, Hoy he visto un dragón Bola de Fuego Chino, son geniales, le he preguntado a mi padre si podía mandarte un huevo de recuerdo pero me ha dicho que está prohibido, deberías verlos parecen rubíes gigantes, algún día te traeré de vacaciones, no le digas a nadie pero te enviaré un poco de cascarón dicen que es muy valioso y útil para algunas pociones, tú has de saber mejor de eso que yo._

_Con cariño Scorpius Malfoy_

Las cartas de Malfoy me llenaban de curiosidad, para mi fortuna los Potter contaban con una gran colección de libros en los cuales podía encontrar casi todo lo que me comentaba, Severus siempre intentaba leer los mensajes que Scorpius me enviaba pero estos se autodestruían una vez que los leía, lo cual imposibilitaba sus planes, entonces se acercaba y veía que leía, tratando de adivinar si tenía que ver con la carta que había recibido y terminaba conmigo contándole a grandes rasgos lo que me había contado.

-Odio cuando te llegan cartas de Malfoy

Confeso finalmente una noche mientras nos íbamos a dormir, empezó a quejarse como durante esos minutos yo no prestaba atención a nada y a nadie hasta que le daba mi respuesta al Águila y entonces corría a leer, noté los celos en su voz, mientras continuaba describiendo todas mis acciones con relación a las cartas que llegaban a diario.

-y luego pones esa sonrisa boba

Dijo finalmente, y entonces me acerqué a él y le miré a los ojos fijamente, Severus estaba extrañado por mi fija mirada y mi sonrisa ante su acto de celos, me pegué más a él hasta sentir el calor de su cuerpo pero sin tocarlo, mirándolo fijamente por un minuto entero, él se quedó callado y noté como sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, le sonreí y suavemente le dije.

-No tengas celos, Scorpius me escribe diario, pero contigo duermo todas las noches.

Le guiñe un ojo y en segundos él estaba completamente rojo, trato de justificar su comportamiento y mientras balbuceaba incoherencias le tomé de la mano y lo recosté en la cama, acurrucándome en su pecho sintiendo su calor y escuchando su corazón, él se quedó callado

-Buenas noches mi dulce Severus

Esboce suavemente, notaba como aún estaba nervioso por lo agitado de sus latidos, no dijo nada solo me abrazó con mayor fuerza y nos quedamos completamente dormidos. Era verdad, las cartas de Scorpius me hacían sonreír y no prestaba atención a nadie en esos momentos, pero no veía teniendo una relación con él, era demasiado dominante, pese a ser un caballero, Severus al contrario era tierno y muchas veces actuaba más por instinto que pensando en que hacía, es decir solo hacia eso que sentía sin cuestionarse más, eso me encantaba, tal vez los quería a ambos porque eran tan diferentes, pero, por Severus sentía algo más.

-Creí que no podía salir de su casa

Comenté al Señor Potter cuando me dijeron que iríamos a la Madriguera a festejar el cumpleaños de Severus con sus primos, yo estaba nervioso, nunca había estado con toda la familia de Severus junta, a lo más con sus primos en Hogwarts, que la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoraban o con la familia de Rose pero todos los Wesley juntos se me hacía una multitud.

-tranquilo, yo me hago responsable

Fue el comentario del señor Potter, después sonriendo me pasó mi abrigo, y todos salimos al patio de la casa, donde había un duende de porcelana a mitad de todo.

-Muy bien listos, todos lo tomamos al mismo tiempo

Dijo a todos y entendí que se trataba de un traslador, nunca había usado uno, pero siempre había una primera vez, rápidamente y a la cuenta de tres lo tomamos y en un segundo estábamos en un extraño lugar una casa de varios pisos se levantaba en el horizonte, y parecía que se sostenía por arte de magia, porque si no seguramente colapsaría en cualquier momento.

-Llegamos

Gritó James emocionado y salió corriendo junto con Lily hacia la casa, donde estaban los abuelos de Severus y toda su familia, yo me sentía tan fuera de lugar. La fiesta era como cualquier otra, o al menos eso imagino ya que yo no había asistido a muchas fiestas en mi vida, pero podíamos hacer magia, y desde los tíos de Severus hasta sus primos tendían a hacerse bromas, era una familia bastante unida.

-Ven vamos al ático de la casa

Dijo Severus tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia el interior mientras todos los demás cantaban y platicaban en el patio a la luz de las antorchas y del fuego, la casa era un laberinto de habitaciones por sin ningún lugar, noté varios objetos Muggle, pero al tratar de tomarlos varios cobraban vida y se alejaban por lo que decidí no tocar nada.

-La casa tiene habitaciones para todos, claro algunos compartimos, pero otros tienen sus propias alcobas, tú dormirás conmigo como en casa, y Hugo dormirá en la misma habitación, le he dicho que no cuente nada de lo que vea y me lo ha jurado así que no te preocupes.

Eso me hiso sentir como si él y yo estuviéramos haciendo algo malo solo por el hecho de dormir juntos, subimos hasta la más alto de la casa y en el ático encontramos muchas cosas viejas, así como un viejo espíritu que al parecer era un ancestro de los Wesley no le hicimos mucho caso y termino desapareciendo, entre las cosas había varias hechizadas y Severus se divertía viendo como explotaban o lanzaban chispas, mientras por la ventana la luz de la luna empezaba a entrar, me acerqué lentamente para ver el cielo y Severus me siguió, se sentó a mi lado

-Es muy linda verdad

Comentó el chico, yo asentí en silencio, después él volteó a verme fijamente, a la luz de la luna lucía encantador, sus rasgos se veían más finos y varoniles, ya no era un niño, ahora era un joven de quince años, no sé ni cómo, ni por qué, simplemente paso, me había acercado a él y le besaba con suavidad, al principio él no respondía, pero a medida que profundizaba el beso, Severus reaccionó besándome con miedo y torpemente al principio, pero después besándome con mayor fuerza, algo tosco, pero tierno al mismo tiempo, supongo que era su primer beso, se abalanzó sobre mi sin dejar de besarme, ahora era más pasional, más fuerte, sus manos me tomaron de la cintura y las mías se entrelazaron en su nuca, al separarnos nuestras mejillas estaban enrojecidas y nuestras miradas se encontraron, para dar paso a otro beso, a medida que nos besábamos la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos subía también, nuestras manos inquietas exploraban el cuerpo del otro, acariciando cada rincón y empezábamos a despertar a sensaciones extrañas y excitantes, no pasó gran cosa, el ruido de sus primos nos alertó de que podrían descubrirnos, confundidos aun salimos del ático y pasamos las fiestas con su familia, faltaban 3 días para mi juicio.

-¿Qué fue lo de anoche?

Me cuestionó a la mañana siguiente, haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido en el atrio, pues con Hugo en la misma habitación, me sentía lo bastante incómodo con solo estar acostado con Severus como para hacer algo más

-No sé, algo que pasó

Contesté restándole algo de importancia al asunto, sabía que la cabeza de Severus daba suficientes vueltas como para decirle que estaba enamorado de él.

-ok

Contestó él con cierto tono de tranquilidad, como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, regresamos a la casa de los Potter en la tarde y a la rutina típica de ese mes, yo leía, jugábamos, encetábamos algunas cosas, practicábamos hechizos, ya saben un día normal en la vida de un mago, pero cuando llegó la carta diaria de Scorpius, Severus simplemente desapareció, hasta que no había pasado una hora y no sabía nada de él subí a buscarlo en su habitación.

-¿Ya le contestaste a Scorpius?

Cuestionó con un dejo de enojo en sus palabras, yo me acerqué a él recostándome a su lado en la cama mientras él leía algo sobre algunos jugadores de quidditch.

-Sí, ya le contesté, ¿eso te enoja?

Él dejó el libro y volteó a verme fijamente, noté confusión en sus ojos, se me quedó mirando como si esperara que yo hiciera algo, pero para ser sinceros yo estaba igual de nervioso que él, nos quedamos quietos unos minutos y él continuo leyendo su libro ignorándome el resto del día, en la noche dormimos separados y finalmente llegó el día del juicio.

-suerte

Me deseó cuando salí de su casa acompañado de su padre, llegamos al ministerio y descendimos hasta aquel molesto tribunal, no me importaba el veredicto, no me importaba el juicio, solo quería regresar a estar con Severus como el día antes del beso, el tribunal me absolvió de los cargos ya que había sido en defensa propia, pero me dejaron claro que si volvía a romper una ley, serían severos conmigo y caería todo el peso de la justicia, yo estaba feliz con el resultado, pero aun así sabía que eso significaba que regresaría a casa y no vería a Severus hasta inicios de año.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo, el próximo es el quinto años de Alex en Hogwarts, sin más por el momento les dejo y espero sus comentarios, ciao.<p>

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer**

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	7. Quinto Año

**Hola a todos**, aquí llegó con **otro capítulo más de esta historia**, **las cosas cambian mucho en Hogwarts** debido a los recientes eventos, **Alex tiene que enfrentar muchas cosas y sentimientos**, pero por desgracia no es algo muy fácil, espero les guste tanto este capítulo como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

**Alfy Malfoy,** jeje… si **pasa seguido que te confundan el sexo por aquí**, por cierto **yo también soy chico XD**

**Ciel Rosier y Alfy Malfoy**, yo también **estoy discrepante entre quien hace mejor pareja con Alex**, pero es de que ambos son tan diferentes que **ambos son perfectos**, pero a ver qué pasa, saludos y espero les guste este capítulo, **gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto Año<strong>

Ahí estábamos de nuevo el tren a Hogwarts, a mi izquierda Scorpius, a mi derecha Severus, en medio de ambos yo, rezando porque ambos no se mataran, tal vez si les lanzaba un Petrificus Totalus podrían dejar de pelear.

-Él ya sabe todo lo que hacías en China, escribías a diario

Comentó Severus, mientras yo veía el techo del vagón, Scorpius y él peleaban sobre quien debía hablarme, que se me antojaba, si estaba cómodo o no, que debían contarme, etc. los dos chicos simplemente peleaban todo el tiempo, extrañamente ninguno de los dos se me alejaba, ni cinco centímetros, el mismo vagón, el mismo carruaje, suerte que Severus estaba en el Gryffindor si no estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué pesado es Potter?

Comentó Scorpius durante la cena, con lo cual no pude evitar reír, tal vez porque estaba fastidiado de sus peleas bobas, o tal vez porque estaba molesto con Severus por no admitir que le gustaba, o con Scorpius por ser tan encantador que yo aún no sabía por cual decidirme, en medio del banquete me puse de pie, varias miradas me voltearon a ver fijamente ya que me levante bruscamente.

-Ven Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Le dije a Scorpius y este se paró para seguirme rápidamente, caminé hacia la puerta

-Albus Severus Potter ven inmediatamente.

Grite llamando tal vez demasiado la atención incluso algunos profesores se levantaron para ver que sucedía, el chico de ojos verdes se levantó y me siguió al igual que Scorpius, y de nuevo empezaron a pelear, ahora por ver quien caminaba más rápido.

-¡Basta!

Grite en cuanto note su lucha, volteé a verlos y ambos estaban estupefactos, me miraban fijamente.

-Scorpius te quiero, me vuelves loco, eres educado, caballeroso, aunque también eres pedante y elitista, cosa que extrañamente me gusta.

Mientras decía eso Scorpius sonrió con esa pedante sonrisa que tanto me gustaba de él, mientras Severus se puso más serio de lo que jamás lo había visto.

-Tú, Severus me encantas, te quiero tanto, eres tierno, bueno, honesto, aunque también algo simple y cobarde y también me encanta eso de ti.

Ahora la sonrisa había cambiado de rostro, Severus sonreía con esa encantadora sonrisa y Scorpius tenía una mueca de desagrado, suspire profundamente, los mire de nuevo.

-los quiero a ambos y no puedo decidirme, pero ya me tienen arto con ese jueguito de quien es mejor y quien me atiende mejor, así que vamos a hacer esto, si quieren estar conmigo se tienen que tolerar y evitar pelear, mientras yo tomo una decisión o mejor déjenme solo.

Dije finalmente, ambos me miraron, se vieron el uno al otro y después regresaron a verme, les acababa de confesar que ambos me gustaban, que no podía decidirme y que no quería dejarlos a ambos, ninguno dijo nada, solo regresamos lentamente al comedor y cada quien continuó comiendo en completo silencio, ni las miradas extrañadas de todos nos sacaban de nuestro silencio.

-¿Qué ambos están enamorados de él?

Los rumores en Hogwarts se extienden a mayor velocidad de lo que vuela una Nimbus 5000, al terminar el banquete de inicio de cursos todos sabían de nuestro triángulo amoroso, claro que el hecho de haberlos sacado a ambos al mismo tiempo en el comedor no ayudo a guardar el secreto, para mi fortuna desde que había llegado a Hogwarts note algo que la verdad disfrute mucho, así como al entrar a la sala común de Slytherin todos guardaron silencio, así había sucedido en el tren y en el comedor, al principio me pareció normal hasta que puse atención en sus rostros, ahora no era odio, era miedo lo que mostraban.

-Creo que me quedaré a leer un rato

Dije y me dejé caer en el sillón de piel frente a la chimenea, varios chicos que estaban sentados cerca se levantaron y fueron a otro lugar de la sala, los otros siguieron en silencio con lo suyo, el año pasado alguno hubiera comentado que no merecía estar ahí o algo en relación de mi ascendencia impura, pero nadie dijo nada, todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba tranquilo. Me di cuenta de que me tenían miedo, después de todo nadie había usado una maldición imperdonable sin varita, lo cual significaba que yo era un mago muy poderoso y capaz de hacer cosas terrible, ante esa idea no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿querías verme?

Preguntó Severus cuando llegó a los baños de Mildred la llorona, le recibí con una sonrisa, pese a que el chico se veía bastante serio, supongo que creía que Scorpius estaría ahí, últimamente pasábamos el tiempo libre los tres juntos, ellos por estar conmigo, yo porque me gusta estar con ellos, Scorpius era caballeroso y Severus era tierno, ambos me atendían y me hacían sentir especial, yo sabía que estaba mal por eso se me ocurrió compartir algo con cada uno por separado.

-Tengo un plan para ir a la cámara del secreto, me lanzaré un Desmaius tú me bajarás con el hechizo de levitación, una vez abajo me despertaras, entraremos en la cámara y para salir nos apareceré aquí tranquilamente.

Le dije sonriente, Severus me regresó el gesto al notar que Scorpius no estaba ahí, seguimos el plan a pie de la letra y llegamos a la cámara de los secretos, abrí la puerta hablando Parcel y ahí estaba un misterio de Hogwarts delante de nosotros, nadie había estado ahí desde hace 19 años, una sala enorme y totalmente oscura, hiso falta un encantamiento para encender las antorchas para dar algo de luz a aquel recinto, las columnas de piedra con grabados de serpientes se alzaban para sostener el techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, al fondo una inmensa estatua dominaba todo el lugar, Severus estaba emocionado, no corríamos peligro, los huesos del basilisco estaban ahí, totalmente secos, decidimos no acercarnos, sabíamos lo venenoso de sus colmillos aun después de tanto tiempo, recorrimos la sala por completo, no parecía haber gran cosa, hasta que vimos detrás de la estatua, una puerta o mejor dicho la indicación de una, ya que solo se veía un muro duro de piedra negra.

-ya sabes que hacer

Dijo Severus sonriente, hable una vez más en Parcel y la puerta se abrió lenta y pesadamente, una cámara secreta dentro de la cámara de los secretos, ambos estábamos emocionados.

-Mi padre no me habló de esto, seguramente no sabía que existía

Comentó el chico de ojos verdes, seríamos los primeros en quien sabe cuántos siglos en entrar a ese lugar, entramos y con el hechizo lumus maxima alumbre aquel recinto con una blanca luz, era una pequeña sala redonda de unos cinco metros de ancho, en ella había un librero con varios libros viejos, un sillón y una chimenea, Severus prendió la chimenea y esta alumbro el lugar por completo, frente a la chimenea había un cuadro inmenso donde se mostraba a un hombre viejo sentado en un sillón, el hombre parecía tener gran edad y al contrario de todos los cuadros de Hogwarts, este estaba inmóvil, era un cuadro común y corriente, el hombre en él era viejo, su cara estaba marcada por la edad, sus ojos eran completamente blancos, su barba desarreglada y tosca, se le notaba cansado y totalmente desgastado.

-¿Quién es?

Preguntó Severus intrigado por aquel cuadro, ambos lo analizamos en búsqueda de alguna pista pero no había nada que revelara la identidad de ese anciano.

-¿Será Salazar Slytherin?

Cuestionó el chico, yo negué de inmediato, no tenía pinta de ser el gran hechicero cofundador de Hogwarts, era un anciano decrepito y derrotado, Slytherin ni el peor de sus días se habría dejado retratar de tan pecaminosa manera.

-No, debe de ser alguien que él conoció, o algo así.

Severus me miro sonriente, seguíamos emocionados por nuestro descubrimiento y nuestro secreto, prometimos no contarle a nadie, simplemente sería un lugar para él y para mí, regresamos a la superficie transportándonos, pero casi diario bajábamos, fuimos acondicionando el lugar como una sala privada donde pasar el rato, limpiamos, conseguimos algunos muebles, colocamos más luz, en poco tiempo, salvo por la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin que lucía imponente, el lugar era un cálido refugio, una extraña mezcla entre la sala común de Gryffindor y la sala de Slytherin, tal como él y yo.

-A ¿dónde vas con Potter?

Me cuestionó Scorpius un día mientras paseábamos por Hogsmade, después de haber estado en la casa de los gritos, tenía un lugar para cada uno, la casa de los gritos era el lugar en el que pasábamos juntos el tiempo Scorpius y Yo, incluso nos habíamos adueñado de una habitación, y la cámara de los secretos era el lugar de Severus y mío, por eso la pregunta de Scorpius se me hiso inapropiada.

-A un lugar solo para él y para mí.

Comenté esperando que con eso parara su curiosidad, pero no fue así, dentro de las tres escobas mientras tomábamos un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, volvió a preguntar.

-pero ¿qué lugar es ese?

Al parecer el chico no se daría por vencido, así que tuve que decirle que nos veíamos en la cámara de los secretos, nos transportábamos ahí fácilmente, al principio no me creyó después de que le contara un poco más lo hizo, pero sabía que no podía pedirme que lo llevara aunque en su mirada se veía que se moría de ganas por ir a ese misterioso lugar.

-¿tú y él se han besado, como tú y yo?

Cuando íbamos de regreso a Hogwarts ya en la noche y con el frio de invierno empezándose a sentir, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos preguntara algo como eso, así que hice lo que tenía planeado, afirme en silencio y cambie de tema.

-¿te vas a quedar esta navidad también?

Él me miró fijamente, en mi mente el plan tampoco daba resultado, pero era la única opción que tenía, no iba a mentirle a ninguno de los dos, los quería y era cierto que no era justo tenerlos a ambos, pero tampoco podía decidirme, eran tan diferentes que ninguno era peor o mejor, solo eran ellos, especiales.

-y ¿Quién besa mejor?

Hice una mueca ante esa pregunta, le mire fijamente y trate de explicarle que ambos eran diferentes, ninguno mejor o peor, que besaban de maneras muy diferentes.

-tú me besaste con suavidad, como si temieras que me fuera a romper, Severus es más tosco, algo infantil y salvaje, son diferentes, ambos son perfectos a su manera.

Por desgracia mi respuesta no pareció satisfacer su curiosidad, hacía frio, la primera nevada ya había caído, y estábamos ahí en medio de la nada y de la noche mirándonos fijamente, el respiró profundo creando una nube de vaho frente a su rostro, se acercó a mí y me besó, seguía besándome con suavidad, como disfrutando el beso, en ese momento todo se borró, el frio, el viento, la noche, solo éramos él y yo, besándonos en medio de la nada, sus labios acariciaban los míos con delicadeza, su lengua entraba suavemente en mi boca, me dejaba saborear su fresco aliento sabor vainilla, y sus manos me tomaban de la cintura, Scorpius era más alto que yo, por lo que debía levantar ligeramente mi rostro para besarle, me pegó a su cuerpo y sentí su calor, empezó a besarme con más pación pero con la misma suavidad, al separarnos nuestras mejillas estaban sonrojadas, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises y yo me pedía en ellos.

-Regresemos a la casa de los gritos

Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, no sé porque acepte, todo fue rápido, desaparecimos y aparecimos en la habitación, prendió la chimenea con un rápido hechizo y se abalanzó sobre mis labios, me quitó el abrigo mientras me besaba, yo le quite el suyo, empezó a besar mi cuello y sus manos me levantaban el suéter con todo y camisa, mientras yo gemía por los ligeros mordiscos que me daba, la pación nos consumía, entre besos y caricias estábamos en un segundo desnudos, su piel blanca lucía perfecta a la luz de la chimenea, era tan pálido como una hoja de papel, yo tampoco tenía mucho color, pero él me ganaba con esa espectral apariencia, se acercó a mí y sentí el calor de su cuerpo en mi piel desnuda, caímos sobre las ropas y esa noche fuimos unos solo, a la mañana siguiente nos regañaron por no llegar al castillo, no nos importó estar castigados, una sonrisa adornaba nuestros rostros.

-¿Dónde estuvieron?

Por primera vez le tenía más miedo a Severus que a la Profesora McGonagall o la Profesora Badb, me miraba serio, creo que sospechaba lo que había sucedido, y de nuevo mi política de no mentir no me favorecía mucho.

-Estábamos en la casa de los gritos

Contesté, el fijó aún más su mirada en mí.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Dijo lentamente, como conteniendo un terrible enojo, respire profundo no quería contestar, él me miro a los ojos fijamente, me quedé callado tanto tiempo que creo que él lo adivinó.

-¿estuvieron juntos?

De nueva cuenta mi silencio le confirmó, agache la mirada, no sabía qué hacer, supuse que eso pondría fin a la duda, me quedaría con Scorpius y Severus me rechazaría y odiaría el resto de mi vida, pero entonces, me tomó de la mano, levantó mi rostro y me dijo al oído.

-llévanos a la cámara de los secretos

Lo dijo seco, su tono de voz se escuchó más grave que de costumbre, más viril, me tomó de la mano y en segundo estábamos ahí, me empujó contra una columna, golpeándome contra ella, fue brusco, pero a la vez sus ojos prendados de los míos lo hiso excitante, me besó torpe y brusco, pero lleno de pación, acarició mi cuello, levantó mis ropas pasando su mano bajo ellas y tocando mi piel desnuda, me quito rápidamente el suéter y la camisa, las lanzó al suelo, se quitó las suyas, levantó mi pierna acariciando mi muslo y glúteo, era salvaje, como una bestia que devora un cordero, era totalmente diferente a la delicadeza de Scorpius la noche anterior, era más animal, era tan diferente, besos, caricias y una terrible lujuria, suerte que estábamos metros bajo tierra en un lugar que nadie conocía o nuestros gritos hubieran desgarrado las paredes de Hogwarts, al terminar quedamos recostados sobre nuestras ropas en el frio piso de roca, él me besó de nueva cuenta y yo estaba más confundido que nunca en mi vida, ambos eran maravillosos, ambos eran diferentes, a ambos los amaba.

-tienes que decidirte

Al día siguiente en nuestros paseos juntos ambos me confrontaron, los rumores decían que habían peleado en clase, y seguramente ambos se habían dicho lo que había pasado los días anteriores.

-mejor ustedes decidan quien me deja

Ambos se señalaron al mismo tiempo, era obvio, ellos me amaban, yo los amaba, por eso no podía tomar una decisión.

-ven no es fácil, ambos son encantadores, ambos son magníficos, a ambos los amo

Dije finalmente y los dos se quedaron petrificados, no había dicho que los quería a ambos, había dicho que los amaba a ambos, me miraron esperando que confirmara lo dicho.

-Si te amo Severus, te amo Scorpius

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, y ambos me sonrieron, quisieron lanzarse al mismo tiempo sobre mis labios, claro que eso era imposible, se detuvieron al ver que ambos pensaban lo mismo, les tome de la mano, bese a uno y luego al otro, seguimos caminando, no volvieron a pedirme que escogiera, volvimos a empezar a salir juntos, ambos se concentraban en mí y trataban de olvidar que el otro estaba ahí, los rumores en Hogwarts tenía mucho de qué hablar, los fantasmas, cuadros, alumnos e incluso profesores, hablaban de los tres chicos, se nos quedaban viendo cuando pasábamos o callaban abruptamente sus conversaciones, Rose insistía que eso estaba mal, pero ya no nos veíamos tanto como para escuchar sus quejas, entre la magia oscura y los recientes eventos nuestra amistad se había enfriado mucho, pero sé que le decía a Severus que se olvidara de mí.

-Pasaré navidad con mis padres, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos, entendido

La instrucción era clara, yo me iría a pasar las fiestas con mi familia, Severus con la suya y Scorpius se quedaría en Hogwarts, cada quien tendría tiempo para pensar, para sentir y para decidir si al regresar seguíamos con lo que sea que fuéramos o si alguno daba marcha a tras o si yo me decidía por alguno de ellos, debo decir que fueron las vacaciones más largas de mi vida, sentí que duraron años enteros, ni una carta, una lechuza, águila o nota, nada, cumplían con su parte del trato y yo hacía lo mismo, o al menos intentaba, escribía cartas para ambos y las quemaba en la chimenea, pensaba en Scorpius y pensaba en Severus todo el tiempo, recordaba sus ojos grises al ver la nieve y los ojos verdes al ver el pino en la sala, suspiraba todo el tiempo y por más que lo intentaba no quería dejar a ninguno de los dos, tendrían que decidir ellos, yo no podía, al regresar a Hogwarts viaje en tren con Severus y al llegar Scorpius me recibió, les di a ambos el mismo regalo, un anilló de plata negra con mis iniciales dentro, ambos se lo colocaron de inmediato, Scorpius en su mano derecha, Severus en su mano izquierda, así quedaban en la mano que siempre me daban, como los anillos que yo portaba en las mías, era obvio pese a lo que dijeran los demás, pese a todo, ambos seguían queriéndome, tal vez esperando que el otro desistiera o que yo decidiera, a este paso moriríamos juntos.

-Ya viste

Comentó Severus una tarde mientras estábamos en la cámara de los secretos, estaba viendo la pintura en la sala, había cambiado, al parecer lo hacía de vez en cuando, mientras nadie la veía, ahora dejaba ver su cinturón bajo su túnica, en él portaba una varita, bueno no solo una varita, era una varita idéntica a la mía.

-Es mi varita

Comenté asombrado, Severus miró la pintura y luego mi varita

-Si, es idéntica

Ambos quedamos extrañados, generalmente las varitas pierden su poder tras la muerte de su dueño o son destruidas o enterradas con ellos, como era posible que yo tuviera la varita que hubiese pertenecido a otro mago, ahora tenía más interés que nunca en saber quién era ese viejo hombre en la pintura.

-Bombarda

Los enfrentamientos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin continuaban, tal vez en menor proporción que el año pasado pero la enemistad estaba por pasar de unos cuantos duelos a una real guerra dentro de Hogwarts, como muestra la mesa de Slytherin en el gran comedor volaba por los aires por el ataque imprudente de algunos Gryffindor, los que estábamos sentados salimos volando, si no fuera por Black seguramente hubiera resultado herido como muchos de mis compañeros, entonces de un lado a otro empezaron a volar hechizos que eran repelidos o contestados con igual o mayor fuerza, hasta que la profesora McGonagall llegó para detener todo, varios fuimos reprendidos y pese a que Gryffindor había iniciado (en esta ocasión) ambas casas perdieron puntos.

-No es justo, esos malditos MudBloods

Agregó una chica en medio de la sala común de Slytherin mientras se hablaba del incidente, es verdad que la mayoría de los Gryffindor tenía antecedentes Muggle en al menos una tercera o cuarta generación, lo que los calificaba como Mudblood, lo gracioso es que usara la frase mientras yo estaba presente y nadie la relacionara conmigo.

-Debemos contraatacar

Exclamó otro chico de sexto año, varios asintieron en silencio, el repudio natural que sentía Slytherin por los Gryffindor se incrementaba ya que en los recientes enfrentamientos los del escudo de serpiente habían perdido la mayoría o quedado gravemente heridos.

-La directora defiende a los Gryffindor

Comentó alguien más, mientras la discusión se tornaba acalorada, yo miraba a Scorpius quien estaba pensativo, seguramente pensaba lo mismo que yo, el ser visto con Severus no era buena idea por el momento, la casa decidió que iríamos en grupos, pese en mi caso se me hacía una medida innecesaria ya que podía desaparecer y aparecer donde quisiera, pero aun así se me obligo a andar con mis compañeros por la protección de todos.

-Si ven a un Gryffindor solo o aun grupo pequeño, lo atacan si no hay profesores cerca.

En eso me negué, todos me miraron en cuanto me puse de pie para mostrar que estaba en contra de esa medida, aparte de ser cobarde solo servía para perpetuar la absurda disputa, un chico de séptimo se acercó a mí.

-Sé que estás preocupado por tu novio Potter, pero debes decidir de qué bando estás

Me dijo con un tono amenazante, le mire fijamente, estaba tan acostumbrado a las amenazas de Slytherin que ya no surtían efecto en mí.

-y ¿Quién me va a obligar?

Le contesté mientras tomaba mi varita, sabía que más de uno me tenía miedo desde el incidente del año pasado, me miró fijamente y después regresó la mirada a los miembros de la casa como buscando apoyo pero la mayoría solo dio un paso atrás.

-Ustedes hagan lo que quieran

Dijo al ver que nadie le secundaba, yo me senté de nuevo en el sofá y vi como varios seguían planeando su venganza, a partir de ese día viajábamos en grupos de cinco, yo iba con Scorpius, una chica apodada Black Sawn, quien era sumamente bella y creo que era familiar cercano del Primer Ministro y de dos chicos quienes la verdad lo que tenían era miedo y pensaban que yo los protegería o algo así.

-Esto es absurdo

Me quejé mientras caminábamos por el corredor, lo que más me molestaba es que no podía estar con Severus en público, porque al igual que a mí, los de su casa lo presionaban para que se alejara de los traicioneros Slytherin, por eso nos citábamos a escondidas en la cámara de los secretos, donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin las miradas o presiones de los demás.

-Alguien tiene que ponerle un alto a esta estúpida confrontación

Me quejé mientras reposaba en el pecho desnudo de Severus, quien miraba el fuego que flotaba sobre el suelo de piedra.

-Lo sé, pero ambas casas están tan comprometidas con destruirse que ni los profesores pueden cuidar cada rincón y los prefectos solo sirven para dar continuidad al enfrentamiento y cubrir el rastro ante los profesores

Comentó, le miré a sus ojos verdes, me encantaba su mirada, a pesar de que la edad lo había cambiado de aquel tierno niño a un adolescente bastante atractivo, su mirada seguía siendo la misma.

-Sigo sin saber quién es el del retrato

Le comenté cambiando de tema al ver que su mirada se tornaba más seria, no quería que habláramos del estúpido enfrentamiento entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-¿no tienes ni una pista?

Cuestionó mientras con su mano acariciaba mi cabeza, negué en silencio, él me miró y me dedico una sonrisa de esas que borran todo lo demás.

-ya sabrás quién es, no conozco a nadie más inteligente que tú.

Ese alago me hiso sonreír, después de todo, el conocía a Rose quien para muchos era la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, aunque yo tomaba más materias ella llevaba un record perfecto.

-Estuve leyendo un poco, igual y es un descendiente de Slytherin, pero no estoy seguro, hasta donde sé, ninguno piso Hogwarts hasta que Tom Riddle llegó.

La plática se hiso más informal a medida que el tiempo pasaba, después regresamos a los besos y a las caricias y en minutos nada importaba, solo estar él y yo juntos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunte al llegar a la Sala de Slytherin y ver a varios chicos y chicas mal heridos, Scorpius me dijo que varios Gryffindor habían atacado a los de primer año, eso me sorprendió bastante, pero lo siguiente que me dijo fue lo que más sorpresa me causo.

-Los Wesley estaban entre ellos

La familia de Severus estaba entre los atacantes y ninguno de ellos estaba en primero, la mayoría estaba en grados mayores, salvo por Hugo y Lily que estaban tercer año.

-¿Estás seguro?

Le cuestioné aun incrédulo, él me miro con sus ojos grises llenos de odio, Scorpius era un Slytherin puro, su padre, el padre su padre, todos habían pertenecido a la casa Slytherin y tomaba este ataque y cualquier otro como algo personal, se mantenía al margen por mí.

-Debes darte cuenta que esto es una guerra y que ellos no se detendrán y nosotros tampoco

Su voz era áspera, dura, nunca me había hablado con tanta seriedad, tenía razón esto era una guerra y alguien tenía que pararla, esa noche ayude a curar a los chicos, no querían ir a la enfermería pues no la consideraban lugar seguro, Hogwarts era un campo de batalla. Al día siguiente salí solo en búsqueda de James, el me explicaría que había pasado, estaba seguro que era un mal entendido, lo encontré con varios de sus primos y algunos chicos de Gryffindor, traté de acercarme para hablar con él, pero entonces un hechizo me atacó, los desvié y uno más me fue lanzado, este estalló a mis pies haciéndome retroceder, imaginé que al verme James los detendría, pero no fue así, los chicos siguieron atacando y tuve que desaparecer de ahí, no podía creerlo, era una guerra y ya no podía mantenerme al margen.

-¿por qué atacaste a James?

Me preguntó Severus en cuanto nos encontramos esa noche en la cámara de los secretos, le miré sorprendido

-eso te dijeron

Contesté indignado, el notó mi enojo y detuvo sus acusaciones.

-tú no los atacaste ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, Severus bajó la mirada apenado.

-¿por qué me mintió?

Preguntó, en su corazón no había maldad, Severus en parte seguía siendo un niño que no entendía de las dobles intenciones de la gente.

-para enemistarte conmigo, eres un Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin, y nuestras casas están en guerra, no quieren que estemos juntos.

Le contesté mientras levantaba su rostro y lo miraba con un gesto paternal, estábamos en guerra en una terrible guerra, los profesores recorrían los corredores para asegurar que no hubiera más incidentes, los alumnos tenían toque de queda, solo podían ir a clases o ir a asuntos importantes, aun así los problemas continuaron, grupos escapaban de la supervisión y llegaban a enfrentarse en diferentes partes del castillo, incluso me tocó defenderme a mí a mi grupo de varios ataques durante el camino de la sala común al salón de clases, antes de las vacaciones de pascua se suspendieron un día las clases, todo un largo día en el que se prohibió a cualquiera salir de las áreas de su casa, los profesores inspeccionaban las puertas para asegurarse que todo estaba en calma, dentro la mayoría estaba desesperada

-Malditas Arpías de Gryffindor nadie puede salir por su culpa

En Slytherin todos culpaban a Gryffindor y supongo que en Gryffindor todos culpaban a Slytherin, yo aproveché el tiempo para investigar sobre la pintura de la sala de los secretos mientras todos planeaban y conspiraban con los ánimos encendidos, yo intentaba concentrarme en la lectura pero era inútil sus gritos no me dejaban en paz, así que decidí levantar e ir a mi habitación, Scorpius me siguió.

-te invito a mi dormitorio, no hay nadie y es tranquilo

Él quería estar conmigo, aunque yo no le hiciera caso y estuviera concentrado en mi lectura.

-No baja conmigo

Me miró extrañado, los hechizos de protección no dejaban pasar a nadie a mis aposentos, solo yo y Black podíamos entrar.

-levanté los hechizos hace meses, ya nadie se preocupa por mí, todos están preocupados por los Gryffindor y los que aún me odian me temen tanto que no se atreverían a entrar.

Comenté con una sonrisa en mis labios, Scorpius me dio la razón en silencio y me acompaño a la habitación, dentro nos acomodamos en la cama y mientras él se recargaba en mi baja espalda mientras yo seguía leyendo boca abajo dijo

-estás leyendo mucho de Salazar Slytherin

Afirme en silencio para no perder el hilo de mi lectura, el continuó hablando.

-Lo noté por la pila de libros que sacaste hace días de la biblioteca, la mayoría hablaban exclusivamente de él, ¿por qué te interesa tanto de repente?

Scorpius no sabía nada de la cámara de los secretos no le había dicho nada, pues lo que pasaba ahí era para Severus así como lo que pasaba en la casa de los gritos, era solo para Scorpius, mi forma de darle su espacio a cada quien.

-con Severus encontré una pintura de un sujeto que tiene mi varita, no sé quién es por el hecho de estar en la cámara de los secretos, supongo que tiene que ver con Slytherin, pero no es él, está demasiado viejo y decaído, no creo que Slytherin se dejara retratar así, digo era un hombre bastante vanidoso y prepotente.

Comenté y él me dio la razón, empezó a jugar con mi espalda y de un momento a otro ya no pude continuar con mi lectura, siguiéndole el juego, después de todo nadie entraría a mi habitación y no podíamos ir a la casa de los gritos.

-Mira unas víboras

Para mi sorpresa esas palabras venían de Rose, era lunes por la mañana y mi grupo se había topado con uno de Gryffindor conformado de 3 chicos de grados mayores, Rose, James y Severus, nos quedamos viendo por segundos, todos con las varitas listas para un seguro enfrentamiento, ellos atacaron primero, Rose lanzó un Petrificus Totalus que rechace, nos defendimos de sus ataques, tanto como yo como Severus solo defendíamos de los ataques a nuestros compañeros, Scorpius solo atacaba a los demás sin atacar a Severus, hasta que mientras nos hacían retroceder me tomó de la mano para transportarnos a un lugar a salvo, Severus vio el acto y lanzó un Incendio contra Scorpius, me sorprendí de aquel acto y rápidamente me interpuse entre Scorpius y el hechizo, que quemó mis espalda, caí en brazos de Scorpius mientras todos le tomaban, en segundos estábamos en la sala común.

-Ese maldito, juro que lo mato

Dijo Scorpius mientras me cargaba y recostaba boca abajo en uno de los sillones, me ardía la espalda por la quemadura, mi piel estaba pegada a la ropa incinerada, rápidamente la chica de mi grupo y los demás fueron pócimas y mantas húmedas para curarme, me ardía mucho, demasiado, Scorpius se notaba bastante molesto y sabía de lo que era capaz, le tomé de la mano mientras me curaban, ardía, y me molestaba, no dejé que fuera a ningún lado, lo tuve conmigo todo el día mientras me curaba, por suerte no era tan grave como aparentaba. Quedaron algunas cicatrices que curaría con el tiempo y después borraría con algo de magia, Scorpius seguía molesto.

-¿Cómo pudo atacar?, no creí que callera tan bajo, maldito Potter.

Lo abracé, también estaba molesto con Severus, le seguía queriendo y entendía que sólo fue un arranque de celos, pero jamás lo había creído capas de atacar a Scorpius, esa noche tuve una pesadilla, en ella ambos se mataban por mi culpa, no pude dormir bien por lo que me transporte a la cámara de los secretos para distraer mi mente con el misterio de la pintura.

-yo lo siento, no sé qué me paso

Severus estaba ahí sentado el sillón de la sala secreta en la oscuridad, me miraba fijamente y podía notar como estaba arrepentido de todo.

-pudiste esquivarlo, ¿por qué lo recibiste?

Preguntó con más culpa en su voz de la que jamás le había escuchado

-no sé, me tomó por sorpresa supongo

Mi respuesta no le ayudó a sentirse mejor, pasamos la noche viéndonos cada quien a su lado de la habitación, sin decir más, a partir de ese día no nos hablábamos y dejamos de vernos durante todas las vacaciones de pascua y hasta los exámenes, los combates y disputas también pararon por un tiempo, al parecer la presión de los finales era lo único que preocupaba a todos, los de quinto año teníamos los TIMO.

-¿a qué te gustaría dedicarte Alexander?

El profesor Slughorn me pregunto en mi entrevista de orientación vocacional, con todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, no tenía la menor idea de que quería hacer, de todas formas la profesora Badb no me dejaría no tomar todos mis TIMO, y seguramente esperaba que sacara un extraordinario en todos, ya tendría tiempo para decidirme en que trabajar después, mi idea era terminando Hogwarts tener una idea de si amaba más a Severus o a Scorpius y si seguiríamos juntos o no, mi futuro no me preocupaba, tal vez porque sabía que tenía potencial, uno muy grande y cualquier cosa que hiciera sería extraordinaria. La semana de exámenes estuve más ocupado que en toda mi vida, gracias al Giratiempo podías encontrarme en la biblioteca, en la sala Slytherin, en los exámenes, varios de ellos y durmiendo en mi habitación, todo gracias a un riguroso horario, en esa semana que viví como si fuera casi un mes logre presentar y aprobar todos los TIMO, logrando el número máximo de TIMO y siendo la segunda persona en toda la historia en hacerlo, alcanzando 8 extraordinarios y 4 Supera las Expectativas, obteniendo por primera vez un Extraordinario en Historia de la Magia gracias al misterio de la pintura.

-Falta poco para que salgan los transportes

Me dijo Scorpius entrando en mi habitación, yo aún estaba leyendo sobre Salazar Slytherin y había olvidado por completo el tiempo, también recordemos que para mí no era tan importante, me sonrió al verme con el libro, me lo quitó de la mano y me dijo.

-Si me dejaras ver la pintura tal vez podría ayudarte, mi familia es experta en "familias puras", para asegurarse de que sus herederos se casen con "sangre pura".

La manera en que hablaba de la pureza de la sangre era tan diferente de cuando lo conocí, ya no era lo más importante para él, había aprendido que los MudBlood no éramos tan malos, le tome de la mano y nos transporté a la sala de la cámara secreta, ahí examinó la pintura, me sonrió y dijo

-Es Salazar Slytherin

Comentó Scorpius sonriente,

-Tal vez es el único retrato donde se ve tan débil, debió ser cuando regresó a Hogwarts a finales de su vida.

Le mire cuestionante, yo seguía sin creer que fuera aquel poderosos hombre

-Sí, ves el relicario, es el relicario de Slytherin, y la marca en su mano, y…

Scorpius había distinguido distintos de rasgos únicos de Salazar que yo había decidido omitir porque no creía que ese gran hombre fuera aquel anciano decrépito de la pintura, el misterio estaba resuelto yo tenía la barita de Salazar Slytherin, pero por qué o cómo era eso posible, la respuesta solo generó más dudas. El año había terminado y yo regresaba a casa, Scorpius viajaría de nuevo con su familia a algún rincón del mundo, Severus y yo no nos habíamos hablado desde la última vez en la cámara de los secretos y ahora yo tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina un capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado, a mí me dejó más intrigado y con cientos de preguntas, cuales son las suyas, nos estamos leyendo ciao.<p>

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer**

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	8. Sexto Año

**Hola a todos**, creo que **este es el capítulo más largo**, Alex debió vivir al menos tres años en este año, **ventajas de que el tiempo sea relativo**, este capítulo me costó trabajo, fueron muchas emociones y creo que **puse algo de mí en Alex**, espero les guste, **solo quedan dos capítulos** más para terminar la historia, creo que **es la primera historia larga que termino**… bueno que casi termino, aún falta escribir lo demás… **gracias a Ciel Rosier y a Alfy Malfoy por su comentarios**.

**Alfy Malfoy**, si **hay varios chicos** por aquí claro que **las chicas nos ganan por mucho**

**Ciel Rosier**, si a mí también me dolió pero **Severus es medio salvaje con los hechizos**

Ahora el capítulo…

* * *

><p><strong>Sexto año<strong>

Casi podía verlo, ahí en medio de su habitación preguntándose porque no recibían noticias mías, porque no llegaba una lechuza con un mensaje, de mi parte, seguramente el tonto no se había percatado de que yo tengo lechuza, de que tengo un gato que me sirve de escudo y me avisa si hay enemigos cerca, pero tengo un animal que pueda volar lejos y traer o llevar cosas o mensajes, quería pensar que Severus no había tenido contacto conmigo por alguna razón como esa, pero la realidad era que habíamos terminado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, si James te ve, te mata, recuerda que él ya puede hacer magia fuera del colegio

A mediados del verano, estaba frente a donde se supondría debería estar la casa de los Potter, en realidad era imposible llegar a ella, si no ibas con uno de ellos, así que estaba ahí en medio de las casas vecinas, esperando que alguno de ellos llegara, y para mi suerte fuerte Severus quien llegó.

-Tenía que hablar contigo

Le contesté, él miró a ambos lados, al parecer su hermano se tomaba la lucha Slytherin-Gryffindor muy en serio, su padre no estaba, había viajado en búsqueda de unos prófugos de la ley, y su madre visitaba a sus abuelos junto con Lily, estábamos solos en su casa.

-No hay mucho tiempo

Comentó, le miré fijamente a los ojos y notó la tristeza en mi mirada, él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no lleváramos meses sin hablar.

-escuche que te fue bien en los TIMO

Agregó tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que llenaba la sala de su casa, yo estaba recargado en un sillón, él estaba pegado a la pared frente a mí, como a dos metros de distancia.

-Sí

Contesté secamente, no venía a hablar de calificaciones, venía a hablar de nuestra relación.

-no hemos hablado desde…

Me detuve, como referirme al hecho que yo había sentido como una traición, el desvió su mirada y pude sentir la tristeza en sus ojos verdes, como me encantaban esos ojos.

-que te ataqué

Él terminó mi frase y de nuevo el silencio lo llenó todo, se podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones, incluso se escuchaba el latido de mi corazón.

-Debes irte, mi hermano no soportará que haya un Slytherin en casa

Agregó sin verme al rostro, sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su cabello, solo camino hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación, le vi irse, una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho, me quite el anillo que traía en mi mano, ese hermoso anillo de oro y lo dejé sobre la mesa de la sala, después solo desaparecí para aparecer en mi cama, llorando inconsolable, lloré tanto que me quedé dormido, a la mañana siguiente en la ventana estaba el Águila roja de los Malfoy, sonreí apagadamente.

_Regreso al medio día, iré a tu casa y después iremos al callejón Diagon para visitar al Sr. Ollivander_

_Con amor Scorpius_

Miré el reloj despertador, eran las once debía arreglarme para la llegada de Scorpius, me metí en la ducha, me sentía aun cansado y tenía la mirada hinchada y me pesaban los ojos, el agua fresca me despertó lentamente, tal vez demasiado lentamente, creo que fue el baño más largo que he tomado en mi vida, solo estaba ahí sintiendo el agua de la ducha caer en mi cabeza y espalda, bajando por mis hombros, brazos, piernas, mojando mi cuerpo, mi delgado cuerpo tan blanco como la crema, mi padre tocó a la puerta para avisarme que Scorpius estaba en casa, eso me terminó de despertar, me arreglé y bajé las escaleras mientras me colocaba la playera color gris claro, como esos ojos que me hicieron sonreír en cuanto los vi, no pensé en lo que hacía, solo necesitaba sentirlo, me abalance sobre él y le bese tiernamente en los labios, un beso rápido pero lo suficientemente largo para que mis padres lo vieran, ambos parecían hechizados con un Petrificus mirándonos a ambos fijamente, mi madre de inmediato uso su mejor defensa, fingir que todo es normal.

-Qué manera de saludarse tan efusiva, van a salir verdad

Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, la sonrisa más falsa que había visto jamás, mi padre se quedó inmóvil, ahora si había roto lo que quedaba de normalidad en la casa, para mi fortuna Hilary decidió dar una tregua, empezó a llorar sin motivo, sin razón, no sabe cuánto le agradezco eso, mi padre fue a ver qué pasaba con ella, por primera vez olvido sus modales no se despidió de Scorpius y mi madre ya había escapado a la cocina, yo hice lo propio tomé Scorpius de la mano y nos desvanecí de esa casa.

-Genial, en la noche tendré que decirles que soy gay, un mago gay

Sonreí ante lo último, mi madre no soportaría la noticia, al igual que el hecho de ser mago, fingiría que tengo una novia en algún lugar lejano, así como iba en una escuela para chicos con habilidades sobresalientes y no en una escuela de brujería. Mi padre me haría miles de preguntas y después igual hasta agarraba amor al tema de la homosexualidad, la verdad aun no podía sacarme a Severus de la cabeza como para pensar en eso.

-Si quieres, te acompañaré esta noche

Scorpius me vio con sus hermosos ojos grises y me regaló una sonrisa, le besé en la mejilla y él me tomó para besarme en los labios, solo había estado un mes fuera, había ido con su padre a Sudamérica, pero yo sentía que no había besado esos labios en años.

-Tengo que comprar unas cosas para mi padre en el Callejón Knockturn

Comentó al separarnos del beso, afirme con la cabeza, jamás había entrado en ese oscuro lugar, había tiendas de todo tipo, algunas con cosas imposibles de narrar, otras como cabezas encogidas, arañas gigantes, velas para maleficios, huesos de dragón, colas de serpiente, colmillos de basilisco, ojos de cristal y sangre de unicornio, era un lugar bastante interesante, de hecho mientras miraba algunas cosas recordé algunas recetas de los libros de magia negra que había leído, por un segundo me dieron ganas de comprar los ingredientes y probar si en verdad funcionaban, pero me contuve alejando esa idea de mi cabeza, supongo que a eso se refería Rose cuando me dijo que había cosas que era mejor no saber, a que ahora sabía cómo utilizar esos artefactos y raros ingredientes y debía luchar contra la tentación, mientras Scorpius compraba las cosas, una anciana salida de la nada me tomó del brazo, me miró fijamente y me dio una botella color rojo intenso.

-Para olvidar el mal amor

Dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su dentadura pútrida y amarillenta, la verdad me dio asco, ella agregó que era un regalo de una vieja amiga a un gran mago, no entendí eso pero ella no dejaba de sonreírme, me alejé y fui a pararme al lado de Scorpius quien ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, salimos rápido de ahí y emprendimos camino al callejón Diagon.

-Esperen tú eres el que uso una maldición imperdonable sin varita

Un viejo hombre, tan grande como Hagrid pero completamente lo opuesto a él se dirigió a mí, era tosco como un roble, y su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, no tenía ni una mata de pelo en todo su cuerpo, era un enorme y calvo gigante, se agachó para verme de cerca.

-Sí, eres tú Alexander Zeth

Afirmo, me tomó con sus dos manos levantándome del suelo y Scorpius trato inútilmente de que me soltara

-Deben tomar un trago conmigo

El gigante empezó a caminar mientras Scorpius intentaba detenerlo, un par de pasos y estábamos en una taberna mugrienta y oscura, varios encapuchados voltearon a vernos, había bestias y magos por igual, me bajó en una mesa y Scorpius se acercó corriendo a mí, yo no sabía qué hacer.

-También te conozco a ti, Turius jamás olvida un rostro, eres Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tu abuelo era un gran hombre, sabio y peligroso, tu padre es respetable y de buena cuna, pero se alejó del sendero de la noche

Dijo el gigante sin que entendiéramos bien sus palabras, nos acercaron un par de tarros metálicos con cerveza amarga, era inmenso, el gigante lo tomó y lo bebió de un trago, empezó a platicar de sus hazañas y de cómo había matado a poderosos magos y a algunos humanos en sus viajes, estuvo hablando como dos horas, en varios ocasiones intentamos escapar pero era inútil el gigante nos tomaba y volvía a sentar, en ese tiempo tomó fácil 12 tarros y nosotros no tocamos siquiera el primero, ya algo ebrio dijo.

-Esas han sido todas mis aventuras, pero jamás había conocido a un chico que usara una maldición imperdonable y encima sin varita

Eso me llenó de un extraño orgullo o lo habría hecho si no fuera por su fétido aliento y el asco que me daba estar en ese lugar, si queríamos llegar a Ollivander's a tiempo debíamos salir de ahí, imagine la tienda, tomé a Scorpius de la mano, él tomó bien sus cosas y nos desvanecimos, el gigante trató de detenernos, pero era inútil ya estábamos viajando, al llegar a Ollivander's escuchamos un grito devastador a lo lejos y Scorpius vio cómo su brazo estaba sostenido por el del gigante, lo había escindido sin querer.

-cielos jóvenes, no deberían viajar con esas cosas

Dijo el viejo señor Ollivander salido de la nada, sacó una vieja varita y colocándose sus lentes apuntó al brazo del gigante y este se desvaneció.

-Se lo he regresado a su dueño, seguramente encontrará la manera de colocarlo en su lugar

Comentó tan tranquilo, me miró fijamente recordándome.

-Ébano, treinta centímetros, flexible, núcleo de corazón de dragón

Después miró a Scorpius y sonrió.

-Nogal, veintiocho centímetros, flexible, núcleo de nervio de dragón

Noté la diferencia en cuanto la pronunció, mi varita no era de nervio de dragón, él decía corazón de dragón, le miré fijamente y recordé el motivo porque estábamos ahí.

-Mi varita, era de Slytherin

El Señor Ollivander al escuchar ese nombre, respiró profundamente como si tratara de recordar el pasado, se dejó caer, cayendo en un sillón salido de la nada tras el mostrador, le miré fijamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban algo oscuros.

-Fue una noche hace mil años tal vez un poco más

Hiso una pausa mientras recordaba, no podía creer que el señor Ollivander fuera tan viejo.

-Es una tradición pasada de generación en generación, cada Ollivander sabe la historia

Agregó despejando mi duda, después volvió a respirar profundo.

-Hacía frio y aquel viejo hombre llegó a la tienda, lo recordaban bien, como recordamos a cada varita, treinta centímetros, ébano, flexible, y con el extraño núcleo de corazón de dragón

Hiso hincapié en las últimas palabras

-la había mandado a hacer especialmente, hecha a la medida, con todos los detalles y comodidades, una varita que solo él podría utilizar, y ahora estaba en la tienda con la varita en mano, se la dio al encargado y dijo que un día vendría un muchacho por ella, que sabríamos quien era, después se fue.

Se puso de pie y me miró fijamente a los ojos, con su lúgubre mirada, una tormenta parecía haber en sus ojos.

-Tú eres ese joven, uno entre miles de miles, él único a quien esa varita responderá, por eso seleccionar la varita para ti fue fácil, muy fácil, te había estado esperando por siglos.

Nos sonrió y en lo que volteé a ver a Scorpius desapareció, salimos de la tienda, Slytherin había dejado su barita para que yo la recibiera, no había duda de alguna manera yo era descendiente de Slytherin.

-pero ¿por qué no Tom Riddle?

Cuestione a la nada, Scorpius me miró, me tomó de los hombros y dijo.

-Porque su destino era otro, ahora debes descubrir cuál es el tuyo.

Sonreí ante esas palabras, yo era heredero de Salazar Slytherin, tal vez de un hijo Squid que había sido borrado del árbol genealógico o de algún mago que se casó con un Muggle, solo Dios sabía cuál era mi relación con aquel antiguo mago, reí ligeramente.

-Te imaginas qué pensaría Slytherin si supiera que varita es usada por un MudBlood

Comenté sonriente, a Scorpius también le pareció cómico, el mago más racista de la historia, había heredado su varita a un MudBlood, seguramente se estaba retorciendo en su tumba, bueno al menos había un misterio más aclarado. Scorpius y yo pasamos la tarde visitando las tiendas, me compró varios libros, y algunas golosinas, le gustaba consentirme y a mí me encantaba que lo hiciera, casi me olvido de Severus, si no fuera porque un gato de ojos verdes y pelaje negro me hiso recordarlo, mi semblante cambio, Scorpius notó de inmediato el cambio y tomándome de la mano me llevó a una tienda de bromas que estaba al final de la calle, eso me distrajo de mi triste recuerdo, pero en la noche, solo en mi habitación el pesar regreso, como un vacío en mi pecho, que nadie podía llenar.

-¿Entonces tú y él?

Mi padre me miraba fijamente, mi madre de inmediato se levantó del comedor donde desayunábamos y fue a limpiar algo en la cocina, mi primer deseo fue poder usar magia fuera de Hogwarts para hacerlos olvidar el incidente con Scorpius, o incluso hacerlos olvidar todo el asunto de la magia, desde que era un mago veía menos a mi familia y me empezaba a sentir extraño con ellos, como si fuéramos muy diferentes.

-Algo así

Contesté, oficialmente Scorpius y yo no éramos novios, digo hacíamos todo lo que hacen las parejas pero en la ecuación había un factor más "Severus", yo le seguía amando y pese a tener a Scorpius deseaba al chico de ojos verdes, así como de no tener a Scorpius también lo buscaría, aun me sentía raro por mis sentimientos, pero había decidido aceptarlos, estaba enamorado de dos personas, aunque muchos dijeran que eso era incorrecto o imposible.

-bueno, no pasa nada, eres nuestro hijo

Comentó mi padre y continuamos desayunando en silencio, el tiempo paso y ellos le restaron importancia, yo pensaba en la manera en que Severus volviera a ser el de antes, pero sabía que era difícil, con sus hermanos y primos en contra de Slytherin él tenía mucha presión para no acercarse, yo no entendía bien eso, tal vez por el hecho de que siempre estuve solo, aprendí a hacer lo que quería sin importar como me viera el mundo y a obtener lo que deseaba a cualquier costo, era ambicioso, y me gustaba ser especial, tal vez por eso era una Slytherin.

-Voy a visitar a Severus

Le comenté a Scorpius, quien de inmediato pensó que era mala idea, pero al ver que estaba decidido a hacerlo, sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión, así que pidió acompañarme, me negué, si Severus lo veía, seguramente no querría hablar conmigo, después de todo, aún seguían peleando por mí, o al menos eso quería creer. La tarde de verano fue tormentosa, llovía fuerte y esto refrescó el ambiente, yo estaba parado enfrente de donde debería estar la casa de Severus esperando a ver a alguien, pero nada, esperé durante dos horas bajo la lluvia, estaba más que empapado y empezaba a temblar, cuando apareció, iba con James, por lo que no hice ruido alguno, pero el volteó a verme, como si supiera que ahí estaba, me miró fijamente y entró en su casa la cual de nueva cuenta desapareció ante mis ojos, pasaron algunos minutos y estaba por irme cuando sentí una mano en hombro, no había nadie.

-Severus

Abrió su capa de invisibilidad y me cubrió con ella, caminamos por la calle y entramos a su casa en silencio, nadie podía vernos, me llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un encantamiento, me miró fijamente, aun se notaba tristeza y culpa en sus ojos.

-Me da gusto verte

Me sonrió, aunque no era su sonrisa de siempre

-James no hará nada aquí, papá lo reprendería, pero si se entera que estuviste aquí en Hogwarts te casará, es un buen hechicero, no sé si tan bueno como tú, pero enojado puede hacer daño

No había ido para que me platicara de su terrible hermano, había ido para verle, para convencerle de que no importaban las barreras podíamos estar como antes, se lo comenté y el negó en silencio, me miro a los ojos y noté tristeza.

-Tú estás con Malfoy, eso es lo mejor, ustedes son más parecidos, ambos son Slytherin

Respiré profundo, era inútil, sentí como mi alma se partía en dos, como era como si esas palabras me hubieran matado, no quería llorar pero sabía que si miraba esos ojos verdes no podría evitarlo, mantuve mi mirada baja todo el tiempo o volteaba a ver la habitación, tenía el mapa del merodeador metido en un libro de hechizos que estaba sobre su buro.

-si es lo que quieres

Esboce débilmente, él supongo asintió en silencio sentado en su cama, yo camine al buró y empecé a hojear el libro para distraerme.

-sabes, ya sé quién es el del retrato

Cambié de tema para evitar que el dolor en mi pecho me consumiera por completo

-es Salazar Slytherin, Scorpius lo descubrió.

Me quedé callado unos momentos, acababa de confesar que llevé a Scorpius a nuestro lugar secreto, él también estaba en silenció, voltee a verlo y lo noté algo molesto.

-lo llevaste

Afirme sin palabras, me miró fijamente pero noté ira en sus ojos.

-vez, tú tienes a Scorpius, estarás bien

Había tanto odio en esas palabras, que me sentí ofendido, aun sentía algo pero era tan cobarde que no se atrevía a seguir conmigo, prefería alejarse pero al mismo tiempo quería que lo siguiera amando, mi tristeza se hiso enojo, dejé el libro sobre el buró, camine a la puerta y volteé a verle fijamente, como queriendo guardar esa imagen en mi memoria, la de Albus Severus Potter, mirándome ahí enojado y cobarde, sin poder detenerme.

-Sí, tienes razón, estaré bien.

No giré la perilla me desvanecí apareciendo en mi habitación, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, enojo, tristeza, afecto, desesperación, arrugué el pergamino que me había traído sin querer, solo lo había tomado sin pensar, y cuando regresé el libro simplemente me lo llevé, tenía el mapa del merodeador en mis manos y mis ojos lloraban por saber que Severus y yo habíamos terminado definitivamente.

-Listo para partir

El 1 de Septiembre llegó finalmente, estaba en la estación listo para abordar el tren, mi padre se despedía de mí, Scorpius me esperaba a lo lejos, camine hacia él y mi padre se presentó con el padre de Scorpius.

-soy el Doctor Demian Alexander Zeth, padre de Alexander Zeth, compañero de su hijo

El Señor Malfoy le saludó formalmente, note cierto desagrado, pero el padre de Scorpius era todo un político lleno de diplomacia, a lo lejos estaban los Potter, me detuve a mirarlos un corto tiempo aún estaba enojado, demasiado molesto, Scorpius tomó mi mano, mi padre tomó algo de saliva ante aquel gesto.

-Vamos a abordar

Dijo y me jaló dentro del Vagón, en el compartimento teníamos de todo esperándonos, me daba gusto de saber que Scorpius vería siempre que yo tuviera lo mejor, que siempre me cuidaría, que siempre me amaría, tanto como yo lo amaba a él, que no importaba si el mundo estaba en nuestra contra él estaría ahí para mí.

-tengan esto les será útil

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin entregue el mapa junto con las instrucciones para usarlo a los demás chicos de Slytherin, con el podrían tender buenas emboscadas a los Gryffindor y cuidarse de los profesores, además de que se marcaban los diferentes pasajes de Hogwarts que podrían utilizar impunemente. Scorpius me miro con preocupación cuando entregué el objeto a los chicos, quienes lo recibieron emocionados.

-Estás seguro de que es lo mejor

Me cuestionó en el trayecto a mi habitación, afirme en silencio y continué caminando sin detenerme, él me siguió pero esta vez no pudo entrar a mi habitación, quería estar solo y ahora los hechizos respondían a ese deseo, dentro me recosté en la cama y Black se acurrucó a mi lado, al día siguiente no acudí a clases, solo me quedé recostado en mi cama.

-Tienes que salir, hoy todos los profesores han preguntado por ti

Gritaba Scorpius desde la puerta, se le escuchaba muy preocupado, retiré el hechizo y abrí la puerta desde mi cama, el de cabellos dorados bajó lentamente las escaleras y se recostó a mi lado, me abrazó y me dijo que estaría todo bien, que tarde o temprano lo superaría, pero que debía, continuar, no por él, sino por mí, sonreí Scorpius me amaba de verdad, tenía amor, tenía el respeto o miedo de los de mi casa, era un estudiante ejemplar, no necesitaba a Albus Potter.

-excelente Alexander, ha aprendido mucho, a este paso será poco lo que pueda enseñarle, 20 puntos para Slytherin

Varios murmuraron, tal vez era el puntaje más alto otorgado por un profesor a una casa en una clase, pero nadie se atrevía a reclamar, mucho menos a la profesora Badb, este año se veía algo cansada, no lucía tan joven y vivida como de costumbre y al parecer ya no tomaba tanta poción, aun así era impresionante y bastante atemorizante.

-El torneo Internacional de Duelo es dentro de pocos días en Albania, deberían leer al respecto, apuesto que este año será interesante.

A la mayoría les interesaba más el torneo de Quidditch que un enfrentamiento de duelos, aunque fuera de los mejores magos, aun así en el comedor se llegaban a escuchar algo sobre el torneo, al parecer los Aurores habían participado, algunos otros personajes como magos de los que se sospechaba eran magos tenebrosos y magos totalmente desconocidos.

-Seguramente Harry Potter ganará el torneo

Comentaban los Wesley del otro lado del comedor, lo hacían estrepitosamente por lo que era natural que todo mundo escuchara, obviamente el comentario no quedaría así.

-Vamos Potter no es nadie

Gritó un Slytherin de último año, los Gryffindor se levantaron para defender a su héroe, todos desfundamos nuestras varitas en espera de la confrontación, era cuestión de tiempo, solo un par de palabras más y alguien lanzaría el primer hechizo.

-Repite eso

Gritó James desde el otro lado del comedor, al parecer conocía a Dante quien había hablado en contra de Harry Potter

-Harry – Potter – no – es - nadie

Contestó Dante lentamente, esto encendió más los ánimos, los Gryffindor apuntaron con sus varitas, Scorpius me preguntó si quería que nos fuéramos, negué, estaba esperando ese momento para patear el trasero de alguien y quien mejor que los primos y hermano de Albus Potter.

-Recuerda que el derrotó a quien tú ya sabes

Pese a los años y a haber caído hace tanto, algunos aún tenían miedo de decir Lord Voldemort o Tom Riddle, eso me dio algo de envidia, desee que algún día todos supieran mi nombre o al menos me recordaran con miedo o respeto.

-patrañas, el señor tenebroso solo fue vencido por que su hechizo se le regreso

Dijo Dante, no conocía ese dato, no recordaba haberlo escuchado nunca, pero no importaba igual y solo era para incitar la pelea, y funcionó llames lanzó el primer hechizo y todos empezamos a responder, mi especialidad era desviar los hechizos de Gryffindor, el Desvaium lo había perfeccionado a tal punto que desviaba cualquier hechizo e incluso podía dirigirlo contra mis oponentes, mientras que James parecía ser un experto con el Expelliarmus, volando varias varitas por los aires, pero cuando trató de utilizarlo en mí, rebotó haciendo que su varita saliera por la ventana, después un Petrificus Totalus y estaba inmovilizado, habíamos vencido a Gryffindor, claro que debíamos desaparecer en el acto, tomé a Scorpius y me transporte, al poco rato nos alcanzaron los demás en la sala común, brindamos con cerveza de mantequilla y lanzando hurras por nuestra victoria.

-fuiste asombroso Alexander, tienes que enseñarme a usar el Desvaium de esa manera, regresabas todos los hechizos.

Me gustó los halagos por parte de Dante, todos me felicitaban por mí actuación, por primera vez me sentía totalmente parte de Slytherin y Scorpius estaba ahí también emocionado y divertido por nuestra hazaña. Dante me platicó que su tío abuelo era un Mortifago que había servido al Señor tenebroso, y aun que en su familia no se hablaba mucho de él, antes de ser arrestado le había dejado un diario donde el chico había aprendido muchas cosas de la guerra y la pelea en Hogwarts.

-Nunca creí que te vería atacar a un Potter

Era de noche, y Scorpius y yo estábamos recostados en mi cuarto, las sabanas cubrían nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Sabes, mientras te defendías y atacabas me quedé viéndote, cielos no sé cómo no me tocó algún hechizo, estaba ahí quieto mientras todos peleaban, viendo como mirabas fijamente a tus oponentes, como veías o sentías venir los hechizos, movías tu varita para dirigirlos de regreso a los Gryffindor

Scorpius describía mis acciones de esa tarde con una voz suave y con una dulzura encantadora, mientras su mano acariciaba mi cintura bajo las sabanas y su boca se detenía de vez en cuando para besar mis hombros desnudos, el calor de su cuerpo me envolvía.

-te veías tan encantador, dedicado, concentrado, tus movimientos eran ágiles, rápidos, no había visto en toda mi vida a alguien que usara la magia de una manera tan sensual, tan perfecta.

Me di media vuelta para encontrarme con sus labios, era noche y debía descansar, pero aun así el sentir el calor y las caricias de Scorpius eran maravillosas, nadie comentaba nada en Slytherin, a nadie le importaba que durmieran dos chicos juntos o que fueran pareja, porque aún sin título eso éramos, por primera vez me sentí en casa dentro de Hogwarts.

-Bombarda

Durante ese año los ataques entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se hicieron más intensos, confrontaciones en todo el castillo hacían que fuera casi imposible para los profesores el hacer algo, la directora McGonagall estaba desesperada, su gran edad y personalidad no le ayudaban a manejar las crisis como está, entonces la Profesora Badb tuvo que intervenir.

-Los mejores en duelo serán nombrados Centuriones y tendrán como responsabilidad evitar los ataques, para lo que formaremos una cuadrilla que recorrerá los pasillos, además de los profesores.

Por obvias razones ni Slytherin, ni Gryffindor formaban parte de los centuriones, hecho que nos molestó a algunos, y solo ayudó a que nos volviéramos más cuidadosos en nuestros ataques.

-Los atraparemos en medio camino de la torre Gryffindor y la torre de astronomía, la mayoría tiene clase a media noche, los de primero vigilaran con el mapa que no haya centuriones o profesores cerca, Adolf y Ebba bloquearan el pasillo principal para conducirlos a la trampa…

Todos escuchaban con atención las indicaciones, no sé cómo era posible que yo estuviera dirigiendo el ataque, lo habíamos pensado en la noche mientras mirábamos las estrellas, Scorpius estaba a mi lado y comentó algo de que ahora eran los Gryffindor quienes me llamaban el Traidor MudBlood, era sorprendente las vueltas que daba la vida, si me hubieran dicho eso en primer año no lo hubiera creído, mucho menos que yo dirigiera el ataque de Slytherin, pero ahí estaba preparando la emboscada.

-quedó claro

Asintieron todos, teníamos quien cuidara, quien dirigiera a los chicos, incluso infiltraríamos a algunos en las filas Gryffindor para que nada saliera de control.

-Pero tendrán cuidado cuando empiece el ataque, no quiero morir entre Gryffindor

Comentó Lewis Applewhite quien se convertiría en un Gryffindor para dirigirlos a la trampa, lo calmamos diciendo que para cuando empezara el ataque el regresaría a la normalidad y no sería confundido, eso sí debía correr hacia nosotros para evitar que callera en manos enemigas.

-No deben atrapar a nadie, o McGonagall nos reprenderá a todos

Aclaré, el plan era sencillo, ellos salían de la torre Gryffindor, caminarían por el camino de siempre, se encontrarían con los centuriones, darían vuelta a la derecha y encontrarían el camino cerrado, tendrían que rodear, Lewis llegaría diciendo que acababa de ver a un grupo de Slytherin y que por suerte se salvó, entonces el grupo tomaría el otro sendero directo a la trampa, Dante y su grupo cerrarían su retirada, Lewis se uniría a ellos, Scorpius y yo dirigiríamos el otro grupo que los atacaría de frente, la idea era petrificarlos a todos con una maldición que había aprendido en mis lecturas del área prohibida de la biblioteca, se necesitaría jugo de mandrágora para despetrificarlos y estas estarían listas hasta finales de año, después de petrificarlos nos transportaría a la sala de Slytherin antes de que llegaran los profesores, esa parte me daba algo de miedo, pero estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin problemas, el plan era perfecto.

-Me ha encantado tu plan

Comentó Scorpius, le sonreí

-Sí, con esto seguramente terminara la guerra.

Agregué revelando mis verdaderas intenciones, entre todos petrificaríamos al menos a 30 chicos de Gryffindor, McGonagall tendría que hacer algo al respecto y dividiría las clases, evitando el contacto de Slytherin y Gryffindor, además de que dudo que a algún Gryffindor le gustara enfrentarse a un Slytherin y quedar petrificado.

-ya veo, la intención es que termine la guerra

Dijo Scorpius sonriéndome ante mi maquiavélica mente, afirme en silencio y me empecé a desvestir frente a la cama, el chico se levantó para ayudarme en mi tarea.

-la guerra debe terminar, pero si a ganar alguien quien mejor que Slytherin

Ante esas palabras Scorpius me sonrió y abrazó con mayor calidez, besó mi cuello y me llevó a la cama, creo que jamás me había hecho el amor como en aquella noche, fue cálido, suave, como si se tomara su tiempo, como si disfrutara completamente de mí.

-Opstupefio

La maldición surtía efecto, Gryffindor se defendía pero poco a poco los chicos iban cayendo como estatuas, y mientras algunos trataban de despertar a sus compañeros los otros se defendían inútilmente.

-no puedo despertarlos

Dijo una chica antes de quedar congelada, yo defendía la mayor parte del tiempo solo desviando los hechizos a lugares seguros, no quería lastimar a los Gryffindor, solo quería jugar a las estatuas, en pocos minutos todos estaban petrificados, los tres chicos de primero llegaron corriendo para avisarnos que los Centuriones habían alertado a los profesores del alboroto y que no tardarían en llegar, todos se sujetaron de mí pero nada paso, intente de nuevo transportarnos y no funcionó.

-Mis derechos, me los han quitado

Dije sorprendido, McGonagall me había quitado el derecho de aparecer y desaparecer en Hogwarts sin ni siquiera decirme, para mi fortuna tenía un as bajo la manga.

-No pueden comentar con nadie, ni siquiera con otro Slytherin lo que voy a hacer, al que lo haga lo mato

Les dije, saque el giratiempo y retrocedí un par de horas, el pasillo estaba vacío solo tuvimos que esperar a que saliéramos de la Sala de Slytherin para entrar y festejar nuestra victoria, sin querer además nos había dado una cuartada, borramos los hechizos de las varitas y todo fue normal, los de Gryffindor no despertarían hasta navidad y para entonces ya no sería importante el incidente, por eso me sorprendió que la profesora McGonagall me citara en su oficina al día siguiente.

-Señor Alexander, sus derechos de transportación han sido revocados, ya no podrá aparecer en Hogwarts, ya que al parecer se lleva mucho mejor con sus compañeros de casa

Comentó ella, poniendo un énfasis en lo último mientras ponía frente a mí fotografías de los chicos petrificados, en ella se veía como algunos profesores los examinaban tratando de descubrir que encantamiento se había utilizado.

-por lo que no es necesario que ande desapareciendo y apareciendo de un lado al otro del castillo, y en cuanto a su giratiempo

Se me helo la sangre en cuanto lo mencionó, creí que la Profesora Badb era la única que lo conocía.

-solo utilícelo para asistir a sus clases, cualquier otro uso sería inapropiado, aunque usted cuenta con licencia por parte del ministerio, puedo recogérselo por mal uso dentro del colegio, quedo claro

La mujer se arreglaba las gafas mientras decía esas palabras, yo asentí en silencio, al parecer no tenía pruebas de que yo había sido, era obvio que sospechaba, pero no tenía pruebas, a partir de ese día me la encontraba seguido en los corredores y salones de Hogwarts, me estaba vigilando, pero de todas formas ya no era necesario hacer nada, Gryffindor volvió a contener sus ataques presas del miedo a ser petrificados, Slytherin era altanero y se mofaba de su superioridad pero eso era lo normal, todos estaban más tranquilos y los ataques pararon casi por completo.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALEXANDER

Dijo la profesora Badb mientras guardaba mis cosas y me preparaba a salir, Scorpius se había adelantado porque tenía clase en la siguiente hora y no había terminado los deberes, así que estábamos solos la bruja y yo.

-Sabe he esperado mucho tiempo este día, usted cumple 17 años, es mayor de edad, felicidades

Decía la mujer pero con un tono tan oscuro que hacía que todo sonara excesivamente perverso, me indicó que la siguiera a su oficina, donde el cuervo me miraba fijamente como en otras ocasiones.

-Verá señor Alexander, la mayoría de edad viene con muchas ventajas, primera ya puede transportarse, el curso iniciará después de las vacaciones de invierno para sus compañeros, pero usted ya sabe, así que no tiene caso perder el tiempo, aquí están los documentos que le permiten hacerlo fuera de Hogwarts, aunque eso también lo ha hecho.

De nueva cuenta estaba impresionado al parecer los maestros de Hogwarts sabían muchas más cosas de lo que yo creía, la mujer se acercó a mi viéndome fijamente.

-Señor Alexander, su poder es sorprendente, lo supe desde el primer día en que lo vi en la ceremonia de selección y cuando lo mandaron a Slytherin supe que era el indicado.

Su mirada maravillada, su voz, las palabras me llenaban de miedo

-por eso lo vigile, le di el gira tiempo para que aprovechara bien el tiempo en estudiar y aprender, le di a Scorpius la tarjeta de la biblioteca porque sabía que él se la daría a usted, lo vigile en verano para que no corriera peligro…

Ante esas palabras recordé el cambio de color de Black en las tardes y noches de verano, era ella, después de todo la maestra había sido una Slytherin en sus tiempos de estudiante

-Por eso Galatea vive en el mismo pueblo que sus primos, para entrenarlo cuando yo no pudiera, mi madre nunca aprendió nada de Legeremancia, pero es una excelente maestra de duelo, incluso incite a los Slytherin de atacarlo sabiendo que eso lo llevaría a amar el duelo, todo ha sido para que usted Alexander Zeth fuera el mejor duelista que haya existido

Estaba impresionado toda mi estancia en Hogwarts había sido manipulada por esa mujer

-¿por qué?

Cuestioné tímidamente, ella me miro con ojos violetas fijamente, con su sonrisa parecía una bruja tenebrosa o algún tipo de loca.

-Tiene el potencial de ser el mejor y más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos y para muestra participará en el torneo internacional de duelos en Albania

Todo se escuchaba magnifico, era cierto, era un gran mago y al parecer todo era provocado por ella, por eso me exigía excelencia, por eso me dio giratiempo, por eso estaba al pendiente, pero como iba a participar en un torneo que terminaba ese mismo día.

-No podía sacarlo del castillo mientras fuera menor de edad, ahora es adulto, podemos ir al torneo

La sonrisa en sus labios era terrífica y su felicidad era tan parecida a la locura que daba aún más miedo, hasta empezaba a creer que prefería a la Profesora Badb que inspiraba miedo por su seriedad.

-pero, el torneo termina hoy, no creo que me dejen entrar a último momento

La maestra me miró fijamente como si estuviera decepcionada de mí.

-qué aún no entiende que el tiempo es relativo

Dijo molesta, de su cuello sacó una cadena dorada y en ella traía un giratiempo más grande que el mío, me tomó del brazo y empezó a girarlo, el tiempo se desvaneció al igual que la oficina, en segundos dábamos vuelta a atrás y no por horas, si no por días, sesenta día atrás, se detuvo y la oficina volvió a tomar forma.

-listo, estamos a tiempo de entrenarlo e inscribirlo al torneo, ahora solo es necesario salir de Hogwarts

Me tomó del brazo y salimos con un hechizo de invisibilidad una vez fuera de los terrenos, nos apareció en su casa, una enorme mansión en algún lugar de Francia, el lugar de columnas altas y techos aún más, era lúgubre y atemorizante, fría como el invierno y oscura como la noche, la maestra se sentó en la mesa y me miró fijamente.

-No se preocupe Alexander, nadie sabrá que estuvo aquí, hasta que gane el torneo, he traído algunas de sus cosas para que este cómodo, Serve enséñale su habitación

A mi lado apareció un elfo domestico de apariencia desgarbada y con una nariz puntiaguda semejante al pico del cuervo de la maestra. Esa noche estuve intranquilo, sin poder dormir bien, el lugar era terrorífico y aun no entendía bien para que me había traído aquí. Al despertar en la mañana el sol entraba por ventanales en algunos corredores, no había mucha luz y el lugar seguía siendo frio, pero era menos atemorizante, también la profesora parecía más calmada en el comedor, también estaba ahí la Profesora Galatea Merrythought, quien me sonrió cálidamente.

-Disculpa a mi hija, se emociona con los duelos, venimos de una larga línea de Warlocks amantes de los duelos, el padre de mi hija que murió hace muchos años era un gran duelista, al igual que el padre de él y así durante generaciones, pero por desgracia Badb nunca pudo tener hijos, y luego te conoció a ti, tienes todo el potencial para ser el más grande dualista del mundo y mi hija estaría orgullosa de decir que ella te entrenó.

La Profesora Merrythought sonreía amablemente y me revelaba algunos sentimientos de la profesora Badb, no era mala mujer solo estaba algo desesperada, y yo con 17 años ya podía entrar en el torneo, fue un mes aterrador, entrenaba todo el día solo me detenía para comer o dormir, entre ambas me enseñaron técnicas de batalla y duelo, a no distraerme, perfeccione mis hechizos.

-La clave no es saberte todos los hechizos, simplemente aprenderte unos pocos, pero poderosos

Comentó la profesora Merrythought con una encantadora sonrisa mientras yo luchaba con su hija, ella utilizaba solo 4 hechizos, Everte Satatum, Expulso, Diffindo y Fumos, su técnica era fácil de deducir, un par de Diffindo a los costados para impedir el movimiento, un Everte Satatum para hacerte caer, el Fumos para evitar que vieras de donde vendría el siguiente ataque, y un Expulso para lanzarte lejos y en el mejor de los casos dejarte inconsciente.

-mientras más rápido saques a tu oponente de combate, mejor, si duras mucho ambos se cansarán, y es mejor evadir que confrontar dos hechizos, eso termina siendo desastroso.

En eso último la anciana me dedico una sonrisa, mi Desvaium era bastante efectivo, ella me había enseñado a usarlo así, mis cuatro hechizos principales eran Desvaium, Petrificus Totalus, Desmaius y Expulso

-aunque nunca está de más utilizar algún otro.

Dicho esto, a penas y pude desviar un Bombarda, a la nube de humo que la Profesora Badb había levantado en nuestro combate de entrenamiento, entrenamos durante días, todo el día, 30 días, pero al final estaba listo, aprovechaba el terreno, me movía para esquivar los hechizos menores, ahorrando energía, usaba mi concentración de batalla, atacaba certeramente y desviaba aquellos hechizos peligrosos, había perfeccionado mis técnicas de duelo al máximo, en mi última batalla, la Profesora Badb no pudo conmigo, un Petrificus Totalus la dejó inmovilizada.

-Excelente

Grito la anciana, estaba listo, se acercó y me abrazó cariñosamente, termino el hechizo liberando a su hija y pasamos al comedor, para cenar.

-Deberás poner mucho empeño, además lucharas bajo el nombre de la familia Catha, ya que se supone que estás estudiando en Hogwarts, para ello _celare aspectu_

El hechizo me impactó de inmediato, me levante para verme al espejo, lucía totalmente diferente, mis ojos eran de color violeta, mi cabello era de un color castaño claro, voltee a verlas

-Serás Sanguis Luto Catha

Todos reímos por el nombre, una vez le había contado a la Profesora Galatea que en Slytherin me llamaba MudBlood y que el nombre empezaba a gustarme y ahora el nombre que me daba significaba Sangre Sucia en Latín. Al día siguiente viajamos a Albania donde me inscribí en el torneo internacional de duelo, había cientos de competidores, fuertes magos de todas partes del mundo, de América del Sur, Asia, Medio Oriente, África, Europa, y entre todos estaban los Aurores de Reino Unido, Harry Potter, favorito para ganar el torneo, le mire fijamente, con mi apariencia no me reconocía, así que me acerque a saludarlo y ambos nos deseamos suerte, de cerca se parecía tanto a Severus que por un momento no pude pensar en otra cosa, hasta que la Profesora Badb me llevó a una esquina para que tomaran mis datos y revisaran mi varita, todo estaba en perfecto estado y yo estaba listo, aunque algo nervioso.

-La primera parte son combates simples, hazlos rápido, solo debes quitarles sus varitas o dejarlos fuera de combate, estas en el grupo 7, por cierto procura que no te maten

Ella me daba indicaciones mientras yo trataba de borrar la imagen de Severus de mi mente, el primer combate casi lo pierdo por estar pensando en Severus, pero nada como un Expulso para traerte a la realidad, un Expelliarmus de mi parte termino el combate, la varita del oponente voló por los aires, los demás fueron algo simples, a la mayoría solo les regresaba sus hechizos.

-Muchacho, tu Desvaium es asombroso

Un mago me felicitó por mi hechizo, jamás pensaría que me tocaría en la próxima pelea competir con aquel hombre, fornido y de piel oscura, el primer hechizo que lanzo fue desviado con facilidad, en verdad me sorprendió que usara algo tan simple, pero después utilizó un _Impedimenta_ que me dejó imposibilitado para desviar más hechizos, tuve que defenderme y atacar, casi pierdo si no fuera por el fumos que me dio tiempo para reponerme y atacar con un decisivo Desmaius, el hombre calló inconsciente, tan solo en el primer día me había enfrentado a cinco poderosos magos, y gracias al cielo había salido triunfante, toda la semana fue épica, hechizo tras hechizo, duelo tras duelo, en los extraños ratos libres veía las peleas del Señor Potter, su especialidad era el Expelliarmus, con el cual rápidamente derrotaba a sus combatientes, después de la primera semana solo quedábamos los 32 participantes del torneo, serían 16 combates de los cuales saldrían 16 participantes para la segunda ronda, para la tercera ronda solo quedarían 8 y después serían las semifinales de donde saldría los finalistas y del último combate el campeón del torneo internacional de duelo.

-Tranquilo, respira profundo

La Profesora Merrythought me dio ánimos todo el torneo, los 3 primeros días de descanso antes de iniciar el torneo los pasé entrenando con Badb, el último me dejaron relajarme para que me olvidara de todo y pusiera mi mente en blanco.

-Tú eres Luto Catha

No podía creerlo me había topado con el Señor Potter en una tienda, afirme en silencio, no me reconocía con mi nueva apariencia, empezó a sacarme platica y a decirme que era un gran duelista, su voz, su presencia me recordaban a Severus, quien tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo fuera de en alguna clase distante durante Hogwarts, pero en este momento llevaba casi dos meses sin saber nada de él o de Scorpius.

-Sabes tengo un hijo de tu edad, no es tan buen duelista como tú, pero se defiende bien, aunque le falta algo de aplomo, le pesa mucho lo que dirán sus hermanos, primos, creo que hasta mi opinión le afecta

Suspire ante ese comentario, era verdad, y me alegraba saber que no era el único que pensaba así, pero no podíamos hacer nada, Severus debía tomar sus propias decisiones, me dio algunos consejos, platicamos del duelo, de su trabajo, y finalmente nos despedimos, me sirvió para despejarme y pensar en otras cosas, al día siguiente iniciaron los combates, estos fueron más difíciles, mucho más.

-Un niño como tú no debería venir a jugar aquí.

La bruja era delgada, tendría unos veinte años, era bella y portaba una túnica negra con un corsé sumamente apretado que hacía que sus pechos casi salieran por su escote pronunciado, hablaba raro, posiblemente era del norte de Europa tal vez de Noruega, o Suecia, su barita era de Aliso y medía unos 28 centímetros, su mirada era seductora con un hermoso par de ojos miel, su piel tan blanca como la de Scorpius, pero su cabello era de un negro profundo.

-Mimblewimble

El hechizo de confusión que lanzó la dama y con el cual iniciaba el combate fue fácil de rechazar, no como los siguientes bombardas maximas que lanzó, que otro poco y me hacen volar en pedazos junto con el área de duelo, fue ahí cuando entendí las palabras de la Profesora Badb de que procurara que no me mataran.

-Expulso

La competidora voló por los aires pero antes de caer al suelo se detuvo utilizando otro hechizo y atacando de nueva cuenta con otras bombardas, que al parecer eran su especialidad, si no fuera por los hechizos protectores para los espectadores que absorbían los encantamientos, más de uno hubiera terminado muerto, la mujer era demasiado agresiva, lancé un Desmaius contra ella, pero este solo la lanzo lejos algo aturdida, pero me dio el tiempo suficiente para con Expelliarmus quitarle su varita, pareció tan rápido todo que no me percate en realidad del tiempo que había tomado el combate, tras salir victorioso aunque con algunas heridas por las explosiones fui a ver el combate del señor Potter, pero este ya había terminado, había desmayado a su oponente y arrebatando su varita, los que lo vieron decían que solo le tomó algunos minutos.

-¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

Me pregunto la profesora Badb, me dio algunos consejos y me dijo que mantuviera mi guardia alta, el competidor era un enorme hombre, no tan grande como Hagrid, pero bastante grande y corpulento, su cuerpo estaba firmemente marcado por potentes músculos, y su cabello era de un color verdoso opaco, empezó con un confringio, seguido de otro y otro, al parecer este sujeto solo sabía utilizar ese hechizo, y lo hacía de manera muy efectiva, bloquee o desvié la mayoría, pero el quinto me dio irremediablemente, lanzándome lejos y dejándome casi inconsciente, sacudí mi cabeza y mientras caminaba hacia mi lance una maldición que provocó que callera al suelo al no poder mover sus piernas, se levantó bruscamente y desde el suelo me lanzó otro par de confringio, desvié el primero y el segundo se lo regresé, por la inmovilidad de sus piernas pareció un muñeco de trapo lanzado por los aires, al caer soltó su varita, había ganado mi segundo combate.

-Me dijeron que te fue bien muchacho

El Señor Potter me encontró descansando después del duro día de combates, no era como en la escuela, esa gente lanzaba los mismos hechizos, pero con la intención de matarte, lo cual los hacía bastante peligrosos y hacía que cada desvío fuera realmente agotador.

-Ven te invito un trago

Dijo al ver mi cara de cansancio, dejamos el comedor de competidores y fuimos al bar del hotel, pidió un poco de vodka y empezó a platicar que le gustaba el torneo.

-Vine porque me obligaron, creen que estos eventos son buenos para el prestigio de los Aurores, a mí lo que me interesa es detener a magos tenebrosos

Decía mientras tomábamos la bebida, no tome mucho pero lo poco me mareo rápidamente

-Sabes en la escuela de mi hijo hay un joven con mucho talento, pero me dice mi hijo que se ha vuelto agresivo con sus compañeros, es una lástima era un buen muchacho, Alexander se llama, así empiezan, un par de hechizos tenebrosos y creen que no dañan a nadie, luego terminan deseosos de más poder y bueno ya sabes.

Sin saberlo el Señor Potter me revelaba sin querer lo que su hijo pensaba de mí, la sangre me hirvió y me excuse diciendo estar cansado, llegue a mi habitación y grite lleno de coraje, así que Severus creía que me estaba convirtiendo en un mago tenebroso, le enseñaría lo que era ser un mago tenebroso. Al día siguiente fui más agresivo en mi combate, lance el primer hechizo y mande a volar al contrincante, un hechizo más y lo azote contra el suelo, otro hechizo y desgarre su cuerpo causándole graves heridas, después de eso no pudo continuar.

-Vaya, cambiaste de estrategia

Comento la profesora Badb sorprendida por mi ataque, pero aun así sonreía, ella quería que yo ganara no importaba como.

-Confundos

El último competidor en las semifinales era experto en hechizos de confusión, por momentos empecé a atacar a la nada, para su desgracia mis hechizos eran tan explosivos que causaron graves daños no solo a nosotros, sino al edificio, una piedra lo golpeo mientras huía de los ataques y calló momentáneamente inconsciente, mientras despertaba logre parar mi confusión, después un Desmaius lleno de ira fue suficiente para regresarlo al suelo, cancelaron los combates en lo que reparaban el edificio dados mis ataques, la final sería en un par de días.

-Así que nos enfrentaremos finalmente

El señor Potter era el otro finalista, era un hombre agradable, pasamos los dos días dándonos consejos para cuando nos enfrentáramos y hablando de su familia, tal vez si no me hubiera dicho lo que decía la carta que recibió la noche antes del combate el resultado hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

-Mi hijo Al escribe desde Hogwarts, dice que está enamorado de una chica, amor de jóvenes es tan lindo

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente y desbastaron mi corazón, era imposible pero después de tantos meses aún estaba enamorado de Severus, todo mi enojo era tan solo reflejo de lo mucho que lo quería, y esa noticia me devastó por completo, me puse de pie, fui a mi habitación y me dormí profundamente, no soy bueno enfrentando el dolor, generalmente me enoja, prefiero sentir ira a dolor, eso sentí esa noche, a la mañana siguiente me enfrenté al señor Potter, intentó utilizar un Expelliarmus, pero lo rechace, lance unos cuantos hechizos destructivos que el también evito o desvió contra los hechizos protectores, yo miraba en los ojos verdes del Señor Potter, el mismo brillo que en los ojos de Severus, eso me llenaba de dolor y yo lo transformaba en ira, de nuevo intento quitarme la varita con un Expelliarmus, pero era inútil, esta parecía unida a mi cuerpo, lo miré fijamente, me concentre en él, canalice mi odio, y empecé a atacar, a penas y podía desviar la gran cantidad de hechizos, agua, fuego, tierra, aire, explosiones, todo lanzaba contra aquel hombre, y aun así seguía de pie, me lanzó un hechizo y me derribó rompiendo con mi concentración, entonces utilice un hechizo que jamás había usado pero del cual había leído.

-Silencius Totalitus

El señor Potter se tomó la garganta, intentó articular palabra alguna, pero nada salió, todo estaba en silencio, no escuchaba un solo ruido, no podíamos usar hechizos vocales, solo quedaban hechizos corporales, lo cual me daba una ventaja, los sentimientos juegan un papel importante, y yo tenía tanto rencor en mi corazón que fue fácil lanzar explosiones y hechizos destructivos contra mi oponente, contra el brillo verde de sus ojos, contra ese parecido a Severus Potter, el sonido tardo en regresar algunos minutos, tal vez diez, no sé el tiempo corre de manera diferente cuando uno está en combate, el señor Potter estaba cansado de esquivar los hechizos, respiraba con dificultad, le mire fijamente.

-Expelliarmus

Lance el hechizo y la barita de Potter voló por los aires hasta mis manos, calló sobre sus piernas derrotado, había vencido al favorito Harry Potter, no sé porque me acerqué a él, le ayude a levantarse y lo miré con cierta arrogancia, era más alto que yo, era mayor que yo, 20 años mayor y yo lo había derrotado.

-revelare aspetu

Dije, mi rostro y cabello regresaron a la normalidad y el señor Potter se sorprendió al verme, Alexander Zeth había ganado el torneo internacional de duelos, aquel joven que una en su casa había derrotado fácilmente, ahora lo había vencido, la profesora Badb me reprendió por mostrar mi rostro en público, pero no había problema era el día de mi cumpleaños y por la hora ya deberíamos estar en su oficina a punto de retroceder el tiempo, regresé a Hogwarts y toda Slytherin me recibió victoriosa, festejos, alabanzas, regalos, era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, y fue aún mejor cuando caí a los labios de Scorpius.

-Felicidades campeón

Slytherin ganó muchos puntos por esa victoria, me reprendieron y a la profesora Badb por dejar la escuela, pero estuvieron de acuerdo que eso había ayudado bastante a mi educación y ponía en alto el nombre del colegio y de los estudiantes. A partir de ese día en Hogwarts todo fue perfecto, todos me trataban de manera especial, sin importar la casa, sin importar el año, era una celebridad, se me dieron derechos como si fuera perfecto, y recibí el reconocimiento en un banquete en mi honor, se organizó también un baile y ahí la burbuja se rompió.

-¿Qué miras?

Preguntó Scorpius cuando la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, del otro del salón estaba Albus Severus Potter bailando completamente pegado a una chica, ella tenía el cabello castaño claro, un vestido blanco encantador, una mirada color miel, era muy bella, pertenecía a Ravenclaw, la había visto en otras ocasiones, se les veía muy felices, era 16 de noviembre, cuando en verdad se rompió mi corazón en dos.

-tranquilo

Dijo Scorpius tomando mi mano mientras veía a lo lejos lo mismo que yo, moví la cabeza para despejarme, respire profundo, no dejaría que eso me molestara, él había tomado su decisión y yo tenía a Scorpius, un caballero tierno, elegante, algo malvado y que volvía completamente loco.

-que se diviertan, después de todo para eso es el baile

Le dije a Scorpius quien me sonrió aunque por dentro sabíamos que mi corazón sufría ante aquella hermosamente horrible pareja. Las vacaciones de invierno y el hecho de que las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin seguían aisladas la una de la otra me ayudo a superar el mal trago, para Febrero, solo era un mal recuerdo que podía evitar fácilmente.

-Yo este..

Nunca había visto a Scorpius tan nervioso como aquel día, bueno tal vez en la clase de apariciones que inicio en Enero, pero en esta ocasión estaba sonrojado y mordía sus labios.

-¿qué pasa?

Le miré fijamente, estaba divertido porque la seguridad que generalmente emanaba de él había desaparecido por completo, el Scorpius que estaba frente a mí era un manojo de nervios, le tomé de las manos y le miré a los ojos, había empezado un curso de Legeremancia, pero no pude leer nada, rio nervioso y agregó.

-soy experto en Oclumancia, es de familia

Hice una mueca de desagrado, yo quería ayudarlo para que no tuviera que decirme lo que quería pero en lugar de eso me lo impedía.

-Tú quieres ser mi novio, con todas las de la ley.

Lo dijo de golpe, al parecer había utilizado todo su valor para decirlo, llevábamos casi ocho meses como pareja, y él aun quería formalizar las cosas, sé que para él los títulos eran importantes, asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios y finalmente dije.

-Sí, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, seré tu novio

A mí me resultaba ridículo, ya éramos novios aunque nunca no lo hubiéramos pedido, simplemente lo éramos, pero él necesitaba tenerlo bien claro, eso es lo que me gustaba de él, le gustaban las cosas claras, en orden, no como el caos que había en mi mente, él me daba estabilidad.

-¡estúpida serpiente!

Se escuchó por el corredor un grupo de chicos de cuarto año molestaban a un joven Slytherin, me molestó el abuso y que el pobre fuera mucho menor que ellos, así que sin pensarlo lance un par de maldiciones contra ellos, quedaron deformados y necesitaría una buena visita con un sanador para regresar a la normalidad, me quedé con el chico mientras los demás huían deformados.

-Así que Gryffindor vuelve a las andadas

Dante empezaba a tramar una venganza, le dije que no era necesario que con las maldiciones esos chicos entenderían que no debían meterse con un Slytherin, pero por si acaso coloqué hechizos protectores a los animales de los chicos de primero, tal como había hecho con Black cuando me defendía de los demás Slytherin, esa noche pasó algo que me sorprendió me llegó una nota de Severus.

_Quiero verte, sala de los menesteres a la media noche_

_Albus Severus Potter_

Salir de Slytherin sin ser visto me costó trabajo, como extrañaba el poder aparecerme donde quisiera, llegue a la sala a las doce con quince minutos, y ahí estaba él parado del otro extremo de la sala, su porte era rígido, su mirada molesta, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con ira, me lanzó un ataque que desvié con facilidad, había mejorado sus hechizos pero aun no era contrincante para mí.

-¿Qué haces Severus?

Cuestioné al chico que no dejaba de atacarme sin moverse más de lo necesario.

-No querías esto, derrotar a todos lo Potter en un año, anda te reto

No entendí bien sus palabras, a que se refería, supongo que vio la duda en mi rostro mientras continuaba lanzando hechizos que yo repelía.

-Primero James en el gran comedor, mi padre en el torneo y Lily en la mañana, la deformaste, los médicos dudan que pueda volver a la normalidad

Lily estaba entre los chicos que ataque para proteger al joven Slytherin, no me había fijado, solo vi a algunos chicos molestando, no puse atención siquiera a quienes eran, por eso Severus estaba molestó.

-No sabía que Lily estaba con ellos- Aclaré –aunque de todas formas, estaban molestando a un chico de primero

Lo había meditado rápido, ella estaba con los abusadores, molestaba aun chico menor, se merecía su castigo, pero al parecer fue mal momento el que escogí para decir eso, Severus frunció su ceño, lanzó un par de hechizos más llenos de ira y coraje.

-Sectumsempra

Alcanzo a tocarme, fue como si cientos de navajas pasaran junto a mi rostro me había desgarrado la piel causándome cortadas en mi lado derecho, la sangre empezó a brotar de ellas manchando el suelo.

-No sigas

Grite molesto por el dolor, él me miró con el mismo odio, yo no quería lastimarlo pero sus hechizos eran cada vez más violentos y cada vez más fuertes, intente un Expelliarmus pero fue inútil, la ira que lo consumía impedía que le arrebatara la varita.

-detente

Volví a suplicar, pero el continuaba lanzando hechizos, un más me golpeo rasgando mi costado, otro incendió mi túnica, tuve que responder, un expulso fuerte y certero lo mando volando contra la pared, creí que con eso sería suficiente.

-eso es todo lo que tienes

Su enojo lo hiso levantarse, lanzó otro ataque contra mí, eran muchos hechizos provenientes de una misma varita, la habitación entera retumbaba por los ataques, la mayoría eran desviados, los demás esquivados, hasta que vi que no tenía más opción, respondí sus ataques con lágrimas en mis ojos como habíamos hecho para convertir el amor en odio, para terminar así.

-Desmaius

Mi hechizo dio en el blanco y Severus calló desmayado, lo llevé hasta la enfermería y regresé a la sala de Slytherin donde no pude dormir, solo miré la oscuridad de la noche, sin pensar en nada, sin creer en nada, a partir de ese día solo hablaba con Slytherin. En menos de un año me había convertido en el estereotipo de Slytherin, ambicioso, poderoso, miraba a todos por encima del hombro y no hablaba de nadie que no fuera de Slytherin, el resto del año todo siguió igual, hasta el último día donde baje con bastantes dificultades hasta la cámara de los secretos, tenía que ver el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, tenía que descifrar sus secretos, sabía que aún había mucho que averiguar.

-Alex

Severus estaba ahí, en sala secreta, nos miramos a los ojos, yo aún tenía el rostro destrozado, no quería arreglarlo, había pasado un mes y medio desde el duelo, las cicatrices estaban secas, se podían reparar. Nuestras miradas estaban fijas en los ojos del otro. Dentro de ellos vi ese sentimiento, ese dolor, comprendí por qué me había dejado, que nunca estaríamos juntos, y aun así nos amábamos.

-disculpa solo vine para ver el retrato

Desvié la mirada y me acerqué al cuadro, él no dijo nada sólo se fue, solamente me dejó ahí viendo la pintura, la puerta se cerró tras él, nunca me había quedado a solas en ese lugar.

-explícame

Dije pero mi voz sonó a otra cosa, a un silbido, hablaba Parcel, Salazar Slytherin se levantó de su silla en la pintura y caminó hacia mí sin salir de su marco y me entregó un libro, al tocar la pintura para tomarlo esta se desvaneció enseñando otra habitación detrás, en ella había la misma silla del cuadro, las mismas cosas del cuadro, incluyendo a Salazar Slytherin, el esqueleto estaba ahí vestido con aquellas ropas, el gran mago había muerto en esa silla, en esa habitación, se había asegurado que así fuera y ahí entre sus ropas estaba el libro, su diario.

* * *

><p>Un capítulo más, faltan dos, espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfrutaran, en el próximo será algo sencillo para descansar de tantas emociones, nos estamos viendo.<p>

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer**

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


	9. Séptimo Año

Ok, esté es el último capítulo, sé que dije que hacían falta dos pero a la mera hora solo faltaba uno y es que no se me ocurrió que podría vivir Scopius y Alex en el verano que no hubieran vivido ya, así que bueno los dejo con el último capítulo, espero sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Séptimo Año<strong>

Aún faltaban quince días para regresar a Hogwarts, era una calurosa noche de verano, yo dormía plácidamente en mi cama con Black a mis pies, todo estaba tranquilo, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en la calle y en la casa todos dormían plácidamente, cuando entre las sombras de mi habitación apareció aquella misteriosa figura, vestía ropas de un sepulcral negro, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi cuerpo dormido y antes de que incluso Black pudiera reaccionar él se abalanzó sobre mí

-Scorpius

Dije al sentir su helada mano acariciarme, me sonrió en la oscuridad, sus labios se encontraron con los míos, yo aún estaba más dormido que despierto, por lo que me pareció que la suavidad de su rose fuera más profundo que lo habitual.

-Perdona no pude esperar hasta mañana

Confesó al separarnos, me veía con una enorme sonrisa, su familia había regresado de un largo viaje por India, su padre se empezaba a convertir en un afamado político por su lucha por permitir el libre tránsito de magos por el mundo, lo cual lo postulaba para ser el próximo ministro de magia, para mi desgracia cada verano alejaba a Scorpius de mi lado.

-¿Seguro que no estoy soñando?

Cuestione, no sería la primera vez que soñaba que el chico de cabellos dorados y ojos de plata me visitaba en medio de la noche y me tomaba en la tranquilidad de mi cama, me sonrió y me besó nuevamente, sus caricias eran profundas, sus manos heladas se fueron calentando con el rose de mi piel, empezó a jugar bajo mi ropa, sobre mi cuerpo, después de un rato las ventanas de mi habitación estaban empañadas por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, las ropas empezaron a sobrar y una a una fueron cayendo al suelo de mi recamara, sus besos se hicieron pasionales, y recorría no solo mis labios, si no mi cuello y pecho, yo jugaba con su inmaculada espalda, recorriéndola con mis manos, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel, teníamos meses sin vernos y nuestros cuerpos deseaban el contacto como un hombre busca agua en el desierto, fue una ardiente noche de verano la que compartimos, a la mañana siguiente el despertar con él a mi lado fue maravilloso.

-te extrañaba

Fue lo primero que me dijo al despertar, había estado contemplándome mientras dormía, aun no se acostumbrara al horario de Londres, por lo que no se le veía en él una pisca de sueño pese a que había pasado la noche mirándome después de darle adecuadamente la bienvenida la noche anterior.

-yo también te extrañaba

Le confesé y después bese sus labios, tuvimos que contenernos, no podíamos dar paso a las caricias que nuestros cuerpos deseaban, ya que mis padres y hermana no tardarían en despertar, él se arregló y se desvaneció no sin antes dedicarme una encantadora mirada, esa mañana me levante con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, entré al baño y al salir mi familia ya me esperaba para desayunar, un día normal en mi casa, mi padre había dejado su interés en la magia y regresaba a su amor por la medicina y la ciencia, a la vez que recuperaba su ritmo de trabajo en el hospital, a mi madre eso le daba una paz de saber que ya no se hablaría de cosas extrañas y bien podía dedicarse a cuidar a Hilary como una chica normal, pese a muchas pruebas al parecer Hilary era tan Muggle como mis padres, lo que me convertía en el único mago de la familia y eso me hacía sentir fuera de lugar, para mi fortuna podía escapara en la lectura.

-¿Terminaste el diario de Slytherin?

Cuestionó Scorpius una tarde mientras estábamos recostados en el parque, negué en silencio, por más que había tratado de desentrañar sus secretos, el diario se negaba, no respondía a ningún hechizo, incluso trate de escribir en él y solo absorbía la tinta sin revelar nada, después de intentar cuanto hechizo de revelación se me ocurrió decidí dejarlo por la paz, igual al regresar a Hogwarts podría analizar nuevamente la cámara en busca de respuestas.

-Dante me envió el diario de su tío

Le conté a Scorpius que en lugar de leer el diario de Salazar Slytherin, había pasado el verano leyendo el diario del tío de Dante, quien resultó ser un Mortifago bastante cercano a Tom Riddle

-En él habla de tu familia

Agregué llamando la atención de Scorpius que se incorporó para verme mientras le contaba.

-Al parecer tu abuelo Lucius perdió el favor de Tom Riddle cuando no pudo obtener la profecía que hablaba de él y el Sr. Potter, después de eso tu familia fue maltratada por Riddle con pruebas sumamente difíciles, como pedirle a tu padre que matara al Director de Hogwarts Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pero este fue asesinado por Severus Snape, a final de cuentas en el último momento tu familia traicionó a Tom Riddle, al parecer tu abuela mintió cuando se le pidió que revisara si el Sr. Potter estaba muerto, y eso a final de cuentas causó la muerte de Tom Riddle, si tu abuela no hubiera salvado a Harry Potter, la historia hubiera sido totalmente diferente

Le confesé a Scorpius quien me regaló una sonrisa apagada

-En mi familia no se habla de nada de esos tiempos, es bueno saber que al final hicieron lo correcto

Confesó Scorpius con un ligero enojo en su voz, me acerqué más a él y preferí cambiar el tema, comentando algo que también había llamado bastante mi atención.

-También habla de un detalle muy interesante

Agregué, Scorpius continuó meditabundo.

-Al parecer Tom Riddle deseaba encontrar una varita muy poderosa, una de las reliquias de la muerte que se mencionan en el libro _los cuentos de beedle el bardo_

Él me sonrió, como si recordara un agradable momento de su vida

-Conozco la historia, mi nana me contaba las historias en secreto, mi padre odiaba ese libro, pero ella lo desobedecía, decía que todo niño debe conocer esas historias.

Imagine que su padre odiaba esas historias ya que muchas enseñan tolerancia y que no hay diferencias entre los magos, cosa con la que seguramente la familia Malfoy no está muy de acuerdo, tal vez gracias a su nana es que Scorpius no es tan racista como aparentaba serlo, en otras palabras, gracias a ella es que estamos saliendo.

-Tom Riddle buscó la varita de Saúco por todos lados y al parecer la consiguió pero fue derrotado por Harry Potter, la varita es la más poderosa de todas las varitas jamás hechas, y su último poseedor sería Harry Potter.

La sorpresa en mi rostro despertó algo de preocupación en el rostro de Scorpius

-Te imaginas, si consiguiera esa varita podría ser el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra, pero, el señor Potter no la utiliza, la suya es de madera de acebo, así que debió esconderla en un lugar seguro, tal vez algún día la encuentre

Sonreí ante mis últimas palabras, Scorpius me regresó el gesto.

-Entonces vas a matar a Harry Potter

Agregó como divertido por la idea, negué de inmediato.

-No es necesario ya lo derrote en un duelo, por derecho la varita sería mía

Sonreí como quien descubre la respuesta final de un largo examen, el Señor Potter no había sido derrotado nunca, yo había sido el primero que lo derrotaba, el primero que le arrebataba su varita, según la leyenda yo sería el siguiente portador de la varita de Saúco.

-pero sabes lo que dicen "Varita de saúco no prospera"

Sabía que el señor Potter no me daría la varita y según sabía era experto en Oclumancia, pero sabía que sus amigos, los padres de Rose, seguramente sabían la ubicación de la varita y apostaba lo que quisieran que el Señor Wesley no era muy bueno contra la invasión de su mente, solo debía aislarlo y hurgar en sus recuerdos y sabría dónde estaba la Varita de la Muerte.

-tienes razón, además la tuya también es muy especial

Comentó Scorpius, haciendo referencia a lo que Ollivander nos había dicho, "corazón de dragón"; un enigma más del cual creía que el diario de Salazar Slytherin me sacaría, pero todo era inútil. Esa tarde continuamos hablando de Tom Riddle, Scorpius sabía bastante del oscuro personaje por el interés de su madre de que conociera sobre las familias de sangre pura, y aunque Riddle no era sangre pura, su familia tenía una larga tradición que venía desde tiempos del mismo Salazar Slytherin.

-Me sorprende como hablas de _quien tú ya sabes_

Me sorprendió ver que hasta Scorpius era de los que preferían o acostumbraban a no llamar a Tom Riddle por su nombre, pero no hice comentario al respecto, analizando nuestra platica y lo que había leído de él en el diario del Tío de Dante, Tom Riddle me resultaba bastante interesante.

-Bueno, hizo grandes cosas, terribles, pero aun así grandiosas

Scorpius, me sonrió aún más cuando dije ese frase, en cierta manera admiraba a Tom Riddle, no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos y su crueldad, y sobre todo no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales de _Sangre pura_, pero le respetaba como uno de los magos más poderosos que habían existido.

-Se hace tarde

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y tanto él tenía que trasladarse hasta su mansión como yo tenía que regresar a Londres, ya que en ese momento estábamos en medio de la nada, con solo bosque a nuestro alrededor, un lugar que había visitado en alguna excursión a temprana edad y que me pareció el lugar perfecto para pasar la tarde, acostumbrábamos hacer eso, aparecer en un lugar lejano donde pudiéramos hacer magia o estar simplemente solos sin que nadie nos molestara.

-No quiero irme

Confesó con un tono algo infantil, le besé suavemente, yo tampoco quería irme, quería quedarme a su lado todo el tiempo, pero eso era imposible

-Tenemos que irnos

Dije al separarnos del beso, me puse de pie o al menos eso intente pues de un jalón me volvió a sentar entre sus piernas.

-Ven conmigo, quédate en mi casa de aquí a que regresemos a Hogwarts

Él se sentía incómodo en mi casa, mi madre solo nos miraba como si rompiéramos con su amada normalidad y mi padre también era algo cortante con Scorpius, además de que para él era muy raro no hacer magia, en cambio en su casa estaríamos casi siempre solos, su abuela había enloquecido y pasaba todo el tiempo en su cuarto consultando el futuro con las cartas o las estrellas, su madre generalmente estaba ocupada comprando antigüedades o asistiendo a eventos de la alta sociedad, y su padre era adicto al trabajo, por lo que solo llegaba a dormir y se iba temprano.

-Está bien

Contesté, no era mala idea pasar un tiempo en la solariega mansión de los Malfoy, sería un buen cambio el darme una vida de rey en lugar de la vida de los suburbios Muggle a la que estaba acostumbrado. Acordamos que mañana pasaría por mí en la tarde y pasaría la próxima semana con él.

-Me quedaré en casa de Scorpius los días que quedan de vacaciones y de ahí me iré al colegio

Avise a mi familia, la cual no hiso ningún comentario, mi madre estaba ocupada con Hilary y mi padre estaba preocupado por los nuevos residentes del hospital, en pocas palabras era lo mismo si estaba o no estaba, por lo que no había impedimento para pasar un tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy.

-La mansión Malfoy

Tuve que repetirme el lugar al que iría, una mansión, la mansión de una de las familias de magos más influyentes de Gran Bretaña, una familia de sangre pura y amante de esa condición. Suspiré profundo, igual y no tendría trato con ningún miembro de la familia, salvo con Scorpius, no tenía que preocuparme por que me odiaran por ser un MudBlood, o sí, eso me quitó el sueño y mató un poco mí ilusión, finalmente me convencí de que no podía ser peor de lo que fue Hogwarts en mis primeros años.

-Está todo listo

Dijo Scorpius subiendo rápidamente las escaleras de mi casa, mi padre lo había dejado entrar, s ele notaba ansioso y emocionado, le mire en cuanto entró a la habitación, tenía ya casi todas mis cosas listas, el baúl lleno de libros y ropa, como amaba ese baúl mágico en el cual cabía un infinito y más sin tener que preocuparme de cargar más maletas de la necesaria.

-Solo me faltan algunas cosas

Comenté al apresurado chico que no dejaba de verme impaciente, le sonreí, cerré la puerta y tomando mi varita di un par de movimientos y las cosas empezaron a guardarse solas, en segundos estaba todo listo, mi habitación había quedado limpia y todo estaba en orden.

-He preparado todo, te quedarás en mi habitación conmigo, nadie puso pero, supongo que saben que en Hogwarts llevamos meses durmiendo juntos, mi madre opina que es una etapa, mi padre no opina, solo lee el periódico, comentó que esperaba batirse en duelo contigo para ver si eras tan bueno como para haber derrotado a Potter o si habías tenido suerte…

Scorpius estaba muy emocionado, hablaba rápido y sin parar mientras me ayudaba a bajar el baúl, que pese a que no pesaba como si llevara todo lo que llevaba, 55 libros, 45 frascos de pociones, 15 cambios de ropa, los útiles de Hogwarts, cosas de Black, y una que otra baratija más, si pesaba lo suficiente para que se necesitara de ayuda para llevarlo.

-Oye y a ellos no les importa que yo sea…

Titubee un momento, la idea de enfrentarme de nuevo a gente que me juzgara por mi origen no era de mi agrado, Scorpius me tomó de la mejilla dejando caer el baúl, me dio un beso tierno a mitad de la escalera y comentó.

-Al que se atreva a decir algo, juro que lo convertiré en salamandra, no importa quien sea, aunque sea mi propio padre.

Esas palabras me hicieron sonreír, Scorpius me quería sobre cualquier cosa y estaba dispuesto a quedar desheredado y ser odiado por toda su estirpe, antes de dejarme, por eso lo amaba y por eso mismo había decidido olvidar a Severus sin importar cuanto me doliera.

-Te va encantar, no es lo que digamos cálida, pero es enorme

Dijo el chico refiriéndose a su mansión, me despedí de mi familia y salimos de la casa, caminamos unas cuadras antes de desvanecernos en el aire, no quería que mi familia nos viera desaparecer en medio de la nada, a duras penas empezaban a recuperar su ritmo normal de vida. Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy estaba realmente impresionado, situada en Wiltshire al sureste de Inglaterra, corona gloriosa la cúspide de un pequeño monte, cuenta con extensos terrenos, Un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento desemboca en un amplio camino que es cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcan los límites de los terrenos de la mansión, Scorpius solo me tomó de la mano y cruzamos la intrincada verja.

-Maravilloso

Exclame, si la anterior apariencia ya me había maravillado, el interior era asombroso, jardines bellamente adornados, con pavorreales que paseaban libremente y fuentes de cristalinas aguas, un camino recto de grava lleva desde la verja hasta la puerta de la mansión, que está elevada del suelo por unas amplias escaleras de piedra.

-Bienvenido

Dijo Scorpius dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa, la mansión lucía imponente y al entrar el vestíbulo es tan amplio que estaba seguro que mi casa cabría dentro, aunque hay poca luz se pueden apreciar el bello mobiliario con un toque victoriano y los retratos de los ancestros de los Malfoy quien estaban mirándome fijamente, murmurando y moviéndose entre los marcos para verme más de cerca.

-Iremos a mi habitación para que te pongas cómodo

Dijo Scorpius y tronando unos dedos un elfo domestico con una nariz chata y voz profunda apareció

-Llamo Amo Hyperion

Noté de inmediato que se refería a Scorpius con su segundo nombre, nunca había escuchado a alguien llamarlo así, en la escuela casi todos lo llamaban por su apellido y solo los más cercanos le decíamos Scorpius, dio indicaciones al elfo de llevarse mis cosas, este las tomó y desapareció en un instante, solo los elfos domésticos podían desaparecer y aparecer dentro de los terrenos de la mansión, al parecer se acostumbraba poner este tipo de hechizos protectores en las casas para protegerlas de los intrusos.

-Vamos

Scorpius extendió su mano hacia mí y la tomé algo temeroso ante la mirada inquisidora de los retratos, atravesamos la pesada puerta de madera que estaba al otro lado del vestíbulo y llegamos a un enorme salón con una gran y hermosa chimenea de mármol, sobre de ella un espejo de marco dorado que de inmediato llamó mi atención, camine lentamente observando todo, las paredes con tapices morado oscuro, los cuadros por doquier donde se empezaban a amontonar los retratos para verme, como si fuese alguna clase de bicho raro.

-Discúlpalos, no viene gente muy seguido

Comentó Scorpius mirándome sonriente, mientras yo contemplaba todo embelesado, no era la primera vez que estaba en una mansión, la casa de la Profesora Badb también era majestuosa, pero la historia en esas paredes y rincones me hacía estremecer, en este lugar se habían reunido los Mortifagos alrededor de Tom Riddle, cuantos planes macabros no se habrán fraguado dentro de esa enorme sala, y ese espejo abría reflejado tantas cosas tan terribles y maravillosas.

-te enseñaré mi habitación

Scorpius de nueva cuenta extendió su mano hacia mí, salimos por un largo corredor llenos de puertas oscuras a un lado y ventanales enormes pero opacos al otro, al fondo unas escaleras nos permitieron llegar al segundo piso y a otro corredor interminable, fácil habíamos recorrido 20 habitaciones, pero solo Dios sabría cual eran las verdaderas proporciones de aquel recinto, pues es bien sabido que una puerta entre magos puede esconder toda una dimensión por descubrir.

-Aquí es

Scorpius se detuvo frente a una puerta de color blanco que contrastaba con la oscuridad reinante en todo el recinto, la casa estaba en silencio total, se acercó a ella y murmuró.

-Alexander

Era mi nombre, la puerta se abrió lentamente permitiendo la entrada, me sentí halagado la contraseña para su habitación era mi nombre, me invitó a pasar y era como entrar a una casa totalmente diferente, aun con majestuosa y elegantes presencia, la habitación contrastaba por la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales, cálida pero suave, una enorme cama en la pared este donde fácilmente dormirían cinco personas a sus anchas, un escritorio de ébano en la pared oeste y una puerta que conducía a su baño privado, frente a los ventanales un par de divanes y una pequeña mesa de té, fácilmente aquel recinto competiría con la mejor suite de un hotel de lujo.

-Encanté las ventanas para mostrar un día soleado

Comentó, le sonreí, había hecho ese gesto para mí, ya que en mi casa, casi todas las tardes brillaba el sol, mientras en los terrenos de la mansión la constante era un cielo nublado y oscuro, algo tétrico pero que daba más solemnidad al recinto.

-En la noche cenaremos con mis padres

Comentó al momento que se acercaba a besarme ahora que estábamos solos en su habitación, eso me puso nervioso, el hecho de convivir con todo el clan Malfoy no era mucho de mi agrado, pero no podían ser peor que un grupo de Slytherin presuntuosos, y de todas formas tenía a Scorpius a mi lado, bese sus labios y noté como sus ojos se veían cansados, igual que yo seguramente había pasado la noche en vela expectante, mi baúl estaba a los pies de la cama y apenas pasaba del medio día, podíamos descansar un tiempo, por lo cual lo dirigí a la cama.

-Estoy algo cansado

Mentí, él me sonrió y nos recostamos juntos abrazados, con un movimiento de mi varita cerré las cortinas y desvanecí el hechizo de las ventanas, la oscuridad era buena para conciliar el sueño. Para mi sorpresa soñé con Severus, soñé que nos enfrentábamos en un duelo a muerte y que yo salía victorioso, no sentía pesar o al menos no lo manifestaba, miraba el cuerpo inerte con indiferencia mientras en mi mano sostenía lo que creía era la varita de la muerte, mi piel se tornaba verdosa y las heridas de mi rostro empezaban a sangrar como cuando Severus me las hiso por primera vez, al igual la quemadura en mi espalda ardía como si el fuego estuviera aun prendido, pero lo que más me dolía era mi corazón y el hecho de que por más que deseaba recordar un momento agradable no podía, mi mente revoloteaba con imágenes de dolor y miedo, hasta que sentí el abrazo de Scorpius, me tomaba por la cintura y como si se tratara de algún embalse curador el dolor desaparecía por completo, mis heridas curaban y con un beso desperté en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa al verlo a mi lado.

-Joven, mi hijo dice que usted y él están…

La madre de Scorpius era una mujer de gran belleza, dos años menos que su padre, la dama tenía rasgos en común con la familia, su piel tan clara como la leche y sus ojos de un azul profundo, sus rasgos afilados tenían una expresión de desagrado casi todo el tiempo, Scorpius la miraba fijamente mientras estábamos sentados en el gran comedor, la sala era inmensa, pisos de roca negra y paredes de madera oscura, en el centro colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña llena de finos cristales coronaba el centro de la habitación, en la cabecera el Sr. Malfoy comía en silencio, del otro lado la madre de Scorpius nos hacía varias preguntas a su hijo y a mí que estábamos frente a frente en medio de la gran mesa que no mediría menos de cinco metros de largo por dos de ancho, detrás de escorpios estaba una chimenea negra empotrada en medio de grandes vitrales por los que se podía ver la noche oscura.

-Si madre, somos pareja

Scorpius terminó con cierta molestia la frase de su madre, yo miraba el plato de sopa algo confundido por cuál de los numerosos cubiertos debería utilizar, mientras por dentro me hacía a la idea de que tanto por mi clase como por mi ascendencia yo no era digno ante sus ojos.

-Bueno solo es una fase natural en la adolescencia

Comentó la mujer tratando de encontrar algún falso consuelo, en parte me recordaba a mi propia madre, supongo que todas quieren que sus hijos sean algo, la mía quería que fuera normal, la de Scorpius esperaba que su hijo se desposara con una dama de buena familia y por supuesto una _Sangre pura_.

-Discúlpeme Madame, pero creo que ni yo ni Scorpius estamos atravesando una fase, nos amamos y espero que nos amemos por siempre.

Su cara de sorpresa ante mis palabras fue bastante inquietante, era mezcla de molestia con asombro, y un toque ira asesina, Scorpius me sonrió, mientras por debajo de la mesa acarició mi pierna con la suya.

-bueno son jóvenes, no pueden…

La mujer no continuó con su frase, el Sr. Malfoy la miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo, ella guardó silencio y empezó a comer de su plato, yo miré cual cuchara usaba para poder imitarla, el Sr. Malfoy cambió su mirada y la dirigió a mí, no era una mirada que fuese fácil de evitar, era pesada y penetrante como la de un felino salvaje.

-Son muchas sus hazañas joven Alexander y al parecer es un joven valiente

Comentó el hombre, al posar mi vista en él pude notar la similitud de Scorpius con su padre, eran casi idénticos, como dos gotas de agua, claro que el señor Malfoy tenía algunos rasgos de la edad como unas pronunciadas entradas y algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos, pero aun asís e veía imponente al igual que su hijo cuando se posaba ente cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo, conmigo Scorpius era tan diferente, tan honesto.

-Gracias señor, pero le debo mucho a las condiciones y a mis profesores

El señor Malfoy sonrió ante mi humildad, como si le hubieran contado alguna clase de chiste, dio un trago a la copa de agua que estaba frente a él.

-Me dirá ahora que todo ha sido suerte Alexander

La voz de Draco Malfoy revelaba un tono de incredulidad, como si le pareciera extraño que alguien con mis antecedentes prefiriera hablar de mis logros.

-No claro que no- Contesté – la suerte no existe, todo ha sido por mi esfuerzo y gracias a la ayuda de mis profesores, en especial a la Profesora Badb

Pude ver como fruncía suavemente sus labios al escuchar el nombre de la profesora, pero al menos parecía más contento con mí respuesta, la cena transcurrió con naturalidad, la madre de Scorpius no volvió a preguntar sobre nuestra relación, simplemente se limitó a cuestionarnos sobre las actividades que emprenderíamos durante mi visita, el Sr. Malfoy me cuestionó un par de veces sobre mi futuro, a lo cual solo pude contestar que aún no estaba seguro, sonrió secamente como si hubiera escuchado algo absurdo.

-Bueno ya tendrá tiempo, después de todo con sus calificaciones no tendrá problemas para conseguir un buen empleo.

Parecía más mi imaginación pero creo que en ese comentario iba escondido un halago de mi parte, nadie mencionó sobre mi ascendencia, ni preguntó sobre mi familia, terminada la cena el Sr. Malfoy me invitó a tomar un trago en el estudio, mientras Scorpius tenía que subir con su abuela, obviamente quería estar a solas conmigo.

-Alexander, seré sincero con usted, no estoy de acuerdo con su relación con mi hijo, pero si lo ha escogido es su elección aun que me pese, por otra parte me dice que hay la posibilidad que usted sea descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y aunque eso no aliviaría mi pena, si la haría mucho más leve.

Su lenguaje recto era tan agresivo como si me estuvieran gritando, era un maestro en la agresión pasiva, había desacreditado mi relación con Scorpius, había insultado mi estirpe y la única esperanza que tenía era que yo fuera descendiente de un antiguo mago

-Desconozco mis orígenes señor, Rose Potter y yo formulamos la hipótesis de mi descendencia de Salazar Slytherin a raíz de que descubrimos que yo hablaba Parcel, y después se fortaleció ya que Ollivander me entregó la varita que el mismo Salazar les había devuelto antes su muerte, además de que ahora poseo su diario, aunque no podido leerlo

No sé si hice bien en contarle todo al señor Malfoy, le estaba diciendo que lo único que me daba puntos con él no era del todo seguro, me miro con una expresión ligera de condescendencia, no duramos mucho tiempo solos en donde me preguntó por mis habilidades de duelo y sobre la profesora Badb

-La profesora Badb Catha es una de las candidatas para ocupar el lugar de directora de Hogwarts, tiene un fuerte competidor, Harry Potter, aunque yo no entiendo por qué la mesa lo propuso, Potter no sabe nada de cómo dirigir una escuela, se necesita a alguien capacitado para la tarea, no a un famoso mago que lo único que sabe hacer ha sido sobrevivir.

En esas palabras notaba un amplio desprecio por el Sr. Potter, y entendía que seguramente el cargo lo tomaría la Profesora Badb, ya que la Directora McGonagall era mayor y estaba cansada de la responsabilidad, por lo que había presentado su renuncia, solo hacía falta que la mesa directiva de Hogwarts la aceptara y se hiciera el cambio de dirección, la verdad la idea de la profesora Badb como directora no era muy alentadora, pero ciertamente tenía más noción de docencia que Harry Potter, quien dudo que aceptara el cargo, aunque se lo ofrecieran, no me imaginaba al Sr. Potter detrás de un escritorio fungiendo de director, era un hombre de más acción.

-Qué tenga buena noche Alexander

El Sr. Malfoy se despidió casi al instante que su hijo tocaba la puerta, al abrirse Scorpius me extendió la mano, yo caminé a su lado despidiéndome con una reverencia del Sr. Malfoy, pese algunas ofensas leves, la noche había sido agradable, al cruzar el salón principal el espejo llamó de nueva cuenta mi atención, aquel reflejante objeto me resultaba familiar con su marco dorado de interesantes relieves.

-La leyenda cuenta que era de Slytherin se lo regaló a nuestro ancestro Ganimedes Malfoy, como pago por ayudarle a construir la cámara de los secretos, aunque hasta que esta fue abierta creíamos que era un mito.

Me detuve a ver el entrelazado del marco, era como si tuviera algo de vida aquel marco dorado cuando por fin lo noté, era dos cuerpos de serpientes enroscadas la una con la otra, y si uno las miraba fijamente se podía ver como si estuvieran en movimiento.

-Muéstrame a Draco Malfoy

Dije suavemente, pero de nueva cuenta mi voz no era mía si no era una serie de silbidos, hablaba en Parcel, el espejo que reflejaba todo inmaculadamente se tornó oscuro como si le hubieran prendido un fuego enfrente y después mostró la imagen del padre de Scorpius en la puerta de la sala, a pesar de que no se podía reflejar ese rincón desde donde estaba el espejo, este mostró como él miraba intrigado desde la entrada oeste de la sala y caminaba hasta posarse frente al reflejante objeto.

-Dile que me muestre a mi madre, Narcisa Malfoy

El señor Malfoy estaba impresionado, supongo que nadie conocía el secreto de ese espejo y que por alguna extraña razón yo descubrí con sólo mirarlo. Hice caso a lo que me pedía y pronuncie el nombre en Parcel, la imagen se volvió a tornar oscura hasta que mostró a la madre del Sr. Malfoy, la mujer miraba por la ventana las estrellas, y tomaba notas en una libreta mientras estaba sentada a los pies de su cama.

-Asombroso

Dijo el Sr. Malfoy y me regaló una sonrisa de complacencia, yo le regresé el gesto y el espejo regresó a la normalidad, Scorpius y yo fuimos hacia su habitación, me cuestionó como sabía lo del espejo pero supe que contestarle.

-intuición

Comenté con un tono de broma, simplemente había tenido suerte, pero eso habría otro mundo de posibilidades, el diario posiblemente, al igual que el espejo y las puertas de la cámara de los secretos respondería al Parcel, pero eso esperaría al día siguiente, ahora Scorpius me encontraba con sus labios, besando mi cuerpo, desnudándome y preparándome para una larga noche de placeres corpóreos.

-¿Por qué tiene que terminar?

El tiempo se había ido volando, era 1ro de Septiembre y debíamos levantarnos si queríamos llegar a tomar el tren, claro que bien podríamos transportarnos hasta Hogsmade, pero era nuestro último año, la última vez que tomaríamos el tren a Hogwarts, no podíamos permitirnos perder esta oportunidad.

-Date prisa o no llegaremos

Grite a Scorpius, el chico era lento para vestirse, ponía mucha atención a su atuendo, yo al contrario era más práctico, un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter rojo (tal vez demasiado color para un Slytherin) y mis zapatos negros, todas las cosas estaban listas y en una orden llegarían al tren, ventajas de que la familia Malfoy tuviera una cuadrilla de Elfos domésticos a sus órdenes, Scorpius aun tardó unos minutos mientras yo miraba impaciente el reloj, odiaba no tener permitido usar el giratiempo fuera de Hogwarts, aunque ya lo había utilizado en algunas ocasiones, nunca lo había utilizado fuera del periodo escolar.

-Listo

Dijo Scorpius y tomándome de la mano desaparecimos en el acto, apareciendo en los baños de la estación de King 's Cross para evitar ser vistos por algún Muggle curioso, salimos y rápidamente llegamos al andén 9 ¾ con boletos en mano, al atravesar y por las prisas termine chocando con un hombre pelirrojo larguirucho, el padre de Rose.

-A ti te quería encontrar

Dijo el señor Wesley tomándome de los hombros fijamente y mirándome directamente a los ojos, no podía creer que me la pusieran tan fácil, debía ser rápido, entras, encontrar y salir en segundos antes de que cualquiera pudiera percatarse del hecho y así fue, fueron segundos los que sostuve su mirada antes de que la Sra. Wesley interviniera.

-Ron deja al muchacho en paz

Reclamó, yo me solté y murmuré en voz alta siguiendo la actuación.

-Ya sé, ya sé, no me meteré con sus hijos, no es el primer padre que me amenaza

Me alejé rápidamente, el señor Wesley estaba confundido, no sabía bien que había pasado, no había dado tiempo de inventar un recuerdo, simplemente entre en su mente, busque el recuerdo que necesitaba, lo robe y salí creándole un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero había dado la impresión de que me había regañado y amenazado si hacía algo a sus hijos, algo típico tomando en cuenta mi reputación del año pasado, Scorpius me miro cuestionante mientras subíamos al tren, él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando el Ron Wesley me tomó de los hombros y me miró fijamente.

-Leíste su mente

Afirmó más que cuestionar cuando estábamos a solas dentro del compartimento en el tren, le sonreí como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una gran travesura.

-¿Sabes dónde está la varita del destino?

Su sonrisa emocionada, hiso reflejo en mi travesura.

-No, se algo aún mejor

No daba cabida a mi felicidad, no imaginaba que la incursión en esa mente distraída me traería tantos gloriosos frutos.

-No sólo se dónde está la varita de la muerte, sino que también se dónde están las demás reliquias de la muerte.

Mi sonrisa se tornó algo oscura al decir aquellas últimas palabras, quien tuviera las tres reliquias sería el amo de la muerte. Lance un hechizo para evitar que alguien más escuchara, la información que tenía era privilegiada, y solo se la contaría a Scorpius por que confiaba plenamente en él.

-Harry Potter, después de derrotar a Tom Riddle, subió al despacho del director y hablo con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, trató de hacerlo en clave, pero es tan obvio,

Reí al recordar las ilusas palabras con las que Potter trataba de disimular los objetos de los que hablaba.

-Sabemos que son tres reliquias y él hablaba de tres objetos, _lo que estaba oculto en la snitch lo dejé caer en el bosque_, el señor Wesley no sabía a qué se refería con eso, _Voy a conservar el regalo de Ignotus_, eso es obvio habla de la capa de la invisibilidad que seguramente es la que tiene Severus, heredada de padre a hijo por generaciones, luego habló de su varita y de la varita de Sauco, reparó la suya y dijo _pondré la varita otra vez donde estaba._

Sonreí alegre por mi descubrimiento, Scorpius me miró confundido, calme un poco mis ansias.

-Lo único que cabe dentro de la snitch es la piedra de la resurrección, la dejó caer en el bosque, y no la recogió es decir que sigue en el bosque, ya veré la manera de saber exactamente donde, y la varita la regresó a la tumba de Dumbledore de donde la había tomado Tom Riddle, es decir que en cuanto el tren llegue con Severus y su capa a Hogwarts las tres reliquias de la muerte estarán en el mismo lugar.

Sonreí de nueva cuenta tras explicarme, claro que podía estar equivocado, pero en mis huesos sabía que no era así, que de alguna manera me haría con ese gran poder, volviéndome el mago más poderoso que hubiera existido al tener total derecho a la varita y con las demás reliquias. Claro que faltaba afinar detalles en mi plan, pero todo sería sencillo, solo debía tener calma y pensar bien las cosas.

-Revélame tus secretos

Mientras le hablaba en Parcel al diario de Salazar Slytherin, una duda carcomía mi alma, sabía que mi varita era especial, pero sería tan poderosa como la varita de la muerte, ya que ello dependía si en verdad necesitaba esa varita para cumplir mi sueño.

-Soy el diario de Salazar Slytherin, ¿Quién es tan osado como para desear conocer mis secretos?

El diario hablaba en Parcel, sus hojas continuaban en blanco, sólo estaba abierto ante mí y una espectral voz se escuchaba entre silbidos y agudos sonidos.

-Soy Alexander Zeth quien te consulta, portador de la varita de Slytherin

Me presenté y en ese momento empezaron a aparecer letras en las hojas, fechas, datos de tiempos inmemoriales, al parecer no era un diario, era más bien las memorias de Salazar Slytherin escrita en los últimos días de su vida, narraba sus grandes victorias en la juventud, sus actos terribles al defender magos de muggles, como destruyó pueblos enteros y como atormentó a la antigua Europa después de perder a su amada a manos de Muggles, también hablaba de sus hijos, Deodoro quien había sido un gran y poderoso mago como su padre y de Pervez deshonra de su padre al ser tan sólo un Squib, posiblemente yo descendía de aquella rama, pero nuevamente no había muchas pruebas de mi origen.

-¿cómo vas con eso?

La lectura del diario se dificultaba pues estaba escrita en un inglés antiguo y la caligrafía rebuscada y difusa de Salazar Slytherin la complicaba aún más, había pasado largo tiempo leyendo el diario y apenas había pasado de las primeras páginas, su infancia, y algunos detalles sin insignificancia.

-Bien supongo, al parecer en su adolescencia viajo por Europa aprendiendo de grandes magos y brujas de todo el mundo, se enamoró de una curandera, hija de magos puros que desgraciadamente murió en una emboscada de la cual Salazar pudo escapar y después se vengó, a partir de ese relato empieza todo su odio contra los Muggle y los Mudblood

El relato era apasionante, y el cuaderno no parecía tener fin, hojas aparecían y desaparecían a voluntad, aunque parecía que la libreta no podía tener más de 100 hojas, en una hojeada rápida podías ver como seguían y seguían sin final.

-Nada de tu varita

Cuestionó Scorpius, había pasado dos meses desde que llegamos a Hogwarts y yo pasaba mis pocos ratos libres leyendo el diario, cosa que a él empezaba a molestarle.

-No aquí usa una varita de madera de tejo con núcleo de cabellos de unicornio

Contesté solo recibiendo un gimo por respuesta, en realidad Scorpius había preguntado por compromiso, más que por un verdadero interés, el chico estaba tendido sobre mi cama con una cara de tedio que incluso las clases del profesor Binns no podían crear, suspendí mi lectura al verlo ahí tendido, me acerqué a él y le propuse ir a pasear por Hogsmade, necesitaba relajarme y él necesitaba de mi compañía, decidimos ir a las tres escobas a beber un poco de jarabe de cereza.

-mira un par de víboras

Alcance a escuchar en la mesa contigua, las disputas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin habían vuelto a ser solo juegos de palabras y un par de hechizos infantiles, pero al ser James Potter el instigador ganas no me faltaban de mandarlo a volar en pedazos, pero no estábamos ahí para pelear, estábamos para pasar un rato agradable, así que decidimos ignorar al provocador Potter, que continuaba con sus ocurrentes apodos y frases contra los de la casa Slytherin, hasta que un grupo de chicos molestos le siguió el juego, Madame Rosmerta terminó corriendo tanto a los Wesley como al grupo de Slytherin del lugar para que continuaran su disputa fuera.

-Esto es un lugar decente, si quieren matarse vayan al Cabeza de Puerco

Dijo la dama enojada, Scorpius y yo reímos y continuamos con nuestra suave platica, tomándonos de la mano discretamente, aunque ya a nadie le impresionaba o temían meterse con nosotros, no quería estar dando espectáculos a todo el mundo, quería que mi último año en Hogwarts fuera tranquilo y algo armonioso, claro salvo por el plan que entretejía

-De acuerdo al diario del tío de Dante, los mortifagos estaban en un claro donde vivían las Acromántulas, creo saber dónde queda, con esa referencia y los caminos hacia Hogwarts desde ahí es menos el bosque en el cual puede estar la piedra

No solo pasaba el tiempo entretenido en el diario de Salazar Slytherin también había estado elaborando un plan para obtener las reliquias de la muerte.

-¿por qué no vas por la varita y con ella tomas lo demás?

Me cuestionó Scorpius, también había cruzado esa idea por mi cabeza

-seguramente está protegida por hechizos y avisará al Sr. Potter de que voy tras las reliquias, mejor tener las otras que no están tan protegidas y dejar esa para el final.

Scorpius afirmo en silencio, era riesgoso el enfrentarme al Sr. Potter sin la seguridad de ganarle, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero tenía la impresión de que los Sr. Wesley y posiblemente toda la familia se metería en mi camino en cuanto quisiera obtener la varita, mejor era actuar como si no supiera nada, hasta estar preparado.

-demonios

Dijo Scorpius al ver una pareja que entraba en el bar, al verlos sentí una ligera molestia, era Harry Potter, acompañado de una chica de Ravenclaw, ella era linda, ojos azul celeste, cabello negro como la noche, cuerpo esbelto, posiblemente de sexto año, él lucía más desalineado de lo normal y había crecido algunos centímetros, sus ojos verdes se prendaron un momento de los míos y después ambos desviamos la mirada.

-no pasa nada, yo estoy contigo

Comenté como si engañara a alguien, Scorpius me leía como un libro abierto, sabía que me dolía ver a Severus con una chica, pero yo había decidido que él ya no era importante, para mí solo existía Scorpius y haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para demostrármelo.

-por fin habla de algo interesante

Tras otro mes leyendo el diario de Slytherin di con la referencia de mi varita, al parecer la había mandado a hacer con el corazón de un raro dragón que enfrentó en el norte de Escandinavia casi a horillas del polo norte, en medio del frio y la blanca nieve se encontró con la bestia que lo atacó con fuego y magia a la vez, por poco le derrota tras varios ataques, pero finalmente derrotó al dragón arrancándole el corazón.

-lo describe como un dragón blanco, semejante a una serpiente de 10 metros de largo pero con las cerca de la cabeza y cabeza como la de cualquier otra dragón, algo semejante a lo que estaba tallado en mi varita o al anillo plateado que me diste

Le comenté a Scorpius emocionado, quien me escuchaba atento, por fin tanta espera daba frutos.

-_La bestia tenía un fuerte poder mágico_, dice, _por lo que use su corazón para hacer una varita, labor que encargué a los Ollivanders quienes presumían ser los mejores hacedores de varitas de todo el mundo_

Scorpius me seguía mirando fijamente a medida que yo leía directamente del diario.

-_Como resultado obtuve una varita muy poderosa, pero según palabras de un tal Emeric no es la varita más poderosa, ya que existe otra llamada la varita del destino, pero es solo una leyenda._

Era la respuesta a mi pregunta la varita de Sauco era más poderosa que la varita de corazón de dragón y por lo tanto bien valía el riesgo. En navidad me la pase pensando en cómo encontrar las reliquias, ya que mis incursiones en el bosque no daban resultado alguno, la piedra yacía en lo profundo y aun que había logrado delimitar un área aproximada aún era mucho terreno para buscar un objeto que fácilmente podía confundirse en el ambiente, además de que estaría enterrado por más de veinte años de olvido.

-Es inútil

Confesé a Scorpius quien me ayudaba a buscar en el paisaje nevado de invierno, pese a toda nuestra magia encontrar ese pequeño objeto resultaba imposible, tenía que ser diminuta para entrar dentro de una snitch, seguramente nos tomaría siglos encontrarla.

-Lástima que el Potter no fue más específico sobre donde la dejó

Dijo Scorpius mientras se sentaba a mi lado, cuando tuve una gran idea.

-Severus

Exclamé y Scorpius me vio confundido.

-No puedo entrar a la mente del Sr. Potter, ¿correcto?

Scorpius asintió aun sin entender

-Pero Severus no ha estudiado Oclumancia, por lo cual si puedo entrar a su mente, ¿ok?

Aun si idea de mi plan Scorpius asentía pacientemente, mientras yo sonreía con mayor locura cada vez.

-Todo padre cuenta hazañas a sus hijos, seguramente les contó la historia, de nuevo sin hablar de cosas específicas, pero seguramente les contó algo, solo tengo que entrar en su mente, buscar en sus recuerdos y listo, lo encontraré.

Sonreí maquiavélicamente y Scorpius notó un pequeño error en mi plan.

-Hacer eso requiere tiempo, y el entrar tan profundo en una mente puede causarle daños a Severus, no es que me importe, pero creo que a ti sí.

Scorpius tenía razón, pero estaba decidido a conseguir las reliquias, por lo que todo el invierno trabaje en una pócima de atracción, para hacer que Severus se encontrara conmigo en la cámara donde tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para entrar en su mente con cuidado y no hacer mucho daño.

-Está listo

Le dije a Scorpius, el plan era simple, una carta perfumada con la pócima haría que Severus al leerla tuviera unas incontrolables ganas de verme, con lo cual bajaría a la cámara de los secretos a nuestro encuentro, protegido seguramente con su capa de invisibilidad, una vez ahí lo paralizaría y entraría en su mente, al obtener el recuerdo que quería, le aplicaría un hechizo de olvido y lo llevaría a la enfermería donde lo cuidarían, yo me quedaría con su capa, con la información iría a buscar la piedra de la resurrección y finalmente sacaría la varita, todo en una misma noche.

-¿qué pasara cuando Harry Potter se entere de que tienes la varita?

Cuestionó Scorpius sabiamente

-Sencillo con la varita en mano será fácil derrotarlo, ya lo hice una vez, luego borraré la parte donde sabe que tengo la varita y de cualquier otro que sepa al respecto y listo tendré las tres reliquias de la muerte y nadie quien me detenga.

Sonreí al terminar de contar mi plan, Scorpius no estaba del todo seguro y me pidió ser parte, negué en silencio aunque sabía que se mantendría cerca, pero no podía permitir que se arriesgara por mí. Antes de las vacaciones de pascua mande mi carta a Severus.

_Deseo verte, espérame en la cámara de los secretos_

_Alex_

Se la envié en clase para que nadie más la recibiera, con tan solo olerla me sonrió, la poción había resultado, al terminar la clase bajé rápidamente a la cámara, gracias a un transportador que había hecho para esa situación, no quería volver a bajar saltando por aquel oscuro túnel, Severus tardo tan solo unos minutos en llegar, lo primero que hiso fue lanzarse contra mis labios, besándome profundamente, extrañaba esos besos salvajes y esa forma tan atrabancada de tenerme, me nuble, no pensé en nada, ni en la varita, ni en el plan, solo en sus caricias bruscas sobre mi cuerpo, en sus besos salvajes, me entregué a él en aquel oscuro recinto, como cuando nos profesábamos mutuamente amor, el efecto de la poción pasó a la hora, estábamos recostados cuando la burbuja estalló, se alejó de inmediato y por suerte fui más rápido que él.

-Petrificus Totalus

Su cuerpo quedo petrificado al instante, me acerqué y bese sus labios una vez más, le mire a los ojos y con mi varita en mano esbocé el hechizo, estaba dentro de su mente, un recinto oscuro de dimensiones desconocidas, donde sus recuerdos moraban como imágenes suspendidas en la nada volando de un lado a otro.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Me preguntó, miré la representación suya en ese espacio, estábamos dentro de su mente, por lo cual debía distraerlo o podría derrotarme con facilidad.

-En tu memoria, mira ahí está nuestro primer beso, lo recuerdas

El miró el recuerdo que se detuvo frente a él, sonrió al recordar la textura mis labios, la calidez de nuestros cuerpos esa noche de verano

-Aquí está cuando me dejabas dormir a tu lado

Lance otro recuerdo hacia él

-y aquí cuando lo hicimos por primera vez

Lo sature de momentos agradables, y cuando sus defensas bajaron inicie mi ataque.

-Aquí está cuando me quemaste, y aquí cuando me hiciste estas cicatrices

Lance ambos recuerdos al mismo tiempo mientras acariciaba las heridas que permanecían en mi rostro, después lance las burlas de sus compañeros, el temor y amenazas de su hermano, los reclamos de rose, todo entremezclado con nuestros momentos felices, lo llene de culpa, de miedo, de odio, de tristeza lo confundí y mientras él peleaba con sus recuerdos yo hurgué en su mente en busca de un recuerdo de su infancia, me tomó horas dar con él, estaba ahí en su cama, tenía como seis años a penas, Harry Potter le contaba una historia de cómo había derrotado al señor tenebroso, le contó que antes de ir a su muerte se encontró con los espíritus de sus padres y de sus seres queridos quienes le dieron ánimos para continuar, que eso lo hiso gracias a un regalo del Director Dumbledore, hablaba de la piedra de la resurrección, le contó cómo había perdido el objeto al enfrentarse a su muerte.

-lo tengo

Regresé a mi cuerpo y a la realidad, al encontrar mi respuesta la piedra estaba en el claro donde las arañas habían hecho su nido, cerca del centro, donde estaba la fogata, sería mucho más fácil dar con ella, libere a Severus de su hechizo y me preparé para defenderme, pero al contrario él se enroscó en posición fetal, gimiendo y llorando, había estado luchando contras sus más bellos y terribles recuerdos durante horas, lo había sometido a terribles demonios por mi ambición, había quebrantado su espíritu y ahora no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, caí a su lado, cuando recordé a la anciana en el callejón Knockturn

-Para olvidar el mal amor

Había dicho ella, aun la tenía entre mis cosas, rebusqué en mis ropas y ahí estaba la botella rojo intenso, la destape y me acerqué al cuerpo tenso de Severus, lo levante e hice beber la poción, en sus ojos vi desaparecer todos los recuerdos malos de estos años, todo relacionado a mí se esfumaba de su mente, pero también los buenos momentos, no recordaría ni nuestro primer beso, o cuando descubrimos la cámara, nada que hubiéramos vivido juntos, era como si yo para él nunca hubiera existido. Llore con una lágrima de que rodó por mi mejilla derecha, pero pensé que era lo mejor, esa pócima me había, nos había librado de nuestro más dulce sufrimiento, tomé su capa y salí de la cámara con él en brazos, lo dejé en la enfermería y me interné en el bosque, aun me dolía saber que Severus jamás me reconocería, bastó un simple hechizo en la profundidad del claro para que la piedra terminara en mis manos, con un listón de oro hice un colgante de ella, y lo coloqué en mi pecho, frente a mi apareció lo que yo amaba y que había perdido para siempre. Sonreí apagadamente, camine hacia la tumba de Dumbledore, solo me hacía falta una reliquia, moví la pesada piedra de mármol con mi magia y ahí estaba entre el cuerpo descompuesto de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, la varita de la muerte permanecía inmaculada, me costó algo de trabajo tomarla, por el hedor a muerte, pero una vez en mi mano sentí como me reconocía como su dueño, sonreí estaba completo, era el amo de la muerte, cerré la tumba y entonces él apareció frente a mí, su mirada acusadora revelaba sus temores.

-Detente Alexander, ¿para qué quieres la varita?

Cuestionó el señor Potter, supongo que aquí vendría un discurso megalómano de conquista o de destrucción, la verdad es que no sabía cuál era mi motivación, no quería controlar la vida de los magos o de los Muggle, no quería coronarme regente de todo, solo quería saber que mi potencial no conocía límites, lacé un hechizo que de inmediato inmovilizó al Sr. Potter, me acerqué a él y levantándolo con mi nuevo poder dije

-no lo sé, no sé si haré terribles o maravillosas cosas, pero puedo prometerle que serán grandiosas

Le sonreí como debe sonreír una serpiente a su presa, esa noche borre su memoria y la de los padres de Rose, debía asegurarme de que nadie supiera que tenía las reliquias de la muerte, solo Scorpius conocía mi secreto y me acogió con un suave abrazo, fue mi último año en Hogwarts me gradué con excelencia, termine de leer el diario de Slytherin el cual me descifró un misterio más, no era el heredero de Slytherin, él había guardado su varita para su retorno, era su reencarnación, tal una mala jugada del Karma, cuando deje el diario en la cámara junto a su varita el esqueleto se hiso polvo, la varita perdió su magia y el diario volvió a ser blanco, tenía el conocimiento de un antiguo mago y la sabiduría de la excelencia de Hogwarts, estaba casi seguro de que ahora era el mago más poderoso sobre la tierra, pero aún me hacía falta aprender mucho más, borre la memoria de mis padres haciéndolos olvidar que alguna vez tuvieron un hijo y contacto con la magia, y me dispuse junto a Scorpius a viajar por el mundo en busca de más conocimientos y poder, poder por el simple hecho del poder, algo bastante peligroso pero a la vez muy adictivo, me cambié mi nombre por Alexander Slytherin, y con él quedé grabado en los corazones de los magos, por mis grandes hazañas, tal vez terribles, tal vez hermosas, pero grandes.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Finito, acabato, terminato, este cuento se ha acabado...<p>

Gracias todos mis lectores en especial a **Alfy Malfoy y a Ciel Rosiel por seguirme mientras escribía esta historia**, espero le haya gustado y **hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla**. Espero sus comentarios y cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes en mi correo **rpgfphin (arroba) yahoo (punto) com (punto) mx**, ciao

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer**

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


End file.
